Bulma's Gauntlet
by Ultimate Lucy Fan
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta have had another argument and decide to make a bet. One week without any contact. Will Vegeta be able to hold out? Or will he fall victim to Bulma's 'tactics? Had some help with details by Fireball-Fuchsia.
1. Day 1: Loose Top

**A/N: This will be a 7 part series chronicling Vegeta's struggle against Bulma's tactics of seduction. Can he hold on for a week? Or will he break down and tear her clothes off?**

 **The Challenge:**

"Shut up!" Vegeta roared. His woman, Bulma, was being particularly annoying today.

"No! You shut up!" She screamed back, her higher voice splitting his ear drums, causing the Prince to cover them in pain.

It was another normal day at the Capsule Corp. building. Bulma and Vegeta were in yet another spat over some sort of disagreement; everything was business as usual, except that this wasn't just another spat…as Vegeta would soon find out.

"For Kami's sake!" He held his head with both hands while yelling back at the woman. "I don't even know why I stay here? You're so irritating!"

"Oh, I know exactly why you're here and why you're never going to leave." Bulma smirked, the bluennette carefully ran her small hands up and down her curves, letting them gently caress her large breasts and slide over her round hips.

"Yeah, right!" He returned full force. "I could get that anywhere I want; any time I want! I don't have to put up with you for it!" He didn't know it yet, but the saiyan male had unwittingly loosened the woman's gauntlet.

"Really?" She grinned widely at him. "So you think you could go a whole day without ravaging my body? Plllease! You bend me over at least twice a day! I have to constantly buy new bras because you just rip them off every two seconds!"

"Gah! Just shut up! For a woman, you really think too highly of yourself! I could go a week without so much as laying a finger on you!" He closed his eyes as he yelled, not expecting the calm reply he received in return.

"Deal." She said, her face growing calm as her voice returned to its regular, friendly octave.

"What?" Vegeta opened his eyes and lowered his hands from his head. "I didn't make a deal with you."

"Sure, you did. If you can go one week without touching me; you win." A smirk once again adorning her beautiful features. "Unless of course you're too scared?" She cast the gauntlet down at his feet; just daring the mighty saiyan to pick it up.

"I'm not scared, woman! I just-"She cut off his words with her own.

"Oh, yes you are!" She flipped some blue hair out of her eyes. "To think that the mighty Prince of the Saiyans is afraid…No, terrified!" She corrected herself. "Of something so harmless as a woman's body! You really are one tough customer if it takes these to scare you." She teasingly gave her large boobs a couple squeezes to emphasize her point. "Yeah, big, tough saiyan scared of something so soft, and delica-"

"ALRIGHT!" The man suddenly screamed at her. "YOU'RE ON!" His voice now lowering as he had her attention. "But when this week is over…heheheh…you won't be walking for months…"

Any other woman would have been petrified at such a threat, knowing that Vegeta packed the equipment to carry it out, but Bulma was strong, she was the only person in existence who could match his ferocity and determination pace for pace, if not exceed them.

"I don't think I'll have anything to worry about…" She let her sweet face grow dark, almost evil. "You'll break long before day seven."

"We'll see about that!" Vegeta turned, his eyes leaving the woman's enticing curves. He was in this for the long haul. He would NOT lose to her, to a weakling…to a woman.

 _Don't get too cocky Vegeta._ Bulma beamed at him as he left, knowing exactly what kind of chauvinist thoughts were running wild in his head. _Women aren't as weak as you think…_

With that, the two separated, Vegeta going to his old bedroom, Bulma retiring to their bedroom. In different ends of the house, the two gently got into their separate beds, each one thinking they had the other one beat.

 _Oh, yes!_ Vegeta grinned into the dark air of his room. _That stupid woman won't know what hit her when this is all over!_ He slowly began chuckling as he thought of the perverted things he was going to do with that body she was all too proud of. _Maybe I'll tie her up, let those big jugs of hers turn pink while I suck them? Or maybe I'll spank her? She never did know her place…Or maybe I'll tie her up and then spank her!_

Over on the far side of the house, Bulma was also lying awake in bed, but she wasn't thinking of the same things as Vegeta, she was wondering which outfit to wear tomorrow…it was important after all for a girl to look her best… She let an evil grin spread across her lips as she realized exactly what to wear. _Oh, yeah, a girl has got to look good for the boys…_

 **DAY 1:**

"UGHHHH-AHHH!" Vegeta reached for the sky, his bulky arms stretching out as he yawned. "Oh, I can't wait for today! That stupid woman doesn't know the meaning of indomitable!"

He got out of bed and put on his saiyan armor, the blue bodysuit stretching over his muscles, first up his strong legs, then over his groin, he couldn't help grinning at his masculinity as he stuffed it into the fabric. _Or maybe she'll be the one begging me to fuck her…_ The suit had to do a little more stretching before it was fully over his thick pecs and broad shoulders. Zipping it up, he donned his armor before leaving the bedroom. "I wonder what the wench has made for breakfast. He chuckled.

As he arrived downstairs he called to the woman, hoping that for the sake of serenity she had prepared him a proper breakfast. "Woman? Is my breakfast ready?!" He yelled.

"Just setting it down now, hun!" Her sweet voice struck him like a beautiful melody, taking him completely by surprise. _What is she playing at?_ He thought.

Turning the corner to enter the kitchen, things seemed perfectly normal. The woman had her back to him. He noticed she was wearing loose gray sweat pants. _Is this woman even trying?_ He thought as he looked the pants over, his eyes rising to inspect her red shirt. He had never seen the garment before, but it seemed equally boring so he ignored it, taking his rightful place at the end of the breakfast table.

"Hmmph! Where are your parents?" He stared down at his empty plate angrily. _There is no food here!_

"Oh, they already ate." Bulma beamed at the food she was making. "You know how old people are. Up at four, bed by seven!"

"Yeah, yeah, just get my food already!" He barked, he was growing tired of her chitchat, regardless of how…nice her voice sounded.

It was then that it hit him. _She's trying to break me with just her voice? What a laugh!_ As much as he hated to admit it, the way she was speaking this morning…it sounded so sweet, so kind… so intoxicatingly feminine, it somehow struck a chord deep within him, making him want to cradle that femininity in his arms and kiss-.

"Gah!" He slammed his fists on the table, getting the thoughts out of his head. _I will not be broken by a mere WOMAN'S voice! It's unheard of!_

"Here you go, hun." Bulma smiled sweetly as she leaned down in front of him, slowly placing dishes out before him.

 _I'm the Prince of all Saiyans! No way this woman can break me with…just…her…voice…_ The man was struck dumb as he realized just how wrong he was about her tactics. Her sweet voice was merely a diversion, a way to make him let down his guard. No, now he knew exactly what her strategy was.

As Bulma placed dishes of food down in front of him, that red shirt of hers hung down, exposing miles of creamy white cleavage, the sight of which stopped every sentient thought in the man's brain.

… His mind was completely blank now. Each time she moved her arms, her large breasts bounced around in her top, the pale orbs wobbling with even the slightest of movements on her part.

The spell was temporarily broken as she stood back up straight to get the remainder of his food from the counter, his eyes following her.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked her, rather irritated at what she had just done to him.

"What?" She turned back around, an innocent look on her face. "I'm just getting you breakfast…like you wanted." He detected a hint of smugness in her voice.

"I mean that shirt?" What is up with it?" He asked, his eyes following her round boobs as they jiggled beneath the fabric.

"Oh, this?" Bulma pushed one of the plates against a boob, the red fabric covered globe squishing inwards before bouncing back out, a small point now appearing on its center.

With widening eyes, the saiyan realized she wasn't just wearing a loose shirt…she wasn't wearing a bra…

"Well since it's been so hot lately, I decided it would be a good idea to wear something more airy, ya know?" Bulma put down the remainder of his dishes as she spoke to him, but he wasn't listening. No man could possibly use any sense other than his eyes with the show she was giving him.

As she bent down, she let her blue locks fall over her face, her torso aligning all to well with his line of sight, offering him the perfect view directly down her shirt, a view he could never pass up.

He could feel his cock hardening in his bodysuit, the blue fabric stretching painfully as his cock grew down his pants leg. Vegeta's eyes grew wide as he could almost see everything! Her pale orbs were completely bare, hanging free like two enormous pendulums, rocking back and forth as she moved, bouncing off of each other every time they met, the soft flesh jiggling with the contact.

"Why…why aren't you wearing a…bra?" He managed to cough out the last few words, his breath shooting down the woman's top, tickling her cleavage and causing her milky boobies to jiggle all the more.

"Oh, well I was thinking about what we were saying the other day, and I thought it would be better if I just didn't wear a bra anymore." She continued to move his dishes around; she had competed her work long ago, now she was just toying with him.

Bulma knew exactly how to play the game, she'd played it well enough before; and she knew just how to manipulate a man into giving in, and it certainly didn't hurt that Kami had given her just the weapons she needed.

Her broad smirk going unnoticed beneath her hair, his eyes glued to her bouncing boobs. "I mean." She let one hand accidentally hit one of her breasts, the pale flesh jiggling merrily like an overfilled water balloon before him, making him groan with discomfort. She continued her sentence. "It is SO hard to find bras in my size. Can you believe that, Vegeta?" She 'accidentally' pressed one thumb into her other nipple, the pink nub now sticking out of her shirt as she released the pressure, the inward dent receding as an outward one took its place.

"No…I…can't…hghhrhgh…" He muttered, his mouth not chewing the food he had tried to stick in, his body now being controlled by his other head.

"I guess it's what comes with the territory." She shrugged, her large melons rocking inside her top. Vegeta was sure he could see her pink peaks if he tried, looking further in, he could see her boobs rounding out, those tiny tips almost in sight!

"Yeah, not many girls have Double Ds…" She emphasized the last couple words, leaning in closer as her shirt fell farther down, the man almost being able to see her hardened buds. "But, I guess I'll just have to live with it." She stood up, robbing the man of his chance to see the entirety of her scantily clad rack.

"After all, they're my boobies." She brought her hands up to cup her unbound rack, her small hands squishing into the soft flesh. "I'm the only one who has to put up with them…" She pressed her thumbs into the centers; pushing her nipples inward before letting them spring back out, further torturing the aching man. _Look at him!_ Bulma smirked, her eyes hidden under her blue locks. _He looks like he's going to burst a blood vessel!_

Vegeta could barely take any more, his cock was pulsing! The hard rod ran all the way down his leg, creating a long wet line as it leaked a stream of precum down his thighs. _I've got to get out of here! Before I!...I!_

"What's wrong, Vegeta?" Bulma was suddenly leaning down in front of him again, pressing her forehead up against his, her shirt falling completely open for his hungry eyes to ravage. Her pale globes were right there…so soft…so defenseless… "Do you have a temperature? You look hot…"

"GAH!" The man jumped up from the breakfast table, leaving all of his food scattered across the top; the vast majority of it being completely untouched.

He clenched his teeth as he breathed through them, his breath coming in quick pants. His body was too hot! He felt like he was on fire! _How the fuck has she done this to me!?_

"What is it, honey?" She put a hand to her cheek as she put on a concerned face. "Are you having a…hard… time…?"

Those last couple words ran over his cock like a firm masseuse, his body yearning for her, he couldn't take it anymore! He had to leave before he tackled her to the floor and ripped that confounded shirt off of her chest!

"DAMNIT!" He bellowed as he raced out of the kitchen, flying up the staircase back to his room. Slamming open the door he dove into the bathroom, his personal shower being the goal. As he got there, he flung open the door, tearing his clothes from his sweating body as he jumped in the glass box and turned on the faucet.

Cold water rained down on him, steam rising from his burning flesh as the cool drops hit him, temporarily relieving him of his ach. "Ahhhhhhh…" Vegeta let a loud sigh of relief leave his lips. He watched his cock, now a rigid foot long, finally deflated, the limp flesh resting against his leg once more. _What a relief! What the hell is with her?!_

Stepping out of the shower he had but one thought. _When this week is over…I'm going to kill that woman…_

Downstairs, Bulma was sitting down to breakfast, ready to enjoy all of the wonderful food that Vegeta had abandoned in his hasty retreat. "Such a shame that he didn't finish his breakfast…I guess he shouldn't have been thinking about the 'off the menu' items so much." She smirked down at her chest, the abundant amounts of creamy flesh meeting her gaze. As she placed a forkful of eggs into her mouth, she smiled. _They think they're so tough, but they really aren't. All you need is a nice rack and they're putty in your hands._

Swallowing her food, she gently wiped her mouth. "I guess I'll just have to try harder tomorrow then." She heard Vegeta's scream from upstairs. Her smirk now broadening. _Men are so easy!_

 **A/N: So that is it for chapter 1 of Bulma's torture. Poor Vegeta has 6 more days of being forced to ogle Bulma without being able to do anything to her! I hope to update this frequently, but your feedback really helps speed things along. So please show Vegeta your support by submitting a REVIEW!**


	2. Day 2: Wet T-Shirt

**A/N: Here is Day 2! What could Bulma have in store for Vegeta today? I love the reviews; they really make me want to write more!**

 **DAY 1 NIGHT: VEGETA'S ROOM**

 _That stupid woman…_ Vegeta lay awake in his bed, staring up at the ceiling fan slowly rotating above his head, its blades sending cool waves of air down upon his body, his hot…aching body.

The man still hadn't gotten over what Bulma had done to him that day. The images of her large breasts, completely unrestrained in that loose shirt of hers, bouncing around like two…

"Gah!" He barked, trying to pull the thoughts out of his mind. He couldn't afford to think of the woman's body, not when he had everything on the line!

Looking down between his thighs, it was clear to anyone just how much of an 'effect' Bulma's little show had, had on him. His muscles were coated in sweat, his breathing was still labored, even now; and worse of all, his cock was still at full mast. The huge organ didn't care about his pointless game with the woman, it wanted to fuck her; and that's what he could almost hear it screaming at him, with every pulse. "GO FUCK HER!"

"No…" Vegeta sighed, attempting to calm his lustful body. "I can't lose to her; no way can I let a woman defeat me."

If Bulma had made the bet with a normal man, normal being not quite as thickheaded as Vegeta; it would have been clear that it was okay for him to…relieve himself of his urges, but Vegeta being Vegeta, he considered rubbing his hard meat to the image of the buxom minx was akin to bending her over, spreading her pink lips and driving straight into her soaking wet…

"FUCK!" Vegeta shot up in bed, his strong legs being thrown to the side as he jumped out, moving straight for the shower.

"Thank, Kami for the cold water…" He muttered, his hand reaching for the 'cold' faucet as he stepped into the glass cubicle.

"Ahhh…" He let the icy water rain down on his body, steam once more rising from his heated muscles. Looking down, he smiled as his ever-hard cock finally collapsed. _As long as I can keep everything under control for six more days…_ He let his eyes open in the cold rain as he put on his infamous Princely smirk. _I won't ever have to hold back with her ever again…_

 **BULMA'S ROOM:**

While Vegeta fought hard against his violently aroused body; Bulma was in her room, going through her clothes, trying to figure out what she could wear. _Or not wear…_ She giggled evilly, the next day.

"I can't believe today went as well as it did!" She grinned like a Cheshire cat as she rifled through her various tops and shorts.

"I mean, he almost broke! I could see it in his eyes…" The animalistic look that had soared within him. Oh, how she knew how much he wanted to fuck her… The genius let one hand rise to hold her cheek. "My tough Prince…not about to be broken just because I don't wear a bra, eh?"

As she held up a seemingly plain pair of clothes, she knew she had exactly what she wanted for the next day. "Then let's see how tough you are when they are…" Bulma let her giggling overtake her; her chosen garments falling on the side of her bed as she slid in, her curvy body nestled beneath the covers. She knew how dangerous the game was she was playing, and regardless of how it ended, she knew her poor pussy was going to pay dearly for her deeds, a thought that made her legs slick with her juices.

 **DAY 2:**

It was now 1:00 in the afternoon and Vegeta had been nowhere to be seen. While it had perplexed the sultry bluennette at first, the fact that a saiyan had skipped eating to avoid her meant only one thing. _He's caving!_ Bulma thought gleefully. She realized that considering how much saiyans loved…needed to eat, skipping two meals just because he didn't want to have to go through what he had the previous day, made her heart skip a beat.

"And to think that slut, Maron called me "old." Bulma smirked. "I doubt she'd be able to do what I can to men's minds." Although something told her, the over endowed girl was willing to do much more…explicit things than most; a thought that made her laugh. "I hope you like em' dirty, Krillin…"

It was then that her Prince appeared, although he didn't carry himself with his usual royal stride like he normally did, he seemed more like a frightened animal. Bulma was rolling around inside her head.

"Hey, Vegeta! What's up, sleepy head?" She called to him, her melodious voice from the previous day running through his ears.

It was true, the Prince did seem in an odd way today, but that was because he was on his guard against the blasted woman's tactics. He was not about to be blind-sided by her rack today. Today he was prepared!

Walking outside into the grassy area of the massive dome, he at last saw the female that had tormented him so much the previous day. _Hmm… She doesn't seem to be wearing anything strange today._ As he approached her, he could clearly see most of her outfit since she was actually facing him this time around.

Bulma had her hair loose as usual, the blue strands stopping around her chin. Instead of that evil red shirt of hers, she had on a simple white T-shirt; although the man gulped as he realized just how tight the fabric was. _Oh, Kami…_ He moaned in his head as he stared at her peaking buds, the shirt being as tight as it was, it was already evident just how hard her nipples were under there…and with another heavy gulp, he took in the fact that once again…she wasn't wearing a bra…

"Hello…woman…" Vegeta greeted his mate, his eyes wrenching themselves free of her rather…active chest, trying to focus his gaze elsewhere, unfortunately for him, the situation was just as bad downstairs. Bulma almost seemed to pose for him as he took her in, her legs, those legs that seemed to go on for miles, were completely bare, save for the miniscule pair of short shorts that hugged her hips, the crotch seemed dangerously tight, the sides of her lower lips being almost visible.

"Damnit…woman…" He put a hand over his eyes as he spoke. "What the hell are you wearing today?" The man really didn't need this, deserving it though was a completely different story.

"What?" Bulma gave him a look of fake surprise. "What's wrong with my outfit. It is really hot out, you know?"

"And the bra…" He coughed out the last word, not truly knowing why he was looking for a real answer. He knew damn well the only reason someone like Bulma would go braless two days in a row…and that reason was making his cock grow along the leg of his blue suit once more.

"I thought I told you yesterday how I decided not to wear them anymore." She brought her hands up before his wide eyes, softly pressing them into the squishy flesh. "Besides, just look how well they stay up on their own. So soft, but firm…" She gently began kneading them, letting her hard points stick out even further.

"That's enough!" The man finally yelled. "I know we had a bet, but you said there'd be "no touching!" What the hell do you call that?!" He pointed angrily to her rack, the rack that she was currently feeling up, how he wanted those hands to be replaced by his.

Bulma let her hands drop from her boobs, the globes bouncing as she released them, giving the saiyan an angry scowl as well. "It's called touching my own body." She brought her hands back up to her chest. "The deal is you can't. I, on the other hand, can touch my body any…way…I…want…"She gave him a sultry smirk, her fingers now pinching her hard nipples as they pressed through the shirt.

Vegeta could feel a stream of precum now beginning to leak from his aching cock as it pressed against his suit, a sight that the bluennette was only too happy to notice.

 _Maybe it's time to push it up another notch!_ She grinned at his thick sausage.

"I mean, can't you touch somewhere else?" The man wheezed, still trying to control his urges in the face of her teasing, not realizing until it was too late what he had just asked her to do.

"You want me to touch somewhere else?" Bulma feigned ignorance. The Prince's blood ran cold when she agreed. "Sure, I'll touch…somewhere else…"

Her hands dropped from her oversized boobs once more, one hanging by her side, the other continuing to move down…

His eyes followed her hand every step of the way, her delicate fingers slowly moving down her body until it got to her tiny short shorts. A tiny gasp escaped his lips as she deftly slipped her hand into the front of her shorts, her expression slowly changing from one of arrogance to one of a dirty girl as she ran her fingers over her clit. "Ooooooo…" She released a delicate moan, a moan so feminine that it called to his most primal side, telling him that she was ripe for ravaging!

"Woman…" He moaned, trying desperately to get her to stop. Sweat was now rolling down his face like rain, his muscles were tense, he felt like his cock would milk itself against the fabric of his battle suit soon!

"Oh, my!" He looked up from her jean clad pussy at her voice. "Vegeta, you're sweating buckets, here, let me get some lemonade for you!" She pulled her right hand free of her nether region, the place he so greatly wanted to go as she spoke.

It took the man a moment, but the scent soon hit his nostrils, the sight following soon after. Her hand was soaked in her juices. _Fuck the lemonade! That's the only juice I want!_ His mind and body were screaming for him to lick her clean!

The man's situation only got worse though when she turned around to fetch the pitcher from the table behind her. Vegeta's eyes were pulled like magnets to the cheeks of her ass, her pale…bare cheeks. The man couldn't believe the audacity of the woman. _She actually cut holes in the back of her shorts…_

He watched with pained breath as she walked over to the table, her hips swinging side to side much more than they should have, her butt was practically bare, her round bongo drums looked ripe for some much overdo spanking. Oh, how the woman deserved some punishment for what she was doing to him, he wanted nothing less than to bend her over on his knee and smack those pale cheeks of hers until they were a light pink…then he'd rip her shorts off and make everything else a light…

"Here you go!" Bulma was suddenly in front of him, holding the pitcher out before her. Unfornately for them both, she had caught the man completely unawares, her sudden appearance startling the usually calm saiyan.

"AGH!" He yelled as he noticed her, his hands rising up from there place in his lap, colliding directly with the pitcher of cold…wet…lemonade.

"Vegeta!" Bulma squeaked as the pitcher shattered, glass fell to the soft ground as the pitcher's contents spilled all over her…

"Vegeta! Look what you've done!" She yelled at him, holding her hands out to the sides as she looked down at her wet T-shirt…her wet…white T-shirt.

"Don't yell at me, you stupid woman!" He barked. "You're the one who…" His train of thought was sent careening into a volcano as his eyes locked onto her chest.

The lemonade had spilled all over her shirt, the vast majority of it landing directly on the section trying so hard to contain her rather hefty endowments. The white fabric now clung to her skin in ways that made his mouth water. To make matters worse, it had become completely see through as it clung to her like a second skin, the clear fabric outlining her perfect boobs.

"Bulma…" He moaned her name at the sight, bringing a smirk to bear on her beautiful face. His eyes ran over every part of her chest, her milky globes were perfectly visible through the cloth, and much to his relief, so where her pink nipples, the same nipples that had eluded him the previous day.

"What is it, Vegeta?" Bulma's voice suddenly grew dark. "Do you see something you like?" She giggled at the man's dead expression. "Or should I say? Some 'things'?"

Deciding to torment him some more, she held her arms above her head, crossing them behind her blue hair, letting her soaking wet melons stand out on their own.

With strained eyes and a cock on the verge of explosion, Vegeta stared as she started shaking her chest from side to side, those big. His mind froze for another moment. _Soaking wet._ Boobies of hers were bouncing around in her tight little shirt, the pale flesh showing through the wet fabric clear as day, her hard little buds scraping against the cloth, becoming harder and harder as the cool air ran over her cold, sensitive skin.

"Vegeta, you horn dog, you!" Bulma abruptly stopped her movements, letting her jiggling water balloons come to a long, painful rest, their soft skin still moving under her wet shirt.

The man knew exactly what she was referring to, his cock was stretching the fabric of his battle suit to its limit, a foot of thick, man meat was aching to get out, straining against his clothes just as her perfect breasts were. Oh, how he wanted her right now…

"What? Haven't you been to Spring Break, Vegeta?" She gave him another look of fake surprise. "Don't you know what happens when a girl wins a wet t-shirt contest?" She loved outlining the fact that she knew her shirt was see-through; it only made his cock even harder at her naughtiness.

"N…no…" He managed to breathe out; he was on the edge of his wits right now! He had to run soon!

"Well…" Bulma took hold of the edges of her shirt with her dainty fingers, slowly rising it up over her body, her belly button quickly coming into view. "Once she's won..." She could see every one of her words hitting him like a tidal wave, causing her smirk to broaden. "The winner takes off her shirt…letting all the hungry men see her soaking wet…naked…boobies…" Her shirt was just reaching the bottoms of her boobs, the silky undersides becoming visible outside of the wet shirt when he realized he couldn't take anymore.

"AGHHHHHH!" He shot into the air, flying straight through the ceiling like a backwards meteor, his blue aura soaring high into the sky until she couldn't see it anymore.

Taking off her shirt the rest of the way, Bulma let it hang from her fingers, her cold, wet boobs being warmed by the sun shine. _Damn! I almost had him!_ Bulma thought, completely unaware of the person walking up behind her.

"Bulma?" She quickly turned around at the sound of a familiar voice, her naked boobies bouncing around to meet his gaze.

"Ahh! Bulma! Why are you topless?!" Goku shouted, his eyes becoming the size of dinner plates as they locked onto the bluennette's naked chest, her soaking wet globes being something no man could ever look away from.

"GOKU!? AHHH! DON'T LOOK!" Bulma let out a girlish squeal as she ducked down, her arms pulling the wet shirt over her jiggling assets, her arms crossing over top of it.

But Goku had already seen more than any man would ever need to. His face growing bright red at the sight of Bulma's jiggling boobies. He had seen everything…

"Goku!" She stood up to face him. She gave the normally clueless man a scowl, her cheeks burning bright red. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I…I…uhhh…" Goku tried to respond, but being so much taller than Bulma, he was still able to see the bluennette's breasts bulging out against her arms, her cleavage being covered in slippery lemonade.

"My eyes are up here…Goku…" She warned him, her threatening tone bringing his gaze back up to meet hers.

"Sorry." He cleared his throat. "I just came by to see if Vegeta wanted to spar." He looked up in the sky as he rubbed the back of his head, trying his best not to think about his friend's bare skin.

"Figures that you'd want to spar now." She muttered. Her mind returning to her humiliation. "Goku…" He looked back to her face. "Just…how much did you see?" She hoped she hadn't given her old friend too much of a show.

The man gave her an innocent smile. "Well they bounce around a lot more than they used to."

Bulma could feel her face somehow grow redder as she now knew how much of her most prized treasures she had shown her oldest friend. "Just…don't tell Chichi…" She sighed, suddenly realizing how clear she had to be with the man. "Or anyone else…" She let her tone tell him of the consequences for telling anyone what a glorious sight he had just seen.

"Don't worry, Bulma." Goku gave her his usual happy go lucky smile. "I don't mention your boobs to Chichi anymore, ever since I brought them up on our wedding night, she just gets angry."

Bulma felt like she was going to pass out, remembering the many times the man before her had seen what only her special mate should see. "Just go home, Goku…" She sighed, her arms still clutching her chest.

"Okay. Call me when Vegeta wants to spar, alright?" He asked her innocently.

"I SAID GO, GOKU!" She screamed at him, her embarrassment and frustration shooting out like demonic flames around her, scaring the super saiyan shitless.

"Whaaa! Okay! Okay! I'm going!" He yelled, his arms flailing, he shot through the hole Vegeta had made. After seeing Bulma's naked boobs bouncing around, the man had only one thing on his mind. Getting his hands on a pair of his own. He flew home, Chichi having no idea what Bulma had gotten her into…

 **Later That Evening:**

Vegeta slowly sank back down to the Capsule Corp. building, his boots setting down on the cool, evening grass.

"Erhg…" He growled as his boots stepped in the broken glass. The woman had left the remains of her pitcher right where it had fallen, the sharp pieces of glass being a constant reminder of the beautiful show she had given him earlier that day.

Her soaking wet melons sinking into his brain like the glass in his boots, he grimaced. "That blasted woman…" Stomping through the grass, he found his way back inside. He was thirsty now. The aching man had relived his stress by training all day long, his muscles now burned as his cock once did. _I need a fucking drink…_ He thought, walking into the kitchen, he pulled open the fridge, reaching straight for the milk carton.

Like an animal he ripped open the top, pouring the jug's contents down his throat. _Ahhh…nothing soothes the body like…milk._ The image of Bulma's sopping wet breasts bounced into his mind. As he drained the carton he had a thought that made his cock hit the fridge. _I wonder how much milk her jugs can hold…_ Shaking the obscene thoughts away, he threw the carton to the kitchen floor. "I gotta take a fuckin' shower."

 **A/N: Bulma really is a minx isn't she? No straight guy can resist the wet t shirt button; it's just cruel! Good thing Vegeta prevailed. Let me know what you think of the guest appearance and the chapter with a full REVIEW!**


	3. Day 3: Sports Bra

**A/N: I have been out of commission for a bit, but I am back! These chapters are getting longer and longer! More on the way, so please enjoy!**

 **Day 2 Night. Son House:**

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Goku! Ah! Please!" Chichi was having quite the fun night. Ever since Goku had arrived home, at a speed that was surprising even for him, he had been fucking her pale body into the next universe!

Goku flipped her nude form over so that her soft breasts were smooshed into the sink, her ivory flesh becoming covered in soap suds. The man had desecrated her body in every room of the house. The living room, bathroom, both…bed rooms, even his favorite room, the pantry, now though he was banging her in the kitchen, their naked bodies coated in sweat and each other's sexual juices.

"Yes! Please! Goku! Ah! Fuck! Meeee!" Chichi's cries increased as she came, her tight cavern squeezing around the man's huge member, causing him to empty himself into her.

"Agh! Chichimaaaaa!" Goku bellowed at the top of his lungs, the images of Bulma's nude double Ds bouncing around and covered in lemonade were still fresh in his mind, driving him on to fuck his wife much longer than either of them were capable of.

Their juices dripping from her ravaged slit, both Chichi and Goku collapsed onto the kitchen floor, his cock at long last withdrawing from her body. "Goku…" Chichi gazed up at her husband in utter bliss. "That was wonderful…" As she gently played with her slippery boobs, the soft skin moving between her fingers, a thought crossed her mind. _Why did he call me Chichima?_

Scanning over her assaulted form, Goku caught side of her slippery boobs, that erotic image of their oversized friends returning to him. Chichi's eyes grew wide as he rose again in front of her. _This is going to be a long night…_ She could feel herself drooling as his head neared her lips…

 **Several Hours Later at Capsule Corp.:**

Vegeta had gotten back an hour ago, his body now aching all the more after his incident with the milk jug, not to be confused with the other incident involving two milk jugs earlier that day. Now the man was sound asleep though, after being plagued by constant thoughts of Bulma's body, he had found an easy solution to keep those thoughts at bay while he tried to get some sleep. His blue aura still flaring around him, Vegeta was sound asleep in the shower, frigid water still pouring down onto his body, a continuous cloud of steam erupting from his flesh while he finally slept peacefully.

Over on the other side of the house, Bulma was only just finishing up her shower. Stepping out of the large room, she began toweling off her impressive body. She really had no idea how Vegeta, or any man for that matter, could resist her charms. Looking at herself in the mirror, she recalled how just walking down the street the other day had drawn so many eyes you'd have thought she was naked, not clad in a business suit and pants.

 _How has he not jumped me yet?_ The woman thought. She had to admit she was impressed with his resilience, but it was starting to become a pain. He wasn't the only one with a sex drive; Bulma knew Vegeta's was massive, but her drive was certainly not normal by any means. Bulma's body was craving his cock just as he was craving every inch of her. It was a bet though so she couldn't afford to crack! Running her hands up her body until they came to her enormous boobies, she cupped one in her hands, bringing it up to her nose as she craned her neck down to meet it. Taking a couple sniffs of her bouncy flesh, she let the boobie drop back down, jiggling on her chest next to its partner. "Why do they still smell of lemonade?!"

Just as she was preparing to abuse her body with another hot shower, Bulma heard her phone beep in the other room. "Who the hell is texting me at this hour?" She asked herself, walking over to the small device she picked it up and read the text on the screen. From Chichi: "OMK I don't know what you did, but thank you so much, Bulma!" The text read. Her blue eyes scanning over the words, she let the phone fall to the floor, her shapely butt sinking into her mattress.

"Oh, mannnn…" She moaned. "He did see. Goku saw me topless." The thought of her childhood friend knowing exactly what her most sacred of treasures looked like naked was enough to make her blush bright red. Looking back down at the phone she fell back on the bed. "Great! Two men ogle my nude rack for all it's worth and Chichi gets laid!"

Bulma turned over in bed, her eyes locking onto her naked form in the mirror. "Maybe I just need to exercise some?" She had always been apprehensive about exercising too much, the thought of losing some of her gifted curves was nightmarish!

"Although…" Her gaze now shifted to that evil closet of hers. "Maybe Vegeta would like to see me "work" some of my curves…"

 **Day 3:**

"Ruuuuaaaahghhhhh!" Vegeta yawned. The saiyan prince stretched his bulging muscles as he climbed out of the shower. After sleeping in the frigid rain all night, he was feeling rather chilly, his body not quite at the proper temperature.

"Well at least that worked." The man looked back at the shower, perfectly content to do that every night. He soon got dressed, his standard saiyan body suit and armor being his first choice. Bringing up the zipper, he was relieved to see that the cold water had done its best to pacify his little saiyan. The normally huge member, now having shrunk in the cold water was six inches long, making it much easier to stuff into his suit.

"There." He looked at himself in the mirror. Instead of a red blush on his cheeks, they were blue today, although if that damned woman of his had anything to say about it, he'd be a fireball by the end of it!

Vegeta honestly had no idea why he stayed around. Sure that body of hers was unlike anything he had ever seen on this planet or the countless others he had conquered, the prettiest maidens always being offered up to him to ravage, but her mind. His eye twitched. The blue-haired woman had such an evil and perverted mind. Sure, everyone said she was a genius inventor, but only he knew the true extent of her intellect.

Maybe it was a punishment for all the bad things he had done in his life thus far? A woman whose body absolutely reeked of sex appeal, complete with a mind so devious and smart he could barely comprehend it; and here this woman was, using the curves she understood better than anyone to drive him up the wall… "Errrgh!" If he had made this bet with any woman other than Bulma, he would have just stripped them bare and fucked them in front of as many people they knew as possible, just to make it clear that HE was the boss; not her!

Bulma though… He thought about the blue beauty. There was something different about her, he wouldn't dare fuck her in public, let alone show off that body that belonged to him and him alone! His cheeks grew red as he thought about a couple parts of her body that he had a particular love for… Oh, what Vegeta would do if he had known that his rival had seen every creamy millimeter of those particular bouncy parts; in all their slippery glory…

"Fucking woman!" He shook himself free of his horrid thoughts. Even now, alone and freezing cold, the mere thought of her was burning him alive! Picking up the clock he saw that it was 10:00am. "Damnit! I missed breakfast again!" He hated missing such an important training meal, but he had the feeling that if he showed up to that table again she'd just serve him a couple of scoops of vanilla ice cream covered in chocolate sauce. His mind blurred as he made his way towards the stairs. _Her huge vanilla scoops…_

"Wrragh!" Vegeta suddenly screamed as he skipped the first step, the thoughts of Bulma's treats screwing him again! He tumbled down the stairs, making hilarious noises each time he smacked a step until he finally made it down to the ground floor. "Ekk! Ooo! Agh! Ah! Uumph!"

He slowly stood up off the ground where he had landed. "When this is over…" He rubbed his throbbing head. "I think I'll squeeze those damn things of hers until they pop!"

Vegeta stood up straight, his ears pricking up as he heard a weird tune. "What the hell is that?" He asked himself, walking towards the strange beat. It was coming from the living room. 'Boom boom de boom boom boom!'

The music had to have something to do with the siren of a woman he lived with, that was for certain, but as much as he wished to avoid her body's temptations he had to get through the living room to get to the kitchen. There was the idea of just breaking down a wall and getting in that way, but she would surely come running…and he didn't think he could bear to see her run right now.

Thinking of nothing, but ice and training, Vegeta stepped into the living room, his eyes now taking in what that obnoxious sound was.

"Hi, honey!" Bulma waved from her place in front of the TV. She was clearly exercising, doing some sort of dancing program to work her body.

As much as he wanted to just ignore her, his body had other plans. Like a fly to honey, his eyes ran over her body. She was clad in a pair of super tight short shorts, the blue material sticking in his mind as his favorite color. How he hated those shorts of hers. Not only did they expose every inch of her long, creamy legs, but they also clung to her lower half like a second skin, every contour of her sex being perfectly outlined for him to enjoy.

"Just doing some aerobics, hun!" Bulma bent down so that she was looking at him through her legs, her beautiful round ass pointing straight at him.

Vegeta's eyes went wide as he noticed just how well defined her pussy was, he could tell even now just how ready her flower was for ravaging, her outer lips obviously being parted by the form fitting shorts. "Fucking woman…" He muttered under his breath as a small red line became visible to his eyes.

Peeking out from the top of her shorts was a thin red string of fabric. He knew exactly what it was, it was his favorite type of underwear, the kind that hid the least amount of her sex and was so easy to remove, like flicking off a wire. A thong…

"Urrrgh!" He could feel the coldness that he had tried so hard to maintain beginning to melt in the face of her opposition. "Woman? Why are you wearing that?" He asked, honestly referring to that wonderful piece of string. How he'd love to run that string through his lips… He knew exactly where it was, wedged between her soft petals, soaking up her delicious juices. In a perfect world he could pluck it from her body, run it under his nose to see if she was ripe, and then fuck her without any thoughts of losing to a being not even a fraction as strong as himself. "Oh, yeah! I guess it would surprise you! I totally forgot to mention it!" Bulma turned around and pointed to something that made his blood boil hotter than ever before, the last of the ice restraining his cock turning into vapor.

"I thought you said…you threw…them…out…" Vegeta gasped, doing his best to hold himself together.

Bulma winced as she pulled lightly on a grey band, her flesh underneath being a dark pink, as she gave the man a comforting smile. Although he would never call the minx "comforting" this week. "I did throw them all out, but since I needed to work out, I had to wear something." She took a deep breath. "Luckily Chichi had left one of her sports bras over here when we worked out last week. Isn't that super lucky?" She beamed happily at him.

Vegeta would never call such an event "lucky". His dilating pupils running over her skin, he couldn't help a small trail of drool dripping from his lips. The sports bra was clearly not designed for a girl anywhere near such…generous proportions as Bulma. The tight fabric was digging into her pale flesh everywhere. At every possible opening, her bouncy bosoms were squishing out, the tops, the sides, the bottoms, everywhere he could see the orbs he so craved turning pinker by the moment. "But…" The man managed to cough out. "Isn't she smaller-"

Bulma suddenly cut him off. "Is it really THAT noticeable?" She gave him an adorable pouty face. "And here I thought it fit me perfectly…" She tenderly prodded her pink flesh in the super tight bra.

 _You know damn well how noticeable it is!_ The prince screamed in his head, she was teasing him again, and he was too much of a fool to just ignore her and walk by; now she had him.

'Boom boom de boom boom boom!' The music kept beating as Bulma returned to her workout. Standing there like a mindless zombie, the prince watched her every movement.

"Yeah! There! We! Go!" Bulma's cheery face lit up the room as she danced, her body bending with the hunk of an instructor. Most men would have felt threatened by such a hunk, but Vegeta could tell he had him beat in more ways than one…

Her curvy form bended into shapes he never even imagined. _She so…flexible…_ Her legs splitting far apart as she flopped down on her back, the tops of her large boobies trying to escape the sports bra as she as she moved her legs like a butterfly, that entrancing shape in between them slowly opening and closing in her form fitting shorts. It was like her sex was calling to him, begging him to fuck it, to pierce it through the fabric!

His member was for the hundredth time that week straining against his suit, the outline of a massive weapon being perfectly visible to anyone with eyes. Bulma certainly saw it, and even though the prince would never dare to touch himself right now for fear of too much stimulation, every time he moved his legs to readjust himself, that thick sausage of his would smear another line of precum under his suit, telling the woman exactly where the head was going. _He's so big…_ Bulma thought dreamily. Her sex drive was starting to heat up too, and although her body was clearly showing him just what she needed it to, it was also giving away her present state as well.

 _Is that?_ Vegeta's gaze moved to the increasingly dark patch in the center of her shorts, the circle slowly growing around her engorged slit. _She is! She is fucking soaked! This is turning her on as much as I am!_ Some of his composure returning, the prince decided to give the woman a taste of her own medicine. Bulma stood up now, her oversized melons bouncing around in their tight confines as she gave him a victorious smirk.

"Hugh!" Vegeta stood next to her, his muscular form easily dwarfing hers. "If you want to work out, you at least have to do it properly. Let me show you!" Transferring all of his lust into power, the man started doing his own exercises.

Now it was Bulma's turn to ogle him, as he twisted from side to side, his blocky abs stretching as he moved, his large pecs bulging against his suit each time he thrust his arms up into the air, rippling just the right amount to demonstrate just how toned he was. The real treat though, came when he lied on his back and started doing crunches. Each time he laid back, the horny woman could see just how well his cock was outlined against his suit, the hard rod flexing just as he was.

Bulma's mouth was beginning to run dry as she thought about it. The taste she so craved. Even though she was the one to start this little bet of theirs over the way he would just randomly fuck her, there was a part of her, deep in the back of her mind that loved being taken like that, to be suddenly stripped bare and pounded until she didn't know which way was up. The time she was trying to make cookies stuck out in her mind as one of the best! She had only just made the dough when he had suddenly ripped her clothes from her body. Squishing her large boobies into the cookie dough, he had eaten it off of them, gently nipping her bouncy flesh each time he took a bite…then he had pulled out his cock and rolled it in dough, her mouth opening wide…

Returning to reality, Bulma could feel she was losing control, in her day dream she had gotten very close to the man, his flexing torso now a mere foot away. Looking down she could see how close her hand was to her prize, if she hadn't awoken when she did she might have… Bulma could only imagine the smirk he'd have if she had groped him. _Pull yourself together, Bulma!_ She yelled in her head. _This is supposed to be HIS torture, not YOURS!_

But the aching woman's mind was not out of the cooking pot yet, as Vegeta started doing jumping jacks next to her, his thick rod wobbled in his battle suit more than ever! _Just one suck…_ Bulma thought. All she had to do was pull down the zipper and surely he would letter her drink her fill, if this was what he had made her feel in such a short time, she truly appreciated his resiliency these last few days.

She could not lose though, bringing the thought of victory back to the front of her mind, she prepared to match him blow for blow! _If that's the way you want it; that's the way you're gonna get it!_ Bulma thought as she started doing jumping jacks as well, her speed slowly catching up with the saiyan prince's. Their eyes locked in heated competition; she failed to realize just how much stress her movements were putting on the Chichi's tiny sports bra.

"Are you ready to give in and fuck me yet?" Bulma grinned at the man, the straps of her sports bra growing ever tighter.

"Not until you bow down and suck me like a good girl!" His smirking face shot back at her.

They were moving faster than ever, their speeds, his more than hers, were creating high winds in the room. It seemed like the paint on the walls was going to start to peel off when suddenly the something else did instead.

"Waaah!" Bulma suddenly squealed as the tiny grey sports bra sprung off of her body, all of her movements had been too much for the poor garment. Finally giving in, it tore apart, the cups and straps leaping from her flesh, leaving the globes it had failed to contain free to bounce around.

"Ugh!" Vegeta stopped his movements as he watched her. It was if everything was happening in slow motion as her huge, sweaty boobies bounced around on her chest, happy to be free from their tight confines. The man twitched as the pink nubs stared straight at him, her pinkened flesh seemingly blushing at suddenly being exposed to a man's eyes. He had missed them on day one, seen them through a soaked T-shirt on day two, finally on day three he was seeing Bulma's pearly white melons bounce and jiggle in all their nude glory! Vegeta couldn't take it anymore, the sudden movements along with the constant friction between his cock and the slick fabric of his suit had caused him to cum, a huge dark trail sliding down his thigh as he accidently relieved himself.

"Shit! There they go again!" Bulma softly cupped her boobies in her hands, their size causing them to billow out like a pair of huge water balloons. "You just can't take some girls, anywhere, can you Vegeta?" She looked up at the man, but found nothing, but a long scorch mark leading out of the room.

Looking down at her bikini model class curves, Bulma had a thought. "You'd would think that with Vegeta running away from my body so much; I was ugly." She hefted the bare orbs in her hands. "Did he get tired of them? CAN men get tired of them?"

"Oh, my!" Panchy gasped as she entered the room, her cheeks growing pink as she saw her daughter topless and clutching her nude boobies in her hands. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Mom!" Bulma flinched as she tried to cover them all the more, unbelievably embarrassed that her Mother had seen her like this. "What are you doing here?"

"Well it is the living room, sweety." She tried to compose herself. "Anyway, you might want to cover up some, I just let some of your friends in."

"Friends?..." Bulma's face turned pale as she looked around the room for something to cover her feminine treasures.

"Yes." Panchy smiled happily; glad to have more men around the house. "Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien are here." Her face turned thoughtful for a moment. "They said they came by because Goku told them about some amazing lemonade trick of yours?" She gave her daughter an interested look.

As the sounds of three pairs of feet grew nearer, Bulma gripped her naked boobies even tighter, her arms causing them to shake. _Damnit…Goku…_ She thought as the men entered the room, their eyes immediately being drawn to Bulma's assets.

"Whoa! Goku wasn't lying when he said they were big!" Tien gasped as all three of his eyes ran over the woman's nude chest.

Bulma was doing her best to hide her boobies from them, but they were simply too big to be hidden by her thin arms, large amounts of milky boobflesh stuck out above and below them, the only parts truly covered being her pink nipples. _You are NOT getting a show like Goku did!_ She thought defiantly.

"And you…dated…her?" Krillin stuttered, not being able to take his eyes off of the woman as he spoke to Yamcha. _And here I thought they were big when I was little…_

The daft man approached the blushing bluennette, his hand outstretched to cop a feel.

All three men were sprouting huge hard ons at this point. They had all known Bulma as a great friend for years, getting to know each other on a deep emotional level, but with the exception of Yamcha, they had never looked at Bulma the way they looked at other girls. Now though, with Bulma standing before them, her arms being the only things between her nude boobies and them, they could fully appreciate just how much of a girl Bulma Briefs was...

'Boom boom de boom boom boom!' Standing there in front of three horny men, holding her nude boobies with that music beating in the background… It made the blue-haired genius turn beet red. _I feel like a stripper!_ She thought, trying her best to cover her overflowing globes.

"Well they weren't this big when we dated!" Yamcha grinned as he reached out to grasp a handful of Bulma's wonderful melons, completely forgetting that his permit to feel the girl's impressive body had been revoked when they broke up.

"Fuck off!" Bulma shouted as a feminine hand suddenly left its post protecting her rack, smacking into the pervert's face and sending him straight into a wall, knocking him out cold.

Being the only two left conscious, Krillin and Tien's cheeks turned darker seeing Bulma's sweaty boobies, now covered by only one thin arm, jiggling around from her attack. All the movement of sweet milky flesh was simply more than they could take. Two fountains of blood shooting into the air, the men passed out on the floor, their friendly images of Bulma permanently tainted by what they had just seen.

Her hand folding back over her overly flamboyant rack, Bulma looked over at her Mother, the older woman busy giggling her head off.

"What is it, Mom?" She scowled at her, the blonde woman quieting down and giving her a motherly grin. "What are you yelling at me for? All I did was give them to you. It's not my fault you can't control them." She started gigging again as she left the room, leaving Bulma to wonder if "them" were the boys or the genetic "gifts" she was cradling in her arms.

"Well there are still four more days." Bulma sighed. "Maybe once everyone has seen me topless, Vegeta will finally make his move..."

Stepping over the out cold men, she picked up one fallen cup from Chichi's sports bra. "I guess she won't be wearing this again." _Although if that text held any truth to it, Goku probably won't let her put a bra on for the next week anyway._

"Man!" She caught a whiff of her own scent. "I need a shower…"

"I'll…lend you…a hand…" Yamcha's frail voice echoed out from inside the wall.

"Uhhh-huhhhh…" Bulma let out a long sigh, her blue eyes closing in a scowl. "No… you won't."

 **A/N: How's that for an ending? Will Bulma be able to make Vegeta cave before all see her treasures? Or will he break down and take her no matter what she is wearing. It will only get worse from here when Bulma digs deeper into her closet of horrors. Expect a really naughty strategy from Bulma next time as she decides to utilize "other" weaponry. If you liked this chapter or the story thus far, please read and REVIEW! I love reading REVEIWS! They are the best writing fuel!**


	4. Day 3 Night: Cell Phone

**A/N: This was going to be part of chapter 4, but I decided I didn't want to detract from what happens in that one so this is like a Day 3 1/2**

 **DAY 3:**

"Damnit…" Bulma sighed as she stepped over the twitching bodies of her lifelong friends.

Clutching her jiggling boobies tighter than ever, she was making sure that she had no more slip ups like the one with Goku the other day. "Great…So now Goku, Vegeta, Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin have all seen me topless… Can't a girl have any privacy when seducing her man?"

 _Fuck it! Maybe I should go find Piccolo and strip myself naked! See if Namekians have cocks too! I've already been fucked by one alien so far!_

"Now what is all this, here?" Dr. Briefs asked as he stepped into the room, being careful not to kick anyone on his way to the TV. The poor man had only just left his lab, hoping to catch his favorite football club play before getting back to work.

"Hi, Daddy…" Bulma breathed, she braced herself for what was to come. No Father would like to see their daughter the way she was now. It looked bad…really bad.

His gaze moving up to meet her, his cigarette fell from his mouth. "Bulma!" He nearly bucked his cat off his shoulder. "What on Earth are you wearing?" His daughter was standing in the middle of a group of men wearing nothing but, a g string and short shorts, her nude melons covered only by her small hands.

"It's a long story, Daddy!" Bulma tried to explain things to him, but he was already on his way back out of the room, muttering the whole time.

"It's like the Playdragon mansion in here!" He picked his cigarette back up, placing it in his mouth. Glancing back at his daughter, the way she was shamelessly holding her boobies reminded him of the rather lewd day his wife and him had, had at a party, Panchy had certainly given Bulma her looks, that was certain, but he had hoped she'd use what he had gifted her with more.

"Give a girl the smartest brain in the world and she still uses her boobs to get what she wants…" The old man left the room, his cat still staring at Bulma, giving the girl a creeped out expression.

"I'm sorry I disappointed you, Daddy…" Bulma hung her head in shame. She really hadn't intended for the sports bra to tear apart like that, just squeeze her boobies a lot.

She walked out of the room, her arms tight against her chest as she passed her Mother, the blonde still giggling about her daughter's embarrassment. "Oh, don't worry, dear." She gave her daughter a hug. "At least you had your arms over them this time." She smiled.

"This time…?" Bulma looked at her in utter humiliation. "Then you saw…"

"I can't think of a man more deserving to see them!" Panchy hugged herself thinking about the amazing fighter. "I'm sure he really enjoyed the view."

"Yeah…" Bulma muttered as she began climbing the stairs to her room. "Goku and every other guy I know."

 **Day 3 Night:**

Bulma had just finished her shower, relaxing on her bed; she let the slow moving fan cool her naked body. She was really wishing she had never made this stupid bet! _Damnit! I'm so horny!_ She thought, her legs gently crossing and uncrossing over her slit to stimulate herself. "A body like mine should never go unappreciated, so why am I making it that way?"

Bulma could imagine it now, how she would love to see Vegeta just waltz in the door, the dominating smirk on his face as he held her hands above her head. "Oooh." She moaned a little as she brushed her own clit. Looking down at those huge boobies of hers, the ones she knew all her male friends would die to feel, she could imagine Vegeta's hands sinking into them, molding and kneading her soft flesh for hours on end!

"How the hell as he kept himself off of me these last three days?" She asked herself, gently cupping one soft globe and hefting it in her hand. It didn't feel the same when she did it. Even when she tried to squeeze it, she could never get the same feeling as when her man hungrily groped them, his insatiable appetite for her body both scaring her silly and making her drip with need.

"Vegeta…please…fuck me…" The words escaped her lips like a plea for execution. The need to feel his body on hers, all over hers…inside hers was so immense the girl didn't think she'd be able to bear it much longer! 'Badung!' A sudden beeping noise brought her out of her lustful fantasies and back to her world of deprivation.

"Who's this?" The bluennette asked, picking up her phone and opening it up to read the text.

Chichi: Hello, Bulma.

Bulma looked at the message. It was simple and plain, but then again it was Chichi she was talking to. The woman never was overly flamboyant. Typing in her response she commenced the conversation.

Bulma: What's up?

Chichi: Oh, nothing much… Goku has been really active lately. I mean…Can I tell you something…improper?

Bulma looked at the screen in shock. "This isn't like Chichi…although if she thinks it's improper…I bet it's really juicy!"

Bulma: Go right ahead! I'm all ears! :)

Chichi looked at her friend's response. "Bulma is such a great friend." The Mother began telling her story. The story of the pleasure she had gone through lately.

Chichi: Well…ever since Goku came back from your house the other day he's been really frisky. He's been making me wear really weird clothes while we make love.

Chichi gulped as she continued her message; not sure if she should be telling Bulma such intimate details of her love life, but she was another girl after all, it was not like she was talking to a guy friend about this sort of thing.

Chichi: He makes me wear a white T-shirt and pours lemonade all over me… It is really sexy, but I don't understand the lemonade part?

Bulma looked at the message and nearly fainted, her cheeks tinting dark red. "OMK…He got that good of a look at them…" The blue-haired girl was finding it hard to stay conscious, knowing she had, had such a sexual effect on her childhood friend.

Bulma: Tell me about it! I mean guys have been acting strangely all week for me too. So far 4 of our friends have seen me topless! ;(

As Bulma typed in her message, she didn't realize that Chichi had set the phone down and gone to the bathroom, a pair of small hands picking up the device and resuming the conversation.

Chichi: Wow! Really? That's crazy! Who's seen your boobies?

Bulma: I know, right? I mean. Goku was the first one, my bad on the lemonade XD. I was trying to seduce Vegeta when he walked in…I'm pretty sure he saw everything.

Chichi: Your naked boobies were covered in lemonade?

Bulma winced at the crassness of the woman's text. It wasn't like Chichi to talk like that, although maybe Goku had finally managed to knock a screw loose with how much he had been fucking her lately.

Bulma: Yup! I'm sorry, but I think he's memorized exactly what I look like topless haha! Don't worry though, he's your man so I'd never let him touch.

Chichi: What about Gohan? He's never even seen boobies before?

"What the fuck…?" Bulma's eyes scanned over the text. _Goku must have really done her in good this time. I bet he got her pregnant too if this is how bad he screwed her brain up!_

Bulma: XD Yeah, I know he's getting to that age, but I think mine might be a little too much for the kid. Maybe find him a girlfriend in a village nearby first. Only men deserve to see these.

 _Too much? Only for men?_ The small hands holding the phone tightened their grip. _We'll see if they're too much…_

Chichi: I'm sure they are, Bulma. ;p. So who are the other lucky guys?

The bluennette was glad to be over that part of the conversation, but couldn't help mulling over the thought of being the young man's first wet dream. She knew she was attractive so it wasn't like men hadn't worn themselves out thinking of her before. _I bet those idiots earlier certainly are._ She blushed. "No, Bulma, you can't have all the guys see you topless. There has to be some mystery when they look at you." She shook her head, continuing the conversation.

Bulma: Well Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien came over today. They caught me after your sports bra popped off. Don't worry. I'll buy you a new one! XD I didn't think I would actually break it.

A pair of small eyes stared at the text. _She actually ripped a bra she's so busty…_

Chichi: OMK! Your boobies must be huge! How did you rip a bra?

Bulma's eyes grew wide at the response. _I know you're hung like a horse, Goku, but did you actually manage to fuck her brain this time?_

Bulma: Well I told you before. They're 36DDs so I'm certainly not a small girl. I have my Mother to thank for that. :) I was doing jumping jacks and it just popped right off. You should have seen the look on Vegeta's face! He looked like he came in his pants! XD

The hands holding the phone were starting to shake. _! Bulma has enormous boobies! I've gotta see them! There has to be a way to get her to show me them!_

Chichi: They're really that big? No way! I thought you were the same size as me.

Bulma: Nope. Don't you remember comparing boobs in the shower? Yours were Cs and mine were obviously DDs.

Chichi: Why don't you prove it then?

Bulma thought over the request in her mind, enough of her closest friends had seen her topless for one lifetime, but Chichi was her best friend…and the straightest girl she knew. There was no way sending a topless picture of herself to her could go wrong.

Bulma: Sure, one sec. Let me take a picture.

Getting up out of bed, Bulma stood in front of her full length mirror. Holding the camera so that it captured the perfect view of her round boobies, she pressed the button. The image of two huge white orbs appearing on the screen. "I sure hope I don't make you feel inadequate, Chichi…" Bulma breathed as she sent the message to her friend.

The little hands could barely hold the phone still as the picture popped up on the screen. Bulma's enormous boobies were perfectly captured in the pic, every detail of their milky complexion ripe for viewing, her dusty pink nipples as hard as rocks, like two little pencil erasers.

Typing a few more commands into the phone, the message was sent to another device in the house and the dialogue deleted. The proud owner of a prized picture now fled the scene Chichi's phone dropping onto her bed just as the woman returned from the bathroom.

Walking over to her bed, Chichi saw a large amount of white skin on her screen instead of the blue text she had left. "Huh? What's this?" Chichi asked herself as she picked up the phone, the image of a topless woman on the screen.

Chichi: Why did you send me a picture of your breasts?

The Son wife liked her friend a lot, but certainly not in that way; what's more she didn't appreciate being made to feel inadequate, not after all the love and praise Goku had been heaping on her breasts lately, along with plenty of lemonade…

"Huh?" Bulma looked at the message. Had she gone daft or had Chichi just told her a minute ago to show her, her boobies?

Bulma: Because you asked me to. You wanted to see how big they are?

Chichi: I know how big they are! You practically rubbed it in my face last week when we were putting on sports bras! You and your s, they're way too big in my opinion! Besides, I was in the bathroom just now, I didn't tell you to send anything.

Bulma suddenly looked up from the screen, her deep blue eyes scanning over her nude curves in the mirror; she realized she had been outsmarted. "Fuck!" Her huge globes wobbled as she smacked her phone down on the bed. There was only one person smart enough to do what had just been done to her, and his age certainly didn't do anything to cushion the blow.

"Great…Gohan has a picture of my boobies…" Not only had a kid outsmarted her, but he had also jumped ahead of his Father as the luckiest guy from amongst her friends to see her topless. The others had stumbled in on her, seeing all or some of her. Gohan though…she cringed at the thought. Gohan had a perfect picture of her naked double Ds…

Her face a deep red color, she realized she could never get it back from him. The only way would be to Chichi that her son had tricked her into sending a topless picture of herself to him, and she knew full well how that would turn out. No, Gohan had a topless photo of her and there was nothing she could do to keep his perverted young eyes from enjoying it. _Well, like Father, like son, I guess…_ Bulma rolled over in bed. She was running out of friends to flash. Tomorrow she had to break Vegeta, before it was too late, but first she'd have to make sure no one else was going to show up.

"Why me?…" She sighed. "Can't the guys find another girl to ogle for one day?" Bulma fell back on the bed, her eyes closing as she fainted. Perhaps she was doomed to have everyone she knew know what she looked like naked.

 **Son House:**

"Huh? I guess she fell asleep." Chichi said as she pressed some buttons on her phone, and just like that, the image was gone forever. She put down the phone. _I know you're stacked, Bulma. You don't have to send me a picture for me to know that…_ Gathering up some laundry, Chichi left her room just as Goku came out of the shower.

"Hey, Chii'ch. What's up?" Goku gave his wife a predatory look, there was nothing like a cleansing shower to revive his overworked member. Dressed in her nightgown, she looked so vulnerable. He knew from experience how the thin fabric would easily slide off her sweating body…

"Not now, Goku. Wait until bed." She gave his cock a cautious glance. "Actually." She turned to face him. "I've been thinking; has Bulma been flaunting herself lately?" Chichi asked her nude husband.

"Not that I remember." He said innocently, the images of lemon treats bouncing around in his head as he lied through his teeth.

"That's strange." Chichi looked down at the phone. "Because she sent me a topless picture of herself! Can you believe that? What has gotten into her?"

"A…a topless picture of…B…B…Bulma?" Goku stuttered as his cock tried to smack him in the head.

"Yup!" Chichi replied as she left their room, her husband diving for the phone. "Don't worry though, I deleted it. We don't need Gohan seeing it and having his little mind corrupted. He's such a pure-hearted boy; wouldn't harm a fly."

"Yeah…" Goku felt so freakin teased. "Because no one else wants to see her jugs…"

"Gohan!" Chichi called as she knocked on her son's door. "You remembered to eat your four servings of fruit before bed time, right?"

"Don't worry, Mom!" He called back to her. "I've got all the fruits I need right here!" _I wonder how many servings Bulma's melons are worth?_

"That's my healthy young man!" Chichi smiled. "Good night, Gohan!"

"Night, Mom!" He called back from his bed, his eyes never leaving his phone screen.

Chichi walked away from the door, never knowing what her best friend had done to accidentally corrupt her son.

"Man…" Gohan stared at the nude picture of Bulma Briefs. "Her boobies are huge…" His wide young eyes would remember this image forever. Bulma was the first girl he had ever seen topless, and what a first he had! A perverted smile on his face, he knew he deserved this trophy…for outsmarting the smartest woman on Earth.

 **A/N: If you think Gohan's naughty I dare you to find one guy who wouldn't do the same if given the chance XD. I hope you all liked this chapter! Really quick update as a thanks to all you faithful reviewers of this story; day 4 will be out next Saturday, expect only the worst for poor Vegeta. If you liked this chapter then please REVIEW!**


	5. Day 4: Short Skirt

**A/N: As promised, here it is! If you've ever seen an anime called "To Love Ru" you'll get a kick out of this!**

 **Day 4:**

Vegeta awoke bright and early. Easing himself out of his frigid coffin, he toweled himself off to prepare for breakfast. "That fucking woman…" He growled. The memory of yesterday still fresh in his mind.

"Shit! There they go again!" She had yelled when the bra broke, her huge knockers bouncing out all over the place! The man winced as his freezing cock stirred against his thigh.

"She says it like she's used to them acting up!" The man had always held a certain passion for those two parts of the woman's body, but the fact that she acted like it had happened before worried him. He could only imagine what her body would do to a bikini if she moved around like she did. _Note to self. Never let her go to the beach…_

In what was beginning to seem like standard procedure at this point, Vegeta went into his closet and pulled out his saiyan battle suit. Pulling it up his body, he tucked his stirring cock into it once more.

"Alright…" He stood tall. "Time to get some breakfast." The saiyan prince wasn't taking any chances today with those pesky stairs. It seemed to him that combining Bulma's curves with any activity other than fucking her brains out could only end in complete and utter disaster.

Floating down the stair case he could see it all playing out in his mind. Upon the completion of the seventh day he would have his revenge on that minx of a woman. _I think I'll tie her down…_ He envisioned her nude form tied to the bed, each arm and leg wrapped to a different post, every last inch of her creamy body helpless to endless hours of torment.

Landing at the bottom of the stairs he thought of a couple other things he could tie up, their bouncy curves turning pink in his mind. _It will be a fine day…_

Stepping into the living room, he had flashbacks to the day before, her large globes bouncing all over the place as debris from the bra's explosion scattered across the room. Looking at it now, he could see no evidence of the day before… _Wait a second…is that?_ His mind started to freeze up as he spotted the second cup of the sports bra peeking out from behind the TV.

"Ergh…" He growled at his own thoughts, not believing he was thinking what he was. Looking both ways to make sure the coast was clear, Vegeta bolted for the cup.

Picking it up, he immediately shoved in into his face, taking a deep breath to inhale the scent of the woman. His brow furrowed as he soon smelt sweat, but below that was the scent of that wonderful perfume she always wore. Only a woman as sultry as Bulma would put perfume on her boobies like that. The fact that she cared so much about how those particular two orbs smelt made the man only crave her more; pulses shooting down to the man's member.

"Fuck!" He pulled the cup away from his face, shoving the offending piece of fabric back behind the TV. "What am I? Some sort of perverted teenager?" He scowled at himself in disgust over both his lust for the woman and the fact that her delicious scent had made him rock hard.

"Vegeta! Are you alright in there? I heard you cursing!" Bulma's sweet voice echoed down the hallway into the living room. She was in the kitchen and if she had anything planned for today like that first day, he might be in trouble.

"I'm coming!" He yelled back, immediately regretting his choice of words.

"Oh, really?" Bulma's melodious voice held a hint of teasing. "Well if it's anything like yesterday, you're the one who'll be cleaning the carpet!"

"Maybe a ball gag will also be in order…" Vegeta muttered under his breath, using one hand to try and lower his cock, he entered the kitchen.

Much to the prince's surprise, everything was already laid out for him. Platters of scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages, hash browns, pancakes, and toast were all set out across the table…all for him. "Hmmph!" He made a cocky sound as he walked over to the table, taking a seat facing the woman.

Based off of the dirty plate that was sitting across from him, Bulma had already eaten, now she was on the opposite side of the room, drinking a cup of some drink and messing with another one of her inventions, her legs crossed.

"Errrr…" Vegeta didn't like this…not one bit. From where he was he happened to have the perfect view of the woman. Sitting up straight in her chair, he knew she had something up her sleeve, but what?

Today she was dressed much more conservatively than previous days. Gone were the revealing tops, now she wore a pink spandex shirt, the fabric being obviously far too tight on her soft melons, two points creating small tents in the fabric, the orbs themselves wobbling ever so gently as she took another sip of her drink.

As he began stuffing food into his hungry maw, his eyes ran over the other items of her ensemble, instead of pants or short shorts, today she wore a pink skirt, the short pleaded fabric gently resting on her the upper half of her legs, the long legs that seemed to go on for miles. Even when he could see their end, he still couldn't believe it, they were like a rainbow, except in their case the pot of gold was at the top of them…not the bottom.

His eyes still running up and down her beautiful legs, Vegeta didn't notice arguably the most dangerous part of her body open up. "So, Vegeta how's breakfast? I know you haven't had any the past couple of days." She smiled at him, but she got no response, his attention on her legs.

"Vegeta…" She fished for his gaze again, but once more getting nothing in return. _Fine then… you asked for it…_ Opening her mouth wide, she yawned, not a normal yawn though, no, this sounded exactly like a female orgasm, her delicious sighs of pleasure cascading around the room, prying open the prince's ears and directing his attention back to her face. "Uuh-ahhh-AAAHHHH!"

Her moan of ecstasy struck him right where it hurt; a loud 'thump' being heard as a particular part of him struck the bottom of the table. His face burning bright red, he couldn't believe she had done this to him just by yawning. The smirk on her face however told him she knew she could and would gladly do it again if he didn't listen to her. "Yes…woman…" He growled before shoveling in another stack of pancakes.

"Never mind." She smiled sweetly. "I was asking if you liked the food, but I guess you've already answered that question."

He gave her another weary look as she took another sip of her drink, some dribbling out of her lips and leaking out onto her pink top. _You have got to be shitting me!_ His eyes grew wide as he realized she was drinking milk, the cold streams of white liquid running down her neck and rolling across her bountiful bosoms, the mere sight making the man think of a different kind of white paint he'd like to see her boobies doused in.

Bulma finished her cup of milk, half of which seemed to be soaking into her shirt at this point, and set the cup down on the counter next to her, her gaze once more returning to the prince. He wasn't looking at her face again, that much was clear, a smirk formed on her pretty face. "You know…" She began, one hand running up and down her rack, letting her fingers gently outline the swell of her breasts. "I had an interesting talk with Chichi last night…" Vegeta was still not looking, his pupils following her finger as it did its dirty deed.

"Yeah…" He murmured not really listening.

"Well…" She paused for dramatic effect. "I told her about what happened to her bra yesterday and would you believe it? She said my boobies are too big!" She grinned as his gaze slowly ran back up to meet hers. She had him now. "I mean…I've never gotten complaints about them before…what about you, honey?" She gave him a needy look, one that asked him to judge the body he so craved. She knew damn well that there was nothing he thought about more than her body, the word "lust" being far too weak to describe his want for her. "Do you think they are…too big?"

"Guhhhhh…" Some eggs dropped from his mouth as he thought the question over. Truthfully he couldn't get enough of her jugs; the mere notion of them being too big being was as alien as pacifism as he thought of it.

"See. That's what I thought too." Bulma slowly uncrossed her legs, letting her long limbs regain his attention before re-crossing them again, his face turning bright red and his cock nearly breaking the table in half at what he saw. "She just wishes she had a rack like mine."

Bulma's words would normally have made the man choke, but instead something far more appetizing that her melons had his attention. As the bluennette uncrossed her legs it became perfectly clear to the prince why she was sitting where she was, and why she wore such a tiny skirt…

"What is it, Vegeta?" She feigned concern for him, his cheeks burning red. "Is something the matter?" She gently uncrossed her legs again, her perfectly shaved mound becoming the center of his vision once more, her pink slit parting slightly to give him a better view of her soaked core.

"D…d…damn…it…" The poor prince stuttered, his pupils expanding as the woman's most feminine feature beckoned him over. His resolve dissolving, he was about to put down his fork when she crossed her heavenly thighs again, her entrance to bliss disappearing once more.

 _Fuck the bra! She's not wearing a…thong…_ His dark orbs watched the place where her smooth mound was.

"Oh? Am I distracting you from your food, dear?" Bulma uncrossed her legs again, letting her velvety flower peak out at him again. The man may have had a true feast laid out before him, but the only thing he craved was the dish between her thighs. Her sweet flavor and soft texture was the perfect dessert, the icing on the cake being those wonderful moans of hers, the sound of a siren in heat…

"Bulma…" He grunted, his cock hardening beyond belief, he could feel the fabric of his battle suit tearing open at the tip, allowing small beads of precum to slip out the top, forever staining the underside of their breakfast table.

 _I really didn't think it would come to this, but it appears to be working!_ Bulma's smirk glowed with a victorious fire, she could see Vegeta cracking, if her mouth-watering breasts weren't going to get him, her womanly core would.

Vegeta felt like his mind was on fire! He continued to eat the food laid out for him even when it no longer held any importance to his body; control over his being now firmly in the hands of his lower head; and it didn't crave food. It craved Bulma.

Seeing that he was almost destroyed, Bulma decided to go for the finishing blow! Standing up straight, she pulled down her skirt so that it covered her bottom fully before rubbing the milk into her pink shirt, her hands squishing and kneading the unrestrained orbs underneath, causing further pain for the unbound man.

"Gah!" Vegeta slammed his fork down on the table. "Woman!" He yelled at her. "Would you stop messing with your ridiculous breasts for five! Minutes!?"

"Hmm?" She gave him an innocent glance before returning to massaging her thinly clad orbs. "Are you jealous that you can't feel them yourself?" She pressed her pointer fingers into the tips, letting her fingers sink into the flesh before releasing them, her hard nipples sticking back out with a bounce.

"Woman! I swear to whatever green god above us that if you keep toying with me! I am going to-" 'Crash!'

The warring couple both looked down at the ground where something had been knocked clean off the table, shattering on the tiled floor below.

"Great job, Vegeta!" Bulma's hands at last left her breasts, now resting on her hips. "You just had to break something before you finished, didn't you? Don't worry. I've got another salt shaker up on the top shelf."

Vegeta watched with an irritated look as the woman pulled out her step ladder; Mrs. Briefs was such an avid cook that they had an incredibly large pantry, the stacks of different ingredients going up ten feet.

Stepping onto the first step, Bulma's face turned blue when the ladder wobbled under her slight weight. Turning back to her victim, she asked for his help. "Hey, do you mind holding this for me? I need to get up to the top."

"Heh!" He shrugged her off at first, having no intention to help the annoying female. "Why don't you hold it steady yourself? Don't you have any physical strength whatsoever?" He mocked her.

Bulma knew full well she was weak by anyone's standards, but what she lacked in brawn she made up for in brains ten-fold. _You're going to hold this ladder, Vegeta…and when you do, there'll be no way you will be able to hold yourself back!_

"Yes…" Bulma hung her head low, luring the man into her trap. "I am weak…I'm just a girl after all. I'm not a strong man like you…" She looked up at him now, her bright blue eyes glistening.

"You've certainly got that right." Vegeta chuckled as he ate a piece of bacon. "It's a wonder you were even able to crack the eggs without my help."

 _Oh, that was just stupid!_ Bulma thought before continuing.

"Then won't you hold the ladder for me? My big…strong man?" She folded her hands in front of her, begging for his help.

"Eh…fine." The prince wiped his hands on a napkin before getting up from the table and walking over to where his girl stood ready to climb.

"One thing though." He waved his finger at her. "No funny business. If you so much as press your tits against the ladder I'm letting go, understand?"

"Well…" Bulma blushed with pride. "That's going to happen no matter what I do…" She gently ran a hand through her hair, letting the light blue strands cascade through her fingers, the ends coming to rest above her chin once more.

"Erghhhh…" Vegeta could feel a blush of his own gaining strength as his cock ached for release. "Okay, but no groping yourself on shaking them around. Got it?" He would just fly up there and grab the salt himself, but he had no intention of admitting that he couldn't show her how to do something; so he was stuck with this…this horrible teasing.

"Kami, so many rules." Bulma sighed, flicking her eyelashes at him. "If you're so worried about me doing something with my boobies, why don't you just hold them still yourself?" Her cocky smile tempted him to give in and take her, to end this little bet of theirs so that each of them could finally have release.

Vegeta was not going to falter though. He was king of the castle, both inside the bedroom and out of it. He was NOT going to have the poster girl for femininity break his manly pride. Not today, not ever! "Just…get up the damn ladder." He grumbled, not being able to help giving her another appreciative glance as her boobies wobbled in their confines, her creamy thighs working her up the steps.

Holding onto the sides of the ladder, the troubled prince at last had some time to think, free of the woman's intoxicating form. _What the hell am I doing here? I should be training! Not stuffing my face and helping the woman with things she should have done already! Besides, who stores their salt ten feet up in the pantry?_

Standing at his position in the middle of the ladder, Vegeta looked up. "Hey, woman! Why's it taking so lo-"

Somehow during all the teasing conversation he'd had with her, he'd completely forgotten the secret hidden between the woman's legs. Now, as he stared directly upward, he had no choice but to look straight up Bulma's skirt.

"Just a sec, hun." Bulma called back down, her apple shaped ass wiggling slightly as she looked for the salt, it was perfectly clear that she knew exactly what she was showing him, her pink slit was parted and that tiny nub of hers was coming out of its hiding spot.

 _Clever girl…_ Was the only sentient thought to come through Vegeta's mind now, every other impulse telling him to climb up after her and stick two fingers inside of her and see how long it took for her to fall on his waiting cock.

 _Enjoying the view, my prince?_ Bulma glanced down at him, all she could see was the top of his spikey hair, but based on the angle, she knew where his head was pointing, and therefore there was only one place his eyes could be looking. _For such a strong man, you sure do fall apart pretty easily. To think all I had to do was this? From now on whenever I'm horny I might as well just flash him my pussy, at least that way I won't end up topless in front of anyone…_

Vegeta was frozen in place, his mind being completely numbed by the woman's heated core; he could feel his grip on the ladder slipping. _She's wet…_ He could see the nectar running along her nether lips, slowly forming into a drop. _She loves flashing me so much, she's fucking soaked!_

His grip on the ladder about to collapse, Vegeta's eyes followed that single drop on her slit as it fell… 'Plop'. It landed on his cheek, her sweet aroma immediately filling his nostrils, the scent of a woman in heat making him lose any form of concentration he had left, his hands falling off the ladder, he heard a loud scream as Bulma fell.

"Whaaaaaah! Vegeta!" Bulma squealed, her delicate body crashing down onto his, knocking the two of them to the floor in a heap.

"What the hell were you doing, you big idiot?" Bulma started, her head craning down to look at the man beneath her.

But Vegeta wouldn't be replying very soon, because the way Bulma had fallen, she'd landed right on top of him, his spikey hair sticking out the front of her skirt, her soft mound pressing against his lips.

"Uhuh!" She gasped, her blue hair swaying to the side, Bulma's eyes erupted in alarm when she felt the prince exhale on her dripping core, his hot breath sending shockwaves up her body.

"Bulma…" He breathed, intentionally letting his hot breath soak into her heated skin, her pink lips parting for his breath, yearning for more attention.

"Vegetaaaaah!" Bulma whined, not being able to take it. "Please…stop…talking…" She could feel herself already whimpering as he spoke again into her flower, purposefully swirling his breath around her clit so that she had no choice, but to let loose another scream of pleasure.

"AAAGHH!" Her body rocked against his, trying to get him to stick his tongue into her, to violate her body with his presence.

"Please…just let me…get off…" Sweat was starting to run down her face, her breathing was coming in pants, causing her large melons to wobble and shake within her spandex shirt.

"Oh, I'll let you get off, alright…" He swiveled his tongue around in his mouth, creating intricate airflows over her burning sex.

"Ve…Vegetaaah!" Bulma moaned again, she clutched a hand over her boobies to keep them still. She knew they were clothed, but still they felt as if they were going to bounce free. "You…you can't touch me…Remember?"

"But I'm not… You're touching me." He took another deep breath. "You're pressing your cute little pussy up against me. You want nothing less than for me to eat you out, do you?"

"Ahhhhh…Ahhhhhh!" Bulma could barely contain herself, her pussy was pressed against Vegeta's lips, but as much as she hated to admit it, he was right. She had fallen on him so she was the one doing the touching. He hadn't done anything, but speak; so it was up to her to get off of him, but how could she if he kept prying her pussy open with his breath?

"You didn't think this would happen…" His hot breath shot right up her tunnel, lighting her insides on fire. "Did you…Buulllllmaaaaa?" His annunciation of her name was all it took, her entire body convulsing, she could feel her tunnel tighten as she let go, her orgasm releasing out onto the prince's face, dousing him in her sweet juices.

 _Finally!_ His resilience at last being rewarded, Vegeta ate up her sweet nectar, happily cleaning up the results of her bliss as it leaked out onto his face. He would have cleaned up the rest of her with a smile on his face, but he didn't want to break the rules. He had surely won today, his first actual victory over the woman; so that left three more to go! "Take that…woman…" Vegeta released the last of his breath into her tortured slit before passing out, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Uhhh…Uhhhh…Uhhhh…" Bulma panted after the conclusion of her orgasm, her neglected body at last having some relief.

 _I…I…can't believe I let him do that to me…_ Her legs shaking like jello, Bulma stood up, wincing slightly as her pussy left his lips, the suction of her juices trying to pull her back to him.

Standing up straight again, she looked down at the unconscious man. "That's four men out cold in two days… I think I may be better at this fighting thing than Krillin…" She could feel her spirt lifting with her playful jab at her friend. Her eyes looking down lower on his body, she could feel her body begging her to take a couple steps forward and sit down again.

Bulma sitting on Vegeta's face had been the last straw for his aching cock, the long piece of meat having finally broken through his battle suit, standing tall in the silent kitchen.

Her mouth going dry, she knew he was out cold. _He wouldn't know if I just took a little lick, would he?_ The horny girl looked around, being sure that her Mother…or dear Kami, her Father wasn't going to walk in and see what she was going to do.

"Perfect!" Bulma, now knowing that the coast was clear, got down on her knees next to the partially nude man. "Just one taste…that's all I need." Gazing at his rigid shaft, she watched a pearl of precum slide down from the slit. Her hunger for him boiling over, she leaned forward, her mouth opening over the slit when-

"Bulma!" Her Mother's voice could be heard in the living room, the woman's heels clicking towards the kitchen.

"Fuck!" Bulma swore as she got back on her feet, quickly grabbing a towel and tossing it over the man's nude rod.

"Oh, there you are, dear!" Panchy walked into the kitchen, happy to have at last found her daughter. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Hi…Mom…" Bulma tried to hide her blushing face behind her hair, but to no avail.

"Is something the matter, dear?" The blonde asked, hoping her daughter was feeling well.

"Oh, you know; the usual." Bulma sighed. "Vegeta just passed out from my cooking is all." She gestured over to her out cold man.

"Well I told you, you should have been in the kitchen with me learning how to cook properly instead of working on those gizmos with your Father." Panchy closed her eyes even further, expressing her disappointment in her daughter's skill sets.

"Yeah, yeah, now what's up?" Bulma was really tired of her Mother's nagging. She just wanted to get back up stairs and put some panties on before something horrible happened.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Panchy smiled again. "One of your friends is at the door, Roshi; I think he said his name was."

Bulma's eyes popped open in fear. _Not the old pervert! He must have heard about what the other guys saw when they came here. Fucking Goku! I swear I'll get you for this!_

"You didn't let him in, right?" Bulma asked apprehensively, hoping her Mother hadn't screwed up that much.

"Oh, don't worry, dear." I remembered yesterday." She giggled. "I doubt you want any more of your friends seeing your hooters do you?"

"Mom!" Bulma gasped at her Mother's crassness.

"Okay, okay." She waved her off. "He's at the front door. You may want to deal with him before he decides to try to get in through the window." The blonde stepped over the downed saiyan and started washing up.

"Fine…" Bulma breathed, holding her skirt down so that she wouldn't give the old fart a show, she made her way to the front door.

Opening it up, she was met by the old perv with a pink box. "Hey, Bulma! I heard you had a bad week! So I bought you a present!" He held it out for her to take, hoping she'd at least try it on.

"What. Is it?" She barked, still making sure her skirt was secure.

Roshi's eyes ran up and down her form. _Damn! Those puppies have grown! I didn't believe Krillin when he told me, but they are huge!_ His gaze shifting to her skirt, he recalled that day they had met on the beach… Maybe if he was lucky the wind would give him a treat.

"Well I was just thinking how it's so rare that any of us ever get together for a party so I thought that it would be great if we all came to Kame House and had a beach party!" He held the present up to her face. "Isn't that a great idea? I even got you a swim suit!" He opened up the box, letting the three scraps of white fabric hang down before her.

Scowling at the "gift" Bulma doubted she'd be able to cover even half a boob with the entire thing, let alone anything with the pathetic excuse for a bikini top. "No thanks; pervert…" She let her displeasure shine through as she spoke, hoping to end this pointless conversation as soon as possible.

"Awww…" The old man let the bikini fall back into the box. Looking back up at her, he put on his best puppy dog face. "Well do you think you could give me a little 'Cush Cush'? Just for old time's sake?"

"NO!" Bulma screamed, her anger boiling over, she swatted the man across the face, sending him flying off into the distance. Her other hand still holding her skirt down, it was so short that even walking risked flashing someone. She took one last look around to make sure no one had seen anything before ducking back inside, hoping to finally get back to her room.

Meanwhile, back in the kitchen, Panchy had finished up washing all the plates, the entire room looking spick and span. "There! Now that's how a real housewife does it!

She looked down at the unconscious man, spotting the towel resting over his cock.

"Oh, Bulma." She sighed. "I can't believe you left a towel on the floor!" Reaching down to grab the top, she wrapped her fingers around it before pulling.

"AHHHHH!" The blonde woman's scream carried through the room as she unwittingly finished the saiyan prince off, his volcano at last erupting in her hand.

Hearing the scream from the staircase Bulma resisted the urge to go back and check to see what had happened. "I've had too many close calls for one day to go back in there!" She turned back to the staircase, her velvety core still aching for its best friend; she went back to her room to clean up, a pink box held tightly under her arm…

 **A/N: What will happen on day 5? And will anyone else see Bulma before Vegeta finally beds her? There may be another surprise in store so don't touch that dial! REVIEW if you can!**


	6. Day 4 Night: PC

**A/N: Surprise again! I love the reviews you all give, because I frequently get great ways to expand upon the story from them.**

 **Day 4 Night:**

"Wha…?" Vegeta stirred on the kitchen floor. Looking around he had just woken up after the…incident he'd had earlier.

His eyes scanning over the room he saw that the room was cleaner than it usually was; it was as if someone had been scrubbing it for hours. "Who the fuck needed to clean this?" He stood up now, brushing himself off.

"Huh?" Vegeta looked down at his limp cock. _Now there is something I didn't think I'd see again…_ He chuckled. For whatever the reason, he felt refreshed, it was as if all the sexual tension he had been feeling had been lifted off of his shoulders.

"Ha!" He raised his arms in victory, remembering how he had turned the tables on the woman earlier that day. "That's day 4, Bulma." He laughed. "I sure hope you have something better up your sleeve or you're really going to regret it when the week is up!"

"Yes!" His arms pumping above his head, he marched out of the kitchen, well on his way to his room. He wouldn't need the shower tonight!

On his way out of the kitchen though, he unknowingly passed a blonde woman shaking in the corner, a bottle of bleach in one hand and a rag in the other. "It's everywhere…" She shivered. "It's everywhere!..."

 **Upstairs:**

"Ughhh!" Bulma sighed as she leaned back in her swivel chair. She was up late tonight on the computer, accomplishing the task of not just restoring some of the dignity she had lost in the past few days, but also getting back at a particular family.

"Fucking Goku!" She breathed. "Couldn't he just appreciate seeing me topless and not tell everyone? Why do men have to brag so much!?"

The bluennette was well aware of what men usually did when they saw a girl naked, but still; you'd think there'd be some barriers.

Her mind shifting to the man's son, her eyebrows furrowed at the thought of how he'd gotten one over on her.

"I can't believe that little runt tricked me into sending him a topless pic of myself!" Bulma stared at the computer screen, endless lines of code moving across the screen as she muttered.

"I'm Bulma Briefs, the smartest girl on the planet! No way is a kid going to keep the upper hand over me!" Her mouse still running through the lines of coding, she at last found the one she wanted. Clicking on it, the image it contained popped up on the screen, her nude rack appearing before her eyes. "Gotcha…" She grinned.

 **Kame House:**

Roshi's party meanwhile, had gotten into full swing, all the guys, save for Piccolo, showed up, but with Bulma refusing to come and Chichi being Chichi, it was without a doubt a huge sausage fest!

"AWW! Are you kidding me?" Roshi yelled at all his students, shaking his staff in the air. "None of you brought any girls here?"

"Sorry, Master." Krillin hung his head low. "Maron broke up with me, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah!" The old man waved off his sulking student. "What about you, Tien? Where's Launch?" He asked the triclops.

"Heh." The man looked away. "Let's just say it's the time of the month when she's permanently blonde…"

"In that case, it's always her time of the month!" Yamcha laughed from the other side of the room, a bottle nearly falling from his hands.

"Shut up! At least I have a girl, you damn playboy!" Tien yelled back, earning him a 'cheers' from the other man, his drink bottoming out as he guzzled it down.

"Uhhhh-heeehhhh…" Roshi looked up at his greatest student and old friend. "Goku…?" He was willing to have any girl talk to him tonight, even one that would kill him on sight. "Is Chichi coming?"

Goku just reached around and held the back of his head with a wide grin. "She's uhhh…she's having a tough time walking right now, Master Roshi, so she couldn't come!" He laughed, Gohan blushing beside him.

 _Maybe I should have offered her the bikini? Even if she's not as curvy as Bulma, at least Goku might have been able to convince her to wear it for him!_ The old pervert mused.

"I bet she is, Mr. Super Saiyan!" Yamcha called from across the room again, he was really enjoying this!

"Would the peanut gallery shut the hell up?!" Krillin yelled back at the merry man. "This is serious!"

"The only serious thing is the lack of tacos and balloons around here; am I right?" He couldn't stop laughing, his bottle falling to the floor.

"Ohhhh…" Krillin looked down at Gohan; the poor boy's face was as red as a cherry. "I'm sorry about him, little buddy. You know how Yamcha can get."

"Umm-hmmm…" Everyone nodded in agreement, Gohan's blush only increasing.

"What about Bulma?" Goku suddenly asked, once the room had gone silent. "Did she like your present, Master?" He asked the old hermit.

Goku's mention of the bluennette and the present made Roshi envision the curvy girl in the tiny string bikini, the white strings and thin strips of fabric digging into her soft, bouncy skin at every turn. Not to mention the fact that he bikini was meant to be see through! He had really missed out on something grand!

"Why no she did not!" The poor man barked. "She took one look at it and knocked me clear across the city! I don't remember her being that strong before!" His eyes sank lower. "And I think she stole the bikini."

"Yeah, like she would want anything to do with THAT!" Krillin laughed, having no idea of Vegeta's plight.

"Maybe she's been getting a few tips from Vegeta?" Tien stepped in; he is training all the time."

"I can think of a tip he could give her!" Yamcha's perverted voice rang out across the group again, making them all turn beet red.

"Hey! Aren't you jealous that it's Vegeta's "tip" and not yours?" Tien was hoping to silence the loudmouth.

"I gave her so many "tips" there is nothing left I can do to her! HAAHAHAHA" Yamcha popped open another bottle and started drinking, his laughter echoing throughout the room.

"Not like she is now though…" Krillin snickered, his smirk growing as he recalled how much Bulma had grown over the years. "I know she wasn't as big as she is now, when she dated you, Yamcha."

That statement finally shut the man up, his face growing sad while the rest of the men at last had a laugh of their own.

During all this, Gohan snuck out of the room, hiding behind a corner, he whipped out his phone. "Speaking of Bulma…" He snickered as the picture of her boobies popped up on the screen. "I guess all that studying made me smart after all." He grinned, his eyes running over her flawless bouncy skin once again.

"Yeah, she is huge now!" Goku held his arms far apart, somehow over exaggerating the bluennette's bust.

"Huh?" Roshi turned to face his student, his disappointment over not groping the woman earlier growing with every word.

"Yeah, when I went to see her the other day, she was topless! Bulma was dripping with cold lemonade and her boobies were bouncing all over the place! She got really mad when she saw me though! HAHAHA!"

Goku's hand returned to the back of his head, Roshi's glasses nearly falling off his face. _How could I not even try to lift her shirt up? I knew she wasn't wearing a bra…_

"Yeah, and when we came over, she was wearing nothing, but short shorts!" Krillin began his recollection. "Sadly though, she was covering her jugs with her arms so we didn't see the whole thing like you. Goku, you lucky SOB!"

It was then that Gohan came out from behind the corner, returning to the group with his phone in his hand.

"Oh, hey, little man!" Goku patted his son on the head. "One minute guys, I just need to go to the bathroom." The man said as he left, leaving the rest of the men to go over what they had seen.

"What are you guys talking about?" Gohan looked up at them, Yamcha having now rejoined the main group in a circle.

"Oh, nothing for you, little buddy!" Krillin elbowed him in the ribs. "Just water balloons."

"Yeah, Bulma's water balloons!" Yamcha laughed, Tien soon elbowing him in the shoulder.

"I wish I could see Bulma's water balloons…" Roshi muttered sadly, being the only man among the group not to have seen her topless in some way.

"Hey, don't forget about me!" Oolong said as he walked into the room, the pig being late to the party. "I'd give up my right oinker to get a glimpse of those beauties!" He laughed.

Gohan looked at the sad look on his Father's mentor's face and then his phone. He could brighten the old man's day…

"Master Roshi?..." Gohan took a couple steps toward the old man.

"Yes, Gohan?" The turtle hermit tried to seem happier in front of the boy; he was always so sweet and innocent.

"I uhh… I have a picture of Bulma's boobies…if…if you want to see it…" He blushed bright red as he offered up Bulma's dignity to the old perv.

"Really?" Roshi cheered as he stared at the boy with wide eyes. "Where?!"

Gohan held up the phone with a smile on his face. "You won't believe how I got it…"

 **Capsule Corp. Bulma's Room:**

"FINALLY! Bulma thrust her arms up in the air, causing her nude bosoms to bounce and jiggle in her robe, the thin sash barely holding the cloth together. "I've finally found the picture!" Typing a few more commands into her keyboard, Bulma found the location of Gohan's phone.

Her eyes suddenly grew wide in terror. "OMK! He's at Kame House!" She shook in her seat. "He might be planning on showing everyone my boobies!"

Bulma unconsciously held her robe shut around her jiggling melons. "I won't be able to face any of them again if that picture gets out!" Her eyebrows furrowed as she typed in the command to delete the picture from the kid's cell.

"Shit! The woman cursed as the word "ERROR" popped up on the screen. She couldn't delete the picture, but remembering how she had cleansed Yamcha's devices of her…dignity when they broke up, she knew the perfect way to remove the picture AND have a little payback on the little runt!

"You want to show everyone a picture of a pair of boobies? I'll give you a pair to show as much as you want!" Dragging and dropping in a new pic from her computer, she watched as the boy's trophy was lost forever, no trace existing of his victory over her. "Now you'll learn…" She watched the new picture solidify. "Don't ever fuck with Bulma Briefs…"

 **Kame House:**

"Here you go." Gohan brought up the picture on his phone, not bothering to look at it before handing it over to the old pervert.

"OOOOH YEAH!" Roshi drooled as he ogled the picture of Bulma's melons. "These are amazing! Look how perky they are! HEHEHEH!"

"Here, let me take a look!" Yamcha leaned in behind him, Tien and Krillin soon following suit.

"Don't forget about me, you jackasses!" Oolong squeezed his way in, his eyes popping wide open at the sight of Bulma's cherry red nipples.

"Man! They don't make women like that anymore!" The pig grinned, admiring the way her boobs sat on her chest, like two small cupcakes.

"Hey…" Krillin raised an eyebrow. "Don't they seem a lot smaller than the other day?" The short man asked the others.

Tien nodded his head. "And they're more curved, while Bulma's were like two bowling balls."

"Yeah." Roshi looked up at the boy. "When did you say she sent you the picture again?"

"Yesterday, Master!" Gohan looked somewhat shaken up by their reactions. The last thing anyone would do upon seeing Bulma topless would be to complain…something was wrong.

"Here, let me see too!" Gohan squeezed into the group, his eyes running over the cute fruits on the screen.

"Hmm…" Roshi murmured. "Those look a lot more like apples than melons to me…"

"Wait a second?" Yamcha suddenly butted in. "Bulma has pink nipples…these are red."

"What are you saying?" Tien looked over at his friend, one eye still glued to the pearly flesh.

"I'm saying those aren't Bulma's boobies!" He shouted. "Trust me! After all the years I spent with her; I know exactly what every inch of her skin looks like, and those aren't hers!"

"Then whose are they?" Oolong asked, his right oinker safe right where it was.

"Those aren't whose?" Goku asked as he returned from the bathroom, his eyebrow cocked at their conversation.

"Bulma's jugs, Goku." Roshi looked at him. "Gohan was supposed to be showing us a picture of Bulma's rack, but Yamcha says these aren't hers."

"Mmmmhmmmm…" Yamcha shook his head. "Bulma's were bigger than those when we dated, never mind how they looked the other day!"

"Let me see." Goku smiled, walking over to the group.

Leaning down to look at the girl in the picture, he spotted something all the other men had overlooked, two long streams of black hair on the woman's shoulders, mostly cut off in the corners of the picture.

Goku's blood ran cold as he realized whose boobs this was a picture of; and the idea that almost every guy he knew now knew what she looked like topless made him feel dizzy. "Chichi?" He gasped, the entire group all at once echoing his statement.

"CHICHI!?"

"And here I thought she'd worked off all her fat, I bet you're happy she missed a couple spots, eh Mr. Super Saiyan." Yamcha rose his bottle to his shaking friend.

"Woooeee! Nice one, Goku! Heheheh!" Roshi patted his wobbling student on the back. "You didn't catch the white whales, but you certainly didn't reel in a couple of minnows either!"

"Thanks…Master…" Goku said, If this was how he felt, he could only imagine how Chichi would react to all their friends seeing her topless. His eyes rolling back, he fainted, his large body toppling over onto the table.

"Hey, Gohan…" Krillin elbowed his friend in the ribs again. "Maybe you should come live here for a while, you know? Get out of the mountains for a bit. It might help to clear up whatever is going on in that mind of yours." _Who knows what those mountain kids are into?_

"No! I had a picture of Bulma's boobies! I swear! Just let me check it again!" He reached for the phone, but Roshi pocketed it.

"Calm down now." He patted the boy on the head. "You can stay here for a while. It might do ya some good." Looking over at his Father, he gave him a weary glance. "Now I don't think Goku will remember any of this when he wakes up so how about we all just forget this ever happened?"

"Sure, Yeah, Uhuh." All the men agreed to forget about it, save for Gohan.

"Well can I have my phone back?" He held out his hand towards the old master.

"Hmm…" Roshi mulled it over in his mind for a moment. "Once you're better." He snickered. _I've got some apples to inspect…_

 **Capsule Corp. Bulma's Room:**

"I think that will teach them all a lesson." Bulma softly played with her boobies, enjoying the way her flesh bounced when she poked it. "I hope you all enjoyed seeing "my" rack, guys." She laughed at her own victory.

She had done it, payback on all three of them! It looked like seeing Bulma topless wasn't such a blessing after all.

"Heh." Bulma leaned back in her chair. "No one's going to say yours are too big…Chichi."

Behind her though, sat the present from Master Roshi…the contents nowhere to be seen…

 **A/N: Day 5 is coming up later! It is really going to heat up from here so stay tuned and REVIEW!**


	7. Day 5: Bunny Girl

**A/N: Missed last week due to requests. Now here is DAY 5!**

 **Day 5. Vegeta's Room:**

"Ugh-huuuah!" Vegeta yawned. The Prince of all Saiyans had, had a wonderful night's sleep. It was as if all of the sexual tension he had been experiencing throughout the week had been washed away!

"Kami, yes!" He stretched his muscular arms, feeling as relaxed as ever. "It's like it's day 1 all over again! Bulma, my little tease, I think you've lost this one!" Pulling on a pair of shorts and a tank top, the man felt like taking it easy today. His battle suits had been working against him anyhow, the friction only aiding his bluennette foe so he thought it was a better idea to wear something that didn't rub him in just the right way.

Now fully dressed, the man gave himself one more confident grin in the bathroom mirror before going down stairs.

"Grrr…." His stomach starting to rumble, Vegeta hoped there'd be food waiting for him when he got down stairs.

If today was to go anything like yesterday did; victory was assured.

 **Bulma's Room:**

"You have got to be kidding me!" The girl almost screamed. Bulma was trying to put on her next sexy attempt at breaking her man, but at the moment the old outfit was fighting her tooth and nail.

"Seriously! I haven't gained that much weight; have I?" Pulling with all her might, Bulma was finally able to slide the black costume up her ample thighs, the material clinging tightly to her rather round butt and outlining her soft mound in a way that would make a porn star blush.

"There!" She had finally done it! Walking over to her full length mirror, Bulma checked herself out.

"And to think I almost threw this thing out years ago!" She modeled the old costume for herself.

She really was impressed with herself. _Who would have thought to drag this old thing out of the closet?_ "A winner; that's who!" Bulma cheered for herself, giving the victory sign before realizing she was jiggling a little more than usual.

"Shit! I better put these away!" She giggled. "Not much of a tease if I just walk out there topless!" Hiking up the suit as best she could, Bulma managed to cover the tips of her large boobies in the black material.

"Well I guess if there is a reason for it not fitting right; I'm glad it's this one." She blushed as she looked herself over. It looked like her double Ds were going to burst from the outfit at any moment. There was certainly much more room to operate when she was a perky teenager, never mind a bouncy woman.

 _Hopefully no one shows up today…_ She thought. Then again though, with that picture of Chichi she had sent the boy; she was sure everyone was VERY busy with it.

A victorious look crossing her cheeks, she thought about what it would be like to know the old perv probably had a pic of her boobs. "Glad I'm not Chichi!" She chuckled.

Giving herself one final check in the mirror, she walked over to her personal mini fridge.

Leaning down, she reached in when her boobies suddenly tumbled out of her costume, the round orbs bouncing gleefully into the open air. "Oh!" She gasped, the cool air hitting her nipples and causing them to react instantly. "Now there's an idea…" She grinned.

Stuffing her girls back into the costume, Bulma grabbed what she needed from her mini fridge, the orange object soon being crammed between her overexcited melons.

"Vegeta…" She said, donning her headpiece. "I hope you're ready to eat your vegetables!"

 **Down Stairs:**

"Huh?" The Prince gasped, finally making his way down the staircase. He may have been confident about the woman today, but the stair case still concerned him.

"Cursed objects!" He gave the stairs one final, weary look as he left them. He knew just how deadly they were. One wrong thought and a man could be sent tumbling to his death! Certainly not a fate worthy of a Prince!

Crossing into the living room, Vegeta barely spared a thought of the woman's humiliation that day. What had happened to her in the kitchen was far more…delectable. He could remember it perfectly. Her panting, aching form pressed against his lips, her greatest weapon becoming her greatest weakness as he gently teased it, massaging it with his voice and breath until she could not take any more. The man ran his tongue around his lips, remembering her taste. As much as he craved it, he knew he had but two more days after today until she would be his.

Walking into the kitchen, he let his plans for the bluennette's evil body be known. "When I get my hands on you I am going to fuck you until you can't even bear the feeling of underwear…" He grinned, sensing something; he looked to the right, a blushing blonde woman staring right at him.

"…." Her normally closed eyes seemed to say a thousand words all at once, even as silence reigned in the room.

"…."Vegeta just stared right back at her, wondering why on Earth the stupid fool was giving him such a look. Then it hit him. Realizing that his mouth was open and not closed as he had thought, Vegeta knew he had said the words he was thinking. His plans for the complete and utter defilement of the bluennette told to her mother.

"Uhhhhh…" His cheeks blushing bright red, the man barely noticed that he was sporting quite the tent in his shorts, but Panchy noticed…oh did she notice!

"Ah!" She jumped, her body just as nimble as it always was, she quickly shot for the food on the counter, hoping to distract herself from the attractive male.

"Here! Go ahead and sit down, Vegeta!" She spoke as she ran. "Bulma made this a few minutes ago so it's all ready for you!"

It was amazing watching her move. Still standing exactly where he had been, Vegeta just watched as the blonde ran like lightning, her thin body going from one side of the kitchen to the other, the table soon being set for his majesty to feast.

"Huh-Uh-Huh!" She panted; her body beginning to form a thin layer of sweat, she watched as the man sit down to enjoy his food.

Looking to the side at the panting woman, he couldn't help grinning at the way her large breasts sat in her yellow tube top, the jiggly flesh wobbling with her every breath. _Like mother; like daughter._ He grinned. Although as far as he could tell, the daughter had more than surpassed mom ages ago...

Bulma had prepared quite the feast for the refreshed saiyan. Laid out across the table were heaping helping of macaroni and cheese, bacon, eggs, toast, and best of all, a nice 30oz steak.

As literally perplexed by it all as he was, Vegeta was trying his best not to question a good thing. _It's not like the woman is here to interrupt anyway!_ He thought as he settled in for a delicious meal.

Panchy just stood there like a mannequin, watching the man eat. All she could think about were the event of the previous day. In her efforts to make her kitchen clean, she had unwittingly given the final stroke to the most deprived manhood on the planet.

 _It was…everywhere…_ She recalled with a blush. She had been so turned on by the whole affair she had been left a jabbering mess! It certainly wasn't like Dr. Briefs was coating her like that…well not these days anyway…

Her eyes still on him, she could only watch as he shoveled down the food, clearing the table until he eventually got to his steak. It was painful to watch, before her very eyes he opened up a jar of horseradish, the white condiment spraying out of the jar as he wrenched it open.

"Gah! Stupid horse-shit!" The man yelled, his face being splattered with the white substance.

"Oooohhh…" Panchy moaned quietly, her body heating up to the show before her; she could not take her eyes away as his tongue gently cleaned off the substance from his face.

Her cheeks tinting dark red, she felt like her body was on fire! Her D cups were beginning to sweat in their tube top, her core was heating up, she had to do something! Moving as fast as she could, she shot out of the room, leaving Vegeta with a napkin in his hand and a shocked expression on his face. "What the hell is up with her?" He asked himself. Not really caring, he got back to his food.

"Not my woman; not my problem." He said to himself. Bulma was far more woman than he could handle as it was, never mind what had to be the source of her rather impressive…genes.

Settling in for probably the calmest meal he'd had all week, Vegeta savored every bite of his manly breakfast, not a green object in sight just the way he liked it!

"Ahhh… That hits the spot!" He got up from the table, gently rubbing his stomach he walked into the living room. Finding a nice recliner to relax in, he lied back, enjoying what would surely be another win for man and a loss for woman.

That was until he heard her voice. "Vegeta! Are you in there? Did you enjoy your breakfast?" How he had come to hate that voice.

Her voice used to mean she was near, that her body was close, all he needed to do was show her a little affection and she would easily open her legs for him to have his fun. Now though…now he feared her voice, because it meant teasing without mercy and without respite until he finally broke. It didn't mean guaranteed sex anymore; now it signaled another possibility of defeat. He braced himself for what was to come.

"Yeah! It was fine!" He called back to her, her body obviously somewhere nearby. _What is she up to?_

"That's great!" She sounded as bubbly as ever…that meant bad things for her prey.

 _What is it going to be today?_ Vegeta tried his best to predict the woman's plan of attack. _Leotard? No. Cooking apron! No. Hmmm…fishnets?_ All the various images of Bulma dressed so scantily made him want to explode, his cock now painfully tight in his rather loose shorts.

"Yeah! I'm glad you enjoyed it honey!" She smirked as she stepped out around the corner, entering the living room and causing the man's eyes to pop wide open.

"There's just one thing I forgot…" Her smile missed his gaze, his eyes elsewhere on her form. "I forgot to feed you your vegetables…" Pointing down her body, she brought attention to the rather long carrot shoved between her milky boobies, the ripe flesh turning pink from the pressure of her costume.

"Woman…" He stuttered. "What are you wear-"

"Oh, this?" She pointed at her outfit. "It's just an old get up I wore for a little while as a teenager." She modeled her outfit before him. "Do you like it? I…stuffed myself into it just for you…"

She indeed was wearing a blast from the past. Long forgotten in her wardrobe, her bunny suit from her days traveling with Goku and Oolong was now wrapped tightly around the buxom babe, her womanly curves pressing against every seam.

His eyes running over her body, he wondered how on Earth she had been able to fit into it in the first place! _Fuck…me…_ The suit barely covered anything! Mainly her bottom half and midriff, the top just covering the ends of her rather impressive bosom, leaving the entirety of her legs out in the open, their long forms begging him to climb them and pick her feminine fruit at the apex of their trunks.

"And can you believe it still fits?!" Her words rang out like another slap of sweet irony, because it did, but really, as far as the man was concerned. It fit…but…"they" didn't. His eyes still glued to her pinkening boobies, he both wished for and dreaded their eventual release from their confinement.

"Don't I look like a cute little bunny?" She turned around now, her shapely bum wiggling at the shaking man, an adorable little cotton ball sitting right above the cleft of her succulent cheeks, teasing him, daring him slap the pale skin until it glowed. Turning back around, she advanced on him, the suit clinging to the apex of her thighs, the lips of her womanhood being perfectly outlined for his wanting eyes. _What I would give to slap that ass of hers…_ He felt like his body was on fire already!

"Vegeta…? Your little bunny is talking to you…" She spoke to him now, gently leaning over in front of him, his eyes now almost submerged in her creamy cleavage, her large globes bouncing around before him, leaning on the edge of escape.

"Yes…?" He replied, not at all interested in her devilish words. He had read far too much Playdragon as of late, now with the scantily clad woman before him, he wondered if it were his dreams or his nightmares that were becoming reality.

"I said…" She gently pulled the carrot out from between her boobies, the soft flesh jiggling at the sudden movement. "Are you ready for your vegetables?"

The man deftly followed the carrot as it made its way upward, slowly tracing over her magnificent globes, it slid up her neck, gently grazing her chin before settling on her lips. "I know I am…"

"Wah…" His fears were becoming reality as Bulma took the orange rod into her mouth, her lips closing around it; she showed him exactly how to enjoy his produce.

 _Let's see how you handle a little oral teasing of your own?_ Confidence streaming across her face, Bulma sucked on the carrot. Before the man's eyes she suckled it between her lips, carefully running her teeth along the bottom and peeling off small morsels of food to fuel her fire, but how she wished it was something else she was milking instead.

 _Damnit…_ Was all Vegeta could think. His mind was absolutely reeling! Here he had thought he'd have a nice calm, peaceful day after a delicious meal, and now this!

"Oomph!" She pulled the carrot out of her mouth, a trail of saliva still connecting her ruby red lips with the soaked tip. "What is it, Vegeta?" She smirked. "Are you still…hungry?"

Letting the phallic shaped vegetable slide back into her mouth, she bobbed her head on the long rod, giving her best impression of what the man wished to see so badly in his lap.

"Gah! Woman! Why are you so…lewd?" Leaning back in the recliner, Vegeta's fingers sank into the arm rests, his fingers gripping the material and distorting it greatly.

Her huge breasts jiggling with her every movement, the man could barely tell where he should be looking; at the magnificent display of feminine curves or the erotic performance she was giving with that dirty mouth of hers.

Bulma seemed to be picking up the pace now, her bunny ears flopping with each thrust of the carrot, she deep throated the lucky vegetable before pulling it back out again to nibble on the head, her tongue gently caressing the tip before drawing the entire thing back into her mouth, the whole time eliciting excited moan after moan. _Please! Vegeta! Hurry up and take me! I need to feel you deep inside me!_ At this point Bulma was on the verge of fucking herself with the lucky carrot if Vegeta didn't hurry up and give her what she wanted…what they both wanted.

Feeling his cock tearing at his shorts, Vegeta looked down; what a mistake that was! "Oh, Fuck!" He wasn't the only one enjoying her performance. He could tell from the steady stream of juices flowing down her thigh that she wished she was sucking the very same thing he was.

"Ooaaahhhhmmhmmmmm…" She moaned, popping the carrot out of her mouth, Bulma kissed the liquid off of it before licking her lips. "I do love carrots, Vegeta…" Her words hit his aching cock like a hot iron. "I just wish it was bigger…do you know of anything bigger that I can…" She enunciated the next word in a way that made him want to snap. "Suck…"

 _Must…hold…on…_ Where had it all gone wrong? Not five minutes ago the man was as confident in his victory in this day as ever! But, now, once more the cursed woman had done it; she had left him teetering on the edge of annihilation before her sultry form…and all of it with a carrot.

"Woman…" He growled, his voice low, he wanted her to go away, to leave him now while he could still control himself, but she was either too smart or too stupid for her own good.

"What's that, honey?" She leaned in, the carrot being slowly wedged back between her heavy boobies; she let it stick out towards him, the tip dripping her saliva onto her ripe melons. "I didn't catch that…I was too busy…enjoying my salad…"

The girl really was something else, he'd give her that. Normally women as busty as her were joked about as being dumb or at least having some of the nutrients meant for their brain going to the large sacks on their chests, but Bulma was different. She somehow had overfilled both her brain and boobs until each were utter perfection.

The question was though; would her physical and mental perfection be her eventual downfall?

Vegeta reclined back more and more, desperately trying to escape the woman before him, but the more he leaned back; the more she leaned forward.

"Come on, Vegeta…" She grinned at him. "Cum on…" She said the next word softly before returning to her normal volume "tell…" "Me…" She finished. _That's it…you're all mine…_ Her arms pressing her quivering globes together like a pair of overinflated water balloons, she leaned closer and closer towards him, the hopefully male carrot being squished between her wonderful jugs until… 'RIIIIIIPP!'

The eyes of both man and woman popped open at the sound. "AHHHH!" Bulma's girlish squeal erupted across the room. She had intended for her precious treasures to make an appearance, but not like this…not this much!

As she leaned in, the overstretched and overfilled bunny suit came apart. Vegeta would have seen what happened next if he wasn't immediately blinded by the fallout. Bulma's costume ripping apart at the seams, her lush body was exposed before the Prince, her soft stomach and womanly parts being shone the light, the bluennette was barely able to catch the costume between her thighs in the nick of time, sparing her the indignity of exposing her pussy in the living room.

Vegeta for his part though, was having a much more…intimate view of what happened after her wardrobe malfunction. The suit tearing apart around her, Bulma's huge double D boobies bounced out of the suit, the carrot falling to the wayside, her creamy orbs spilled out onto her man, his face being sandwiched between her big, white, marshmallows.

"MHHHMMMPPPHHHH!" Vegeta's roars of protest were stifled by her womanly pillows, his head firmly wedged between them; all he could do was thrash his head about, unwittingly getting the best motorboat in human…and saiyan history.

"OOOOHHH!" Bulma gasped, her thighs barely covering her sex, she braced herself against the recliner; her hands on either side of the man's torso, she let her boobies sit on his face, his every angle and curve being nestled in soft boobflesh.

Normally such a situation, trapped beneath such delicate, womanly assets would have been a dream come true for most men and would lead to a night of pelvis shattering sex, but for Vegeta, he still had an additional two days beyond this one before he could even think about permanently desecrating his woman in the most carnal way possible. He had to get out of here, and thank fully for him, Bulma had another visitor…

"OH…MY…KAMI…" Chichi held her hands over her mouth, a pink blush highlighting her cheeks as she started giggling uncontrollably.

"AH! CHICHI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Bulma just about freaked; jumping off of her man, she crossed her arms tightly over her boobies, pale flesh sticking out above and below her thin arms.

"I'm sorry…heheheheheh! Am I interrupting something?" Chichi giggled at Bulma's embarrassment. The bluennette's face turning bright red at her humiliation.

 _Why the fuck is she here?-_ Bulma wondered, her eyes being drawn to a blushing blonde behind her friend, she knew exactly who the culprit was! "Mom!" She shouted at the older blonde woman. "Why the hell do you keep inviting people in? You know I'm busy!"

"Oh, we can all see that…" Chichi ran her eyes rather smugly over the bluennette's nude form. It was always nice reaffirming she was the true lady among their group and not the popular bluennette. _Bulma always was a little loose around men, but this…WOW!_ She thought before continuing to giggle loudly, the sight of the genius so lewdly exposing herself hit her right on her funny bone!

"I'm sorry, hun." Panchy slowly backed away. "I'll just leave you two alone." With that she was gone, leaving Chichi alone with Bulma.

"So now that they're gone, maybe you can put some clothes on? I would like to talk to you about something and it would be easier if you didn't turn and knock me out with those things." Chichi tapped her foot on the ground now. As entertaining as it was seeing Bulma exposed as the busty slut she was, she was more inclined to plan the event she had in mind with her friend…however lewd she was.

"Huh? They're?" Bulma looked below her for her man, but he was gone. _Shit! He got away! And I was so close too!_ Bulma knew she had, had him on the ropes and her unexpected disrobing would have sealed the deal, if not for her stupid mother…

"Yes. Vegeta left and so did your mother." Chichi tapped her foot some more. "Now can you please put something on already? Maybe a napkin if that's what you prefer? Just something!" The woman was growing tired of seeing the bluennette's feminine assets now, even though she had felt superior before, now she was just feeling completely inadequate next to her.

 _Oh, no you did not just say I like wearing napkins!_ Bulma screamed in her head. Letting her arms leave her chest, her huge boobies bounced out into the open again, their pink tips staring down the opposing female. "Why do I need to cover up? We're both women, right?" Bulma smirked at her, her body fully on display for the martial artist.

 _You want to make fun of me…well two can play at that game!_ Bulma smirked.

Her eyebrow twitching, Chichi turned away in defeat. "Fine…you win…just…just put some clothes on already!"

Smiling, Bulma agreed. It wasn't the victory over a male that she sought, but a victory over a condescending female was always a plus.

Several minutes later the two women were settled in on the patio inside the main dome. A cup of tea in hand, they began to talk over what Chichi had originally come for. "So, what's up?" Bulma took a sip, her now mostly hidden breasts jiggling in her tube top as she picked up the cup.

Chichi winced once more at the bluennette's rather scandalous show of cleavage, but continued on.

"Well." She took a sip herself, her purple dress doing the exact opposite for her as Bulma's top did. "I was thinking we should have a barbeque…"

 **Vegeta's Room Midnight:**

Drying off after what seemed like his fifth cold shower since retiring to his room, Vegeta dried off his face, the soft towel drawing him back to what had happened in the recliner. "Soooo soft…" He murmured against the fabric. It smelt of her, the same detergent she used for her clothes. It was like he had his face in her cleavage all over again! He knew she changed it up on purpose, to have the scent of her clothes all around him…to drive him insane…

"Grah!" Throwing the towel across the room, he shook away the memories of her pillows pressed against his face. He had to sleep, to regain his strength for the semi-final day, but first he turned towards the dripping door. "I need…another shower…"

 **A/N: There you have it! Day 5 of Bulma's torture! Day 6 is going to be a real ball buster and 7 will be a massive 2 parter. If you are at all enjoying this fic I ask that you leave a REVIEW to tell me what you liked most or what you'd like to see later on! 3 or 4 chapters left so stay tuned!**

 **P.S.: That bikini is still missing…I wonder where it is…**

 **P.P.S.: I still have a couple of request slots open. If you would like to make a detailed request we can talk it over and see what can be made. I accept most pairings. Bulma I can be picky with, but Videl is open to being paired with ANYONE**


	8. Day 5 Night: Bed

**A/N: I am so glad you all loved the little catfight from the last chapter! Don't you love it when Bulma struts her stuff? I know I do!**

 **Day 5:**

"So a party?" Bulma took another sip of her tea, the brown liquid seeping down her throat, refreshing and burning her body at the same time.

"Yes, a party, or more specifically, a barbeque." Chichi smiled back at the other woman, taking a sip of the hot beverage herself.

"Well that sounds great and all, but why, I must ask?" Bulma set down her cup now, leaning towards the Son wife as she spoke. "Haven't the guys just had a party over at Roshi's already? Why do they need another one?"

Chichi closed her eyes, taking in another sip before explaining things further. "Exactly, "the guys" have had a party." She opened them up again. "Now we girls need one too, we'll just be nice enough to invite them."

Bulma giggled at the thought. "Invite" is a bit of a strong word with them. I doubt Goku and Vegeta would listen if we said they couldn't come and served barbeque without them!"

"Heheheh!" Chichi agreed with the statement, still drinking her cooling cup of tea. "So we'll have plenty of great food for everyone…oh and make sure to get some greens as well! My little Gohan needs his produce to keep his brain nice and sharp!" She smiled.

 _Trust me, his brain is sharp enough!_ Bulma rolled her eyes at the grinning woman. Her "little boy" had already proven his smarts when he had humiliated her by tricking her into sending him a topless pic of herself! The last thing she needed was him being even craftier… "We'll get some potato salad." Bulma smiled. _That should be more than enough for the little runt!_

"Oh!" Chichi suddenly perked up. "That reminds me. "Why did you send me a picture of your boobs the other day? It's not like I don't see them every time we exercise." She asked the blushing bluennette.

"Oh, I was just joking around was all, heheheh! You know? Trying to see if I could freak you out a little!" Bulma was blushing like mad, her arms held tightly behind her head. "You know? Just a little, BLEH!" She grabbed hold of her boobies, pretending they were trying to bounce towards the other woman.

Ignoring the rather, impressive, display, she continued. "Hmm…" Chichi crossed her arms over her chest. "Well you shouldn't send things like that. Do you have any idea how much it would corrupt my little Gohan's mind if he saw those big melons of yours? As a matter of fact there was a beer commercial on TV for a second or two before I was able to change it the other day and I could have sworn I saw that hypnotized look in his eyes that men get when they've seen something dirty!" She drank some more tea.

"He's been avoiding my gaze a lot lately and I can't figure out why…maybe he got into Roshi's dirty magazines at his party…"

 _I'm sure he saw something dirty, Chichi, but it wasn't something of Roshi's…it was his clean freak Mommy!_ Bulma was so glad that Chichi always required a shower right after they worked out together; it allowed the bluennette the opportunity to take a quick pic of her boobs while she was stripping…a pic that had come in handy so much a couple days ago… Why she had taken it?...Just a little secret of hers…

"Come to think of it I still don't know where his cell phone disappeared to…" Chichi finished, picking up her cup once more.

The bluennette grinned at the younger woman's ignorance. _Oh, what you would do if you knew…I bet Roshi never thought YOU'D develop so nicely, Chichi…_

There was a moment of silence before Bulma spoke up again, doing her best to forget the sights that the little punk had seen. "So having it out here would be good?" Bulma held her arms out to further show the size of the dome.

"Yes!" Chichi smiled. "And since you have a pool…" She looked over at the bluennette's large body of water. "Why don't we make it a pool party as well?" She cocked an eyebrow at the genius.

 _Her? In a swimsuit? Oh, I've got to see this!_ "Sure!" Bulma grinned. "I'd love to see you in that famous armor Goku's always bragging about…I'm surprised it still fits, after all these years…"

"You're darn right it does!" Chichi gave Bulma's playful look a scowl. "And regardless of how form fitting it is; I doubt it's anywhere near as skimpy as what you're planning to wear!"

At Chichi's remark, Bulma leaned to the side reaching into her pool bag and pulling out a remarkably small white bikini, Chichi's cheeks turned red at the mere sight of such a revealing suit. "Roshi happened to get me this a couple days ago…" Bulma rubbed the pathetic excuse for a top between her fingers."

 _Kami! Don't tell me she actually plans to wear that? It looks like it is as thin as paper!_ Chichi gasped at the bikini that not even a stripper would feel safe wearing.

"Well at least it looks like it would fit…" Chichi looked over her nails. "That bunny suit didn't seem to be able to contain all that…weight you've put on…"

 _Ohhhh! Now you've gone too far, Chichi!"_ Bulma could feel her competitive spirit rising yet again.

"Well I don't think Vegeta minds "where" the extra weight is…" She showed her the bikini top in full, displaying how it was more string that fabric.

"And trust me, Chichi…" Bulma smirked at her. "There were a couple of very good reasons that, that suit ripped…and I would bet any amount of money that your two reasons wouldn't be able to rip it in a million years…" Just to rub it in a little more, Bulma puffed our her chest, letting her girls finish the job as she gave Chichi's own pair the same disapproving look the woman had given her own when she had first arrived.

Chichi looked like she was on the verge of exploding when she remembered a couple of very important facts that would work against the bluennette and her rather overweight girlfriends.

"Tease my body as much as you want, Bulma." Chichi grinned. "But just remember two things; I can take more than two steps without bouncing out of my top…"

Bulma stared at her apprehensively, her cheeks tinting pink.

"And Roshi will be at the party too…and something tells me he'll be going straight for the biggest fish he can see…" _Big boobies are just vulnerability, Bulma. It's just more of you the old man can grab onto…_

Standing up from her chair now, Bulma stood with her, ready to escort her friend to the door.

"Want me to take-"Chichi went to clean up her cup, but Bulma stopped her.

"Don't worry, I'll deal with it later…I'll just show you the door…" Bulma hooked her arm into her friend's, pressing their bodies together in a way that made Bulma's right boobie squish around Chichi's arm, reminding the woman yet again of her endowments.

Arriving at the door, Chichi pulled out her flying car capsule. "So we'll talk tomorrow night to arrange the rest and have the party here on Sunday?" Chichi asked.

"You betcha!" Bulma waved at her friend. "Day seven it is!"

"Pardon?" Chichi turned back around, but Bulma just waved her off.

"Don't worry about it! I'll take care of everything!" The bluennette continued to wave, the Son wife waving back as she took off, her car soon becoming a light in the sky.

Watching her go, Bulma now had the perfect set up for her final day. "If by some act of Kami Vegeta manages to survive tomorrow…" Bulma grinned. "He will finally give in and fuck me on my back like the sexy saiyan he is…"

"Umm, excuse me? Miss Bulma?" The sound of the gardener's shaky voice made her turn around in a jolt, his blushing face meeting her red one.

"Y…yes…" She stuttered. _OMK! Don't tell me he heard any of that!_

"I was just…wo…wondering…" The poor old man was having a hard time meeting the woman's gaze. His eyes facing the ground as his mind kept repeating her words of need in his mind. "Since…you're having a party and all…if I…could have the day off Sunday?"

 _Oh, sweet green god; he heard!_ "SURE!" Bulma gave him a quick pat on the shoulder. "I'll tell you what? You can have the whole next nine days off! All paid! Just don't come anywhere near here until those days are up, kay?"

"Yes!" The old man nearly jumped out of his shoes at her words. "Thank you, Miss Bulma! I really appreciate it!" He ran off, his entire week free for fun.

"Phew!" Bulma wiped her brow. "At least if worst comes to worst I won't have him seeing me being used like a human sex doll…" She looked down at her chest, her eyes growing wide at the rather large points sticking out of her thin shirt.

"Uhhh…" She covered them with her hands, realizing why the guy was having such a hard time facing her. _Maybe Chichi was right about them being big liabilities after all…_ She wondered, her long legs carrying her back inside. She had some planning to do!

 **Day 5 Night. Vegeta's Room:**

"GWAH! That cheap little…UGH!" The Prince of all Saiyans threw his arms up in the air once more as he went over the day's events in his mind.

He had been resisting well and then that woman…that woman had sucked off a carrot…A CARROT! Right in front of him, she had blown a vegetable!

"Is there any limit to that woman's lewdness?!" He could feel his voice rising. "She sucked that thing like a pro! Her tongue wrapping around it…it…Ugh!" His shorts growing painfully tight again, Vegeta tore them off, throwing the last of his clothing to the floor as he continued to march around his room in anger.

As much as he could not believe he was in love with such a dirty…no…filthy woman. He could not get her actions out of his mind. She was a very naughty little vixen, but at the same time, no matter how dirty she acted, she was doing it for him and him alone…for no other man was she acting like such a depraved little slut…

He knew how she held herself outside of the home, how refined and strong she was in wielding her power as the top executive of Capsule Corp. Yet when it came to him, she was his needy little minx, walking around in barely anything, flashing him her pussy and jiggling her huge boobies in his face at every turn.

Yes, she was a dirty girl…a very dirty girl, but he could grin knowing that it was his filth that she was dirty in…no one else's' and that made her squeaky clean in his eyes.

Feeling his nerves finally calming down, Vegeta went to grab the TV remote, but instead his hand hit the ball on the nightstand, the round object falling to the floor before doing several bounces, the sounds of each one echoing in his mind, supplying audio to his most traumatizing experience that day.

'BOING!' Her suit ripping, those huge globes that had been teasing him all week, had at last made contact with him, his face being smothered in their soft pillowiness.

"Ahhhh….." he unconsciously rubbed his cheeks, recalling how it was like sticking his face in-between a couple of oversized marshmallows and shaking it around, enjoying the way they molded to his face.

And the smell… They had held so much of the woman's intoxicating scent he was certain she had bathed them in her nectar before their encounter. As if she needed to add her pheromones to the mix. "Fucking chemical warfare…" He grunted, walking back into the shower once more, he made sure to get his balls as cold as possible for the night to come.

Dr. Briefs had warned him about using up so much cold water in the summer and he had yelled back at him how he needed to defeat the woman and that his interference was tantamount to cheating on her side.

But he hadn't cared; the old man's words echoed through his mind like an out on control bullet trapped in a steel box. "I don't care what you call it! Just give up already before my daughter comes down stairs naked! It's not right!"

 _Oh, she is going to come down stairs naked, old man…_ Vegeta chuckled, cold water flowing over him. _When I'm done with her, I will have defiled her lewd body on every inch of this damn house…_

Stepping out of the shower now, Vegeta dried off; doing his best to forget that walking wet dream he called his woman. "Maybe once I win I should fuck her in the front yard…hell, maybe I could do her in one of her board meetings? That would be fun! See how much you like flaunting those big fun bags of yours in front of your employees?" As much as he loved the idea of humiliating the woman publically, he couldn't do that even if he was ordered to. She belonged to him and him alone. He'd kill before he showed off her mouth-watering curves to anyone!

Relaxing in his bed, Vegeta let sleep overcome him, his vision blacking out, he fell into a deep slumber…

That was until his door opened with a 'Slam!'

"Whah?!" He looked up, alarmed by the sudden noise, but even more confused by how cloudy is vision was, it all almost seemed unreal. _What the hell is going on?_

Before his tired eyes, the last person he ever wanted to see right now sauntered into his room, her wide hips sashaying from side to side as her tiny red night dress clung to her wonderful curves, the fabric ending just below her seemingly bare pussy, and beginning halfway down her soft cleavage, the tops of her pale bosoms bouncing around over the top, teasing him with their precarious coverage.

Opening his mouth to speak, he couldn't find his voice, not that any man would need to speak with what came next.

The blue-haired woman gave him an innocent pout, and putting a finger to her glossy red lips; she slowly reached under his bedsheets with her right hand, the left now running along her soft lips as she winked at him, her scarlet cheeks telling the story of a woman who was hungry for a beefcake…

"Ugh….Huahhh!" Vegeta now found a moan, if not his voice, as her small hand grazed over his cock, her smooth palm gently rubbing his purple head, forcing blood along his length until the tip was as hard as a rock.

He wanted to yell at her…to scream at her…to tell her to fuck off, but he couldn't…if she was here for the reason he thought she was…she was going to fuck him off instead.

"Oooohhhh…." His cock now at full mast, it pressed up against the sheets, making a tent any circus would enjoy, the masterpiece inside something to truly marvel at.

Bulma smiled down at him, her hand now grasping his cock and pulling on it, letting the tips of her fingers twirl around his hardness until he was gasping for breath. "B…Bulma…" He breathed, trying to make her let up, but she pressed on. Pulling the covers off of him, she gazed upon his aching manhood with lust, her deep blue eyes moving up to his as she gestured at his length, asking him if he wanted something…He could just make out the word "carrot…"

"Ugh!" He winced again, spitting into her free hand, she now rubbed both of them up and down his soaked stick, large globs of precum rolling down from the tip, further lubricating him for her enjoyment.

It had always been the weapon… He watched her with a smile on her face as she played with his cock, rolling it around like a joystick, her palm making circles on his head just as another bead of precum dared to escape.

It had always been the weapon…yes…the tip of the spear in his every assault on the woman, the part of him that had made her most sensitive slit beg for mercy, beg for him to FUCK her senseless for hours on end! To ravage her delicate female frame by his strong manly muscles until she was nothing, but a moaning bundle of nerves! It was the symbol of his hard masculine dominance over her soft feminine curves, and yet here it was, that very manly symbol now being turned against him; his greatest weapon of manhood was now in the hands of the very woman he had used it against time and time again. Once more it was the deciding factor, only this time HE was the one writhing on his back because of his cock, not her!

His body burned with her ministrations, those ministrations performed on the symbol of his manhood by her supposedly weak feminine hands…He now knew that his cock was a double edged sword, and unfortunately…so did she…

Another wave of pleasure sweeping over him, his mind was sent reeling at how sexy it was to be dominated by the saucy female, and yet so humiliating, either way though there was nothing he could do…she had him in her hands, and she would have her fun…

Leaning over him, she gave him one more playful wink, shaking her shoulders from side to side, letting her huge double Ds bounce around merrily in her nightgown, teasing the man and making his cock strain against the body that tried to keep it attached.

Just when Vegeta thought things had gotten bad enough, they got ten times worse… With the grace he as a man could never hope to achieve, she brushed some hair behind her ear before diving in, her sultry red lips capturing his cock head between them, her tongue snaking around the slit, gently prodding it for weaknesses.

"GAH!-AHH!" Vegeta's screams brought a smile to the bluennette's lips, the tip of her pink tongue scooping up a bead of nectar off of his slit before savoring it on her taste buds.

There was nothing he could do…she was going to suck him dry and all he could do was moan…

Suckling on his head like a blow pop, she enjoyed his every gasp and sigh, her tongue soon becoming tired of collecting his juices, she decided it was time to eat more protein…

Bulma's red lips slid further down his cock, taking more and more of him in, her tongue slurping at the underside of his sausage, relishing in his torment.

"Gah!...Woman!..." Vegeta tried to ward her off, to keep himself from coming, but she just locked eyes with him, her cerulean orbs meeting his dark ones, she bobbed her head up and down on his cock, her lips making an air-tight lock on his aching member.

He could feel himself going deeper into her with ever move, her blue hair bouncing all around her beautiful face, Vegeta could feel her huge boobies, now obviously unbound, pressing against his thighs, their hard points digging into his skin and carving her name into him.

"Ughhh!" His breath caught in his throat when he felt hers, the tip of his cock painting the back of her throat in his manly juices as she rubbed it against him, it felt like heaven! Her hot breath rushed over his cock with every breathy moan, the muscles of her throat seemed to massage his burning mass each time she whispered dirty words into his cock. "I'm going to devour your cock…" She ran her tongue along the underside of his rod, tracing each and every sensitive vein on her way up the tower.

He could feel it coming now! He could feel his manhood ready to blow! Her hair bouncing all around once more, she ran her lips up and down his shaft, suckling on his head like a woman dying of thirst, she craved his hot spunk, she wished for it!

After giving it his all, Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, the manliest man around, surrendered to her feminine touches, his load blowing up in her mouth. "BULMAAA!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs, his cum shooting into her maw, he looked down to see her beautiful face, forever marked in his essence when…

He woke up…

"Gah! Uh-huh! Uh-huh! Uh-huh!" He looked around, his door was shut, the lock still turned. "What?...What the fuck?" He looked down at his sheets, the soaked layers of fabric now clinging to his body, the white material reeking of his manly spunk.

"FUCK!" He shouted, peeling the sullied bed sheets off of him, he stormed back into the bathroom. Fuck the old man! He needed a shower!

 **Bulma's Room:**

Down the hall though, there was another person still deep in the throes of a wet dream. Her naked body shining in the moonlight, Bulma Briefs, the seductress lied on her back, her arms held high above her head as if held there by an invisible specter, her prized assets perfectly on display for the man above her to enjoy.

"YES! VEGETA! YES! YES! FUCK…ME!" Her boobies being groped and squeezed, her tongue being assaulted and her aching pussy being ravaged, she wished the dream would never end…

 **A/N: There! The second lemon of the story and the first full length one. (I wouldn't call the GokuxChichi one a full one really.) Here's hoping to hear what you all think of this! Day 6 will be arriving next week! Put together both chapters of day 5 and you'll have a clue at what day 6 of Bulma's Gauntlet will be! Thanks for REVIEWING!**

 **P.S. Just in case of confusion, yes, she is dreaming…no one is actually banging Bulma in the final scene XD**


	9. Day 6: Dessert

**A/N: WARNING! This is going to get EXTREMLY hot! Don't read unless you really want to see Bulma at her finest!**

 **Day 5. Night:**

"Hmmmhmmmhmmm!" It was 5:00am and Panchy was up bright and early; eager to get started on the day's chores. Her husband was in his lab working on a new invention, while she collected the various piles of laundry heaped around the house.

Her sweet humming marked her way, telling anyone where she was at the moment. "Hmmmhmmmhmmm!" She walked up the stairs, looking at the two doors nearby each other. Vegeta's was closed, but Bulma's wasn't…

Smiling, Panchy approached the door and opened it slightly, the sight she saw bringing a huge smirk to her lips and a blush to her cheeks. "Having a rough night, hun?" She giggled at her daughter, the girl busy ripping her sheets off the bed.

"Mom!" Bulma quickly brought her arms up to cover herself, but failed to do any more than bounce her bosoms around, making her mother grin all the more. "What are you doing here?" She yelled at her.

"Oh, just picking up laundry." She covered her mouth as she giggled some more. "I take it you have a few things for the wash?" Panchy could tell based off of the layer of sweat shining all over her daughter's body and the wetness of her sheets just what had happened. _Wow! I haven't seen them that wet before! Not even when she had Yamcha here._

"...Yeah…I do…" Looking to the side, Bulma's face turned bright red as he handed her mother the sheets, the blonde woman giving her daughter a knowing look.

Panchy continued to smile at her daughter, her teasing grin getting under the bluennette's skin. "You can go now, mom." Bulma huffed at her, obviously rather annoyed with her mother's knowledge of her needs.

Acknowledging her daughter's discomfort, Panchy turned to leave, but not before giving some sage advice to her horny little girl. "Don't worry, hun. You just have to wait two more days…then I'm sure Vegeta will take care of you." She smiled sweetly.

"Huh?" Bulma gawked at her. "Why do you say two? Don't you think I'll be able to win today?"

"Oh!" Panchy put a hand to her cheek. "It's not that…I think you can win…it's just…" She gave her perverted daughter a motherly look. "Maybe if you flashed Vegeta as much as you have your friends; this would be over already…" With that, she left, closing the door behind her. "Get some sleep, honey!" She called back, the words going into Bulma's angry face. "You don't want to start of tired; do you?"

 _I don't know who I hate more…her or Vegeta…_ Bulma grizzled. Getting back into bed, she closed her eyes. "Oh, man…Why can't you just give in and fuck me, Vegeta?…" She said as she dozed off to sleep. "Is it really that bad to lose to me?..."

Walking down the hallway towards the stairs, Panchy was passing by Vegeta's room just as the door swung open, a pile of soggy sheets hitting her in the face before slamming shut again.

"Ooooh…" Panchy sat up on the ground, the smell of the new laundry now seeping into her nose. It was a strong smell...a strong, musky smell… "Oh, Kami…" Her face turning bright red. She knew exactly what that smell was…

 **Day 6. Vegeta's Room:**

"Alright!" Vegeta stood up in his room. He was pumped! It was the second to last day of his bet with that seductress of a woman he was with. "This is it! Only one more damn day after this!" He grinned to himself. "All I have to do is get through today and tomorrow and that's it! Not even a wheelchair will be able to get her around once I'm through with her!"

Vegeta was more than ready for today. After the surviving unbelievable wet dream he'd had, he was certain there was nothing the busty bluennette would be able to do to knock him out of their bet now.

Stepping into his saiyan body suit once more, he felt like he was arming himself for war, and in a way he was. The past week he'd been locked in a contest of endurance against the woman he loved; the scandalous vixen pulling out all the stops to bring him to his knees, thus far only succeeding in ending up exposing her large boobies three times, not only that, one of those times went even further!

"HAHAHA!" The man almost fell over laughing as he thought back to it now. The look on Bulma's face was priceless!

She had been so close to breaking him, they both knew that. "She almost had me there!" The saiyan laughed. Bulma had been giving it her all, even going as far as accidentally ripping her costume, exposing her entire body in the nude before him…just to be caught by her best friend! It was simply too much for him to take!

"Good!" He finally straightened up. "Maybe after being caught butt naked with her boobs in my face, she'll tone it down a notch."

After making sure that his armor was properly fitted, Vegeta made for the stair case, the thought of just disintegrating it passing through his mind. _No._ He decided. Better to leave it be than give the woman a reason to get right in his face…he was sure she'd take that chance and try to squish her body up against him. "Why does she have to be so fucking soft?…" He grumbled.

Even though he was in no hurry, it did not take long for the saiyan prince to find himself in the kitchen, now all alone there for the first time since the week had begun. "Strange…" He looked around the room, seeing no one around. "Not even the woman's mother is here…" His male instincts knew that couldn't be good.

The woman had cleared the field of opposition. Checking for energy signatures, he could feel no one, but himself…and her; she was still upstairs, moving about her own room, undoubtedly up to no good. He was all alone with her…a cage fight if there ever was one; only all he could do was try to stomach her attacks…

A shiver shot up his spine at the thought. _How has she gotten me like this? Me! The Prince of all Saiyans! Feeling like an animal bound for slaughter!_ And the fact that Bulma was what she was didn't make things any easier for the egotistical man to take. His servitude to Frieza was one thing. The maniacal tyrant had him outclassed and outnumbered by an astounding margin, but Bulma…

Bulma was a woman. Even back on planet Vegeta, the female saiyans, while easily far stronger than earthly males, were still much weaker on average than a saiyan male, let alone one of his royal blood and superior genes. Here though, she had done it. A mere woman, who was smaller than him, frailer than him, and what seemed like several million times weaker than him was able to put so much dread into him, even Frieza would have been tempted to hire her for her evil services.

No, never in the years before he came to Earth would he have ever thought the tables would be turned against him in such a cruel way. He could not lose to a soft, fragile being like her…he had to win this bet of theirs; he had to show her who was really dominant in their relationship!

Mouth-watering curves and the mind of a super computer or not, he had no intention of giving in to a woman!

"Bah!" Floating up into the pantry, Vegeta grabbed up all the boxes of cereal they had, Dragon Flakes, Count Coola, Lucky Balls, he took them.

Floating back down with his bounty in his arms, the scene that he saw the last time he was near the pantry shot back to him. "The woman…" He gasped, the image of her dripping wet slit returning to the front of his mind and making his suit fit a little too snuggly. Her most feminine part, perfectly on display for him and just begging him to shove his manhood into her and fuck her until she was nothing, but the weak woman she was; rather than the unbeatable tormentor of his week like she had been.

'Shoop!' He barely noticed that he set back down on the ground again, his eyes still staring straight up at nothing, fantasizing about looking up her short skirt like a perverted teenager, marveling over that ripe apple of an ass she had…thinking about how much she deserved a spanking…

"Huh?" Vegeta's vision cleared as his battle suit became painfully tight. Looking up at the ceiling, he wondered what the hell he had been doing.

"Stupid woman…" He grumbled, setting down his cereal on the table before moving for the fridge; opening it up, he reached for the gallon of milk…

 **Bulma's Room:**

"Hmmm…" The bluennette held the pink scrap of fabric up in front of her, her blue eyes running up and down the tiny expanse of silk.

"I wonder if this will really be enough?" Shedding her bathrobe, Bulma let her feminine form loose for her room to see. No doubt any bugs in the large space were currently beating their mates unconscious for ogling the attractive woman.

Pulling the lingerie gently over her head, Bulma could tell instantly that she had a home run of a plan today! Not like she hadn't before, hell, the woman knew full well that she had a body the goddess Aphrodite herself would be jealous over! Silky blue hair, the face of an angel, soft, round curves, a pair of melons that could land her a gig with Playdragon if she wanted it…and of course her little pink gateway to heaven between her thighs… _I love the ways men come up with to describe that place…_ She smiled to herself.

Reaching down, she ran her fingers over her clit, jumping slightly as pleasure shot through her nether regions. "If only Chichi hadn't shown up…" She sighed. She could have done it. Somehow he had been able to eat her out with his breath without breaking, but considering the kind of man Vegeta was…she was certain he would have collapsed before her with one taste of her creamy boobies.

"Yeah…" Straightening the lingerie on her body, she grinned. "Vegeta, eat your heart out!" Walking over to her mini fridge, she pulled put another item…and a can of whipped cream.

"You may not have wanted to eat your vegetables…but I know you won't be able to turn down dessert…" Her free hand sliding down her body, she cupped one soft boobie in her hand, feeling the soft flesh squish through her fingers. "No man can ignore my big milk…

 **Down Stairs:**

"Jugs…" Vegeta froze as he took hold of the gallon of milk; the mere comparison to his woman's orbs causing his hand to shake.

Doing his best to steady himself, Vegeta picked up the jug, the treacherous thoughts still not done with him. _I wonder how much milk her jugs can hold…_

"Fuck!" Slamming the gallon down on the table, Vegeta brushed her from his mind, ignoring the memory of her softness pressed against his face the other day, sandwiching him between the two greatest marshmallows known to man… "If I could have had just one squeeze…" He grunted, not realizing he wasn't pouring cereal into his bowl, but rather onto his lap.

"Ugh!" Grunting at his lack of attention, he scooped up what he could and threw it into his breakfast bowl.

Pouring the milk in, he sat down to a very much needed meal. "Damn woman…" His voice gurgled against his food as he slurped it down, not even bothering to use a spoon as it would only slow down his feasting. _When I show you who the real boss is tomorrow; I'm going to squeeze those fucking balloons until they pop!_

After no more than ten minutes, Vegeta had finished his breakfast. "Ahhh…" He rubbed his stomach with content. It had been good and filling…even if he did have to empty out their entire supply of cereal to do it. Now if only he had thought of stooping so low as to not eat a freshly cooked hot meal in the morning, then maybe he could have avoided most of the woman's heinous attempts on his masculinity.

Getting up from his seat at the table, he made his way back into the living room; turning the corner, he was about to look around for the TV remote when a certain voice caught his ear…and not the voice of a neutral party or an enemy, no he would have preferred even the voice of Kakarot over the one he heard now; for he heard the voice that haunted his dreams and tempted his body like none other…the seductive voice of Bulma…

"Hey…Vegeta…" Her voice deep and husky, Kami! Even her voice seemed to beg him to fuck it! "Now that you're done with breakfast…" His eyes locked onto her now; growing wide with unimaginable lust. "Why don't you…dig into your dessert?..."

Vegeta could hardly believe his eyes! There she was! Dressed in…he had no idea what to call it, but even his father's concubines wouldn't have dared to wear such a garment, lest they be seen as less than royal sluts.

No, this was bad! Very, very bad for the prince. His eyes roaming over her body, Vegeta took in the sight of Bulma…clad in nothing but a thin layer of baby doll lingerie…and a couple spots of whipped cream…

"Wo…woman…" He stuttered, not really being able to handle the sight before him.

What a sight it was though. Bulma's smirk shone through like a spotlight on his burning cock. Most of her body was bare, the see through pink fabric started low on her chest, letting most of her soft, bouncy boobies jiggle freely before him, only the middle and bottoms being veiled by the fabric, lower down, her midriff was completely visible, her flat stomach begging for his loving kisses…below that though, he could barely see due to the darkness between her legs, but any man could tell based on the bareness of her surrounding flesh…she was not wearing any panties at all...

"Well, Vegeta?" Bulma looked up at him pleadingly. "Don't you want to enjoy your treats?" Giggling to herself at the man's blatant stares, she watched as his eyes moved with her boobies, the white flesh jiggling with her laughter, their rock hard peaks hidden under two delicious dollops of whipped cream…

"Bulma…" He groaned loudly, letting the woman know who the real power was in their relationship...and it certainly wasn't him right now. Reaching down, she grasped each of her round boobies in her hands, pulling them up and over the lingerie, the whipped cream being pushed up to cover her bare peaks properly. Letting the creamy, sugary flesh squeeze out between her fingers even as the whipped cream melted, coating her generous globes in a thin layer of sweet icing, she looked like the product of the Playdragon Bakery.

"Don't you want a cupcake, Vegeta?" She held one jiggling boobie out to him, her free hand bringing the other back to her mouth. "I made one for each of us…how do you like to eat yours?"

Vegeta's jaw practically hit the floor at what she did next. "Maybe you'll just stick your face in and eat as much…soft cake as you can fit in…" Bringing her sweetened cupcake to her mouth, she gently flicked of a piece of whipped cream, holding the drop on her tongue before drawing it back into her maw, savoring the taste of her own sugary flesh before reaching back out for another taste.

"Such…a fucking…slutty…woman…" Vegeta's mouth was practically foaming as he watched her clean her boobie of the white substance. As she removed all the larger lumps, she sucked her entire nipple into her mouth, running her tongue around and around the areola before tugging on the tip. Parting her lips some, she let him watch the entire show, her helpless bud unable to do anything, but be cleaned by her own tongue. A red streak seemed to cover her cheeks as she performed for her man, a sigh escaping her lips with pleasure.

Just staring at her performance, Vegeta could not believe that this woman was his. _Of all the women in the universe...I get the one that does this…_ Althoughthe man couldn't tell if that was a curse or a blessing at this point.

'Smock!' She let her nipple pop back out of her mouth, the reddened flesh jiggling around on the top of her naked cupcake before being twisted in between her fingers.

"Yeah…" She moaned in front of him, letting her hands now roam over her soft boobies, molding and squeezing them, pressing them against her chest while getting the last of the whipped cream all over herself. "I am a dirty little slut; aren't I?" She grinned at him. "But I'm your dirty little slut…and that means it's your job to clean me up…"

"You…you…" Vegeta was having a very hard time holding himself together…a very hard time indeed. The woman had sucked and played with her own boobies; a thing she had NEVER done before! Now her pink buds were as hard as rocks, and jiggling over her lingerie, the fabric coated in warm whipped cream.

Hard…his manhood was so freaking hard right now… It felt like it was tearing through his suit! His precum dripping out like a stream, he wondered if it might burn a hole in the fabric on its own. "You…" He stuttered.

"Like banana splits…don't you, Vegeta?" She finished his messed up sentence for him, although not in the way he had ever intended it to be finished.

"What…" He mumbled, his eyes staring at her body, trying to find a way to shine a light between her thighs, to make her part her flower for him…so that he could gaze into her womanly portal.

"That's right…" Reaching behind the pillow beside her on the couch, Bulma pulled out a banana, the yellow fruit's presence already reminding the man of the blowjob she had given the carrot the previous day.

"No…" His groan was loud and pained, like an animal that was trapped, but could do nothing to stop its tormentors.

"Oh…yes…" Parting her legs, Bulma lied back on the couch, propping her legs wide open, she moved the can of whipped cream in between them, and with a push of the nozzle; she made a ring of sugary goodness around her pink lips, her natural juices already mixing with the new liquid and making it run…

Vegeta was shaking in his boots now! Never! Had the woman sunken so low! Never had she revealed just how much of a cock thirsty little slut she was! But then again…who was the real slut here? She wasn't the one shaking in his boots, was she? No, he was! He was the one on the brink of collapse before his mate, his eyes eating her up like a dying animal. So really…who was the lustful slut and who was the controller?

"What?" Bulma decided to take his apprehension as another opportunity to fuck with his mind. "You don't want to enjoy the cream pie I made for you either?" She gently flexed the muscles of her core, forcing more mixing of the whipped cream and her awesome sauce.

"Then how about a banana split then?..." His eyes locked onto her soaked flower, Vegeta could only watch in complete and utter lust as his woman pleased another plant this week.

As if her blowing a carrot wasn't bad enough! Now a banana was fucking her! She was letting banana fuck her in front of him! _That dirty…little slut of a woman…_ But despite his thoughts of her, he couldn't look away.

"Agh! Agh!" Her eyes now clenched shut; she slowly slid the long fruit in and out of her tight little hole, letting the edges of the banana rub against her throbbing clit.

Vegeta could only growl with unbelievable hunger as his cream pie was washed away before him. His woman…HIS woman was letting her body be used and abused by something other than him!  
"Agh! AGH! YES! Fuck! Me!" Her moans reaching his ears, he couldn't take it anymore!

His eyes glued to her sopping wet pussy, her huge boobies bouncing out of control, his body acted on its own, he couldn't help himself! Feeling the horrible pain in his groin, his poor cock bending against the fabric, he had to release it!

"GWAH!" Grabbing hold of both his armor and battle suit, Vegeta tore them from his body, the scraps of fabric and armor raining down around him, the blue eyes of his seductress lowering to his beating manhood.

 _Oh, my KAMI!_ Bulma was screaming in her head. _He fucking ripped his clothes off!_ She couldn't believe it! It was finally happening! He was breaking down before her!

"WOMAN!" He bellowed, the nude saiyan leaping right at her, he forced her to lie farther back on the couch, his larger frame now looming over hers, his hands landing on either side of her face, trapping her below him…a victim of her own attacks.

"Vegeta…" She looked up at him with a mixture of fear and lust. For all she knew she had pushed him so far, he wouldn't even take the banana out of her before fucking her, turning her helpless pussy into a jar of banana pudding.

"Woman…" He growled almost like an animal. One hand lifting up from one side of her head, he slowly reached down and grasped the banana, gently pulling it free from her hungry pussy with a 'pop!' Earning him a soft gasp from his dirty little girl.

"No more plants…" He groaned, tossing the lucky piece of fruit away, its fun forever over.

"Hm!" Bulma squeaked at his raw lust and fury. He could do anything he wanted to her…anything in the world and she wouldn't be able to do so much as lift a finger to stop him…

"Only I get to fuck you…" His breath hot on her neck, Bulma could feel her nipples standing up in response to his heat, trying to draw his attention to them…to get him to grope and squeeze their vast expanses of flesh…the flesh that he alone had the right to abuse with his passion.

"Then…you know what you want to do…Vegeta…" She begged him, cradling her 34 double D boobies in her arms, she let them bounce and jiggle before him, while she spread her legs wider, beckoning him in.

His cock lowering towards her sopping wet slit, Vegeta's eyes suddenly shot open, his white orbs were completely blood shot. "No…" His animalistic groans turned into one of resistance, he was trying his best not to fuck the woman that was his, but his will was quickly faltering.

Bulma sensed his distress. She knew she had him on the brink…all that was needed was to pull him in. As much as she hated saying them…she knew exactly the words to make a man break.

"Come on…Vegeta…" She squirmed needingly underneath him. "Aren't you man enough to take me?" His bloodshot eyes turned to her cerulean ones now.

"Well?" She questioned him. "Are you going to let a weak…little girl like me tease you like this? Huh?…Aren't you going to put me in my place and FUCK me? You know I deserve it...I've been such a dirty…filthy little slut and I need to be punished…Won't you stick your manly cock inside me and FUCK me until I…scream?..."

Each word she spoke, her every syllable impacted him like another thrust of that fruit into her aching pussy. Each one begging him to give in, to let go of his pride and lose to his woman…after all it meant the use of her body for its proper purpose…complete and utter pleasure…

"No…Damn…It…" He breathed, his cock now pulsing right above her womanhood, each of them could feel the heat of the other radiating off of their sexes.

"Oo!" Bulma gasped as a large drop of precum leaked from his slit, the clear bead splashing down on her clit.

"You naughty man…you're making me so dirty…" She pressed a finger to her lips. "How dirty are you going to make me?...Will my father ever be able to look at me as his clean little girl again when I'm covered in your cum?..."

"Fuck…woman…" This was it! Vegeta knew he had to do something! If he didn't he would certainly fuck the woman like she wanted, forever losing to such a weak being and soiling his royal heritage.

No one was around to help, it was just him; there would be no Chichi or Panchy walking in to keep him from turning her body into a moaning glob of his spunk!

Feeling his body giving in, Vegeta knew he was going to thrust into her. There was, but one chance of salvation now, but to do so would cost him, yet even still it would be a mere fraction the honor he'd lose for giving into the woman.

"Cum…On…Me…Vegeta…" Bulma egged him on. "Fuck me like the little slut I am and prove who the real man is around here…" Her eyes shining up with him in need, her boobies jiggling in her grasp, her slit now drowning in a mixture of his precum and hers, he thrust in!

"Agh!" Bulma gasped, expecting to feel her loins being torn apart, instead, a weird bump under her. "What the?" She looked down through her blue hair.

Vegeta had thrust alright, his body had to. No man could keep himself from diving in with the things Bulma was saying and doing, yes, he may have let his cock move on its own, but his upper head could still aim it.

Luckily for him, Vegeta had noticed at the last second just how soaking wet the couch cushions were, the woman's juices seeping into them, dirtying them for all eternity.

That was his salvation; her own horniness had saved him. Thrusting in between the cushions, Vegeta pumped them as fast as he could, and before the woman could do anything, but scream in defeat, he came.

"NOOO!" Her voice rang out as he soiled the couch, his hot seed pouring into the soaked cushions, he had done the unthinkable…he'd jerked himself off.

"FUCK! VEGETA!" The bluennette screamed up at the man, her smirk gone, having been replaced by a scowl, but the expression was not lost…now Vegeta was the one smirking.

"Awww…too bad…" He let his relief be shown as satisfaction. "And you were so close too…I guess letting a banana fuck you doesn't pay off now does it?" He chuckled, her arms now crossing over her thinly clad boobies rather than over them.

"Heh, and to think I now know what a dirty little girl you are…" His eyes roamed over her body like he owned it…because soon he would.

Letting her glare up at him, he got up off of her, allowing the woman to stand up off the couch, her body burning for his cock. "At least now I know I'll be able to do anything I want to you after tomorrow and you'll love it!" His smirk never fading. "Because you're just that kind of girl…heheheh."

Turning to leave, Bulma looked him dead in the eye. "Laugh all you want, Vegeta!" She showed him that her resolve was not destroyed. "But there is still one day left for me to break you! And when I do, you're going to be kissing my butt for a week!" Moving to leave the room now, she let her round, pale ass jiggle around as she walked; the man's eyes immediately being drawn to it…and giving him one hell of a thought.

"Now there's an idea!" He let his words follow her out of the room. "Maybe a dirty little girl like you would love to try taking me in a different hole when this is over!" His mind now firmly on her delicate opening.

Bulma stopped mid-step in the next room, her face now frozen in dread. _But…I can barely take him in the right one…_ Her mind moving to her defenseless ass, she knew he meant what he said. If she didn't win, he was going to fuck her ass until he soiled her virgin hole with his massive…

"Oh, my Kami…" She whimpered, her cheeks turning blue. "I can't lose…"

 **A/N: WOW! Bulma really knows what to say, huh? Ladies, please take note. XD This was probably the hottest chapter yet, but clearly…it is not the last. Still a few more to go, and one more day! Who do you want to win? Bulma's tyrannical feminine curves, or the masculine underdog, Vegeta? Show your side your love in your REVIEW!**

 **P.S.: HAPPY 4** **TH** **OF JULY!**


	10. Day 6 Night: Thoughts

**A/N: The final day is drawing near! Will your side win? Or will they lose and find themselves at the mercy of the other?**

 **Day 6. Night:**

 **Son Home:**

'RING! RING! RING! RING!'

"Oh, hello, Bulma!" Chichi closed her eyes and smiled as she picked up the phone. On the other end of the line was her best friend and rival of sorts, Bulma Briefs.

It was a rather dull night for the Son family, Chichi had been yet to tell her husband and son that they were going to go over to Capsule Corp. for a BBQ the next day. She had been waiting for this call from Bulma to make sure that everything was in order first before getting them all excited…the boys had really been excited about seeing Bulma lately…not that she could imagine why.

"So is everything ready?" She asked her blue-haired friend, eagerness evident in her voice.

"What everything is ready?" Goku came up behind his wife, annoying the woman as she was finishing her party planning.

Chichi turned around briefly to shoe him off, she didn't need Goku sticking his nose in this…not just yet. "Goku, why don't you get the dishes out for dinner?" She gave him a sweet smile, the man giving in; he left her to do his assigned task.

With Goku gone, Chichi had to listen carefully to what Bulma was saying as she had already missed half of it. "I'm sorry, Bulma. Goku got in the way. What were you saying?"

"I was saying…" Bulma huffed on the other end of the line; she had already said quite a lot in the time that Chichi was distracted. "All the food and entertainment is ready and will all be set up tomorrow."

"Great!" Chichi jumped in the air, her husband turning around, he couldn't help giving her round bum a few appreciative glances as he set down the plates.

"So who did you get?" Chichi had stars in her eyes, hoping Bulma had gotten the best entertainment.

"Well…" Bulma brushed some hair to the side on the other end. She was alone in her room, enjoying the quite before the storm. "My Dad designed perfect replicas of The Bugs, band to sing, and I ordered a bouncy castle in case Gohan or the others wanted to get some air."

"Bulma…" Chichi now put her hand over her face, not wanting her guys to hear. "Gohan and all the other guys can fly."

"Well…" Bulma grinned, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger. "That doesn't mean we can't use it." She giggled.

"Huh?" Chichi felt a blush crossing her cheeks at what Bulma might have been proposing. "Bulma?" She asked in a hushed whisper. "What do you mean?"

"Heheheh!" Bulma couldn't help holding it in. "Well I'll have a bikini on…I know you will, and I think we can both bet that Launch will…" Her smile broadened. "So how about we all go into the bouncy castle and…jump around for a while? See whose husband breaks first?"

"Bulma!" Chichi gasped into the phone, causing Gohan's ears to prick up. "Bulma…" She lowered her voice even further, knowing that there were red blooded males listening in. "Do you really think that is such a good idea? Mine is body armor, but yours…" She looked around at her son and husband, making sure they kept their distance. "Yours could barely keep a cherry still, never mind those oversized melons you walk around with."

At hearing Chichi's remark, Bulma looked down at her body. She was nude at the moment; her plan had been to shower after the day's events, but time had gotten away from her. Now all she wanted to do was get everything sorted out and then relax. "Don't worry about it." Bulma reached down and cupped a rather large orb, softly squeezing it between her fingers. "I have a system…"

"I sure hope so." Chichi sounded strangely worried for her, although one might also guess that she was just worried that a boob slip from Bulma would undoubtedly pervert her pure son.

"Because if something does happen." She watched the males draw closer. "I don't think you'll be able to live down having all those men see you topless."

Bulma's eyes widened somewhat before disappearing under her bangs. "Yeah…that would really suck…" Considering who had been lucky enough to see the bluennette thus far, she hoped she wouldn't be adding Roshi, Yajirobe and the rest to the list. At least she had been able to hide her pink buds from most of them…

"Okay then." Chichi gave warning glances to her boys. "I think that's everything then. When should we get there?"

"Umm…" Bulma tapped her red lips with her finger. "How about 11:00am? That will give me time to get everything set up and get the food out of the smokers and grills."

"That sounds like a plan to me." Chichi grinned widely; preparing to hang up the phone, a thought suddenly crossed her mind. "Bulma…" She asked the bluennette once more.

"Yes, Chichi?" Bulma really didn't know what else there was to discuss. She had already invited everyone and figured out the entertainment and food.

"Please be careful." Chichi said quietly into the phone. "You already corrupted my Goku when he was a kid; please don't corrupt little Gohan as well…"

 _Called it!_ Bulma shouted in her head. "I said don't worry about it." Bulma was about to say goodnight when she thought of something that was sure to get a reaction out of the other woman. "Oh, and Chichi…" She grinned. "Aren't you happy that, as a woman, you have a corrupted man?...I'm pretty sure a pure one wouldn't be able to give you as much fun…"

"Wait, Bulma! How do you?" Chichi gasped into the phone just as Bulma hung up.

"BYE!" She screamed happily, slamming the phone down on the receiver, ending the call and bringing silence to her room at last.

Over at the Son Home, Chichi slowly put the phone back down on the receiver, her hand trembling slightly. "Oh…my…"

"What is it, Chii'ch?" Goku said as he approached his wife, his strong arms encircling her fragile form.

"Huh? Oh!" Chichi let out a short gasp, somehow surprised to see Goku so close. "It's nothing, honey. Just…Just finish setting the table while I make one more phone call, okay?"

"Sure." He nodded, backing away; he reached for the silverware while Chichi dialed another number.

"Hey there! You have reached the Turtle Crib! Where all the hottest babes come to play! If you'd like to come over and take your top off, please press-"

"KNOCK IT OFF, ROSHI!" Chichi screamed into the phone, a startled yelp sounding off on the other end, followed by a series of crashes.

Chichi waited a moment, tapping her foot while Gohan looked on in terror. His Mom may have been the weakest of their family, but she certainly was the most intimidating…

"He…Hello…" A meek voice spoke into the other end of the line.

"Hello, Roshi…It's Chichi." The woman spoke calmly into the phone, although she was interested in adding a bit of fuel to his topless bikini girl fantasy, something that certainly was never calm…

"Hello, Chichi…" He seemed apprehensive about saying anything he would have liked to now. He knew the woman was capable of having Goku teleport her over there to kick his ass in an instant. _That boy just cannot say NO to food…_ He shook his head.

"Listen." She said sternly into the phone. "We're having a BQQ/pool party at Bulma's house tomorrow and I'd like you to come."

"Huh? Me? You want ME to come?" Chichi rolled her eyes at his reaction, not that she could really blame him. She remembered what happened the first and only time Goku had convinced her to go swimming around the old pervert's island. She shuddered at the memory. The old creep had slid his hand down the back of her armor… His fingers sliding past her butt cheeks, she did not want to know where that hand was headed…

"Yes…" She sighed into the line. "I want you to come…" She stopped at the sound of perverted chuckling on the other line. "QUITE!" She screeched, causing silence once more. "I want you to be there…" She corrected herself. "Because Bulma said she would wear a rather revealing bikini…and I was wondering if you'd be interested in seeing her in it?" She grinned somewhat evilly.

"WHOA! You mean that white string one I gave her? She is going to wear it? Really?" The old man was practically having a heart attack thinking of Bulma's creamy curves in the bikini. _Oh, happy day!_

"That's the one." Chichi smiled into the phone. "It barely covers anything…maybe if she's not careful…she might spill her fruit…if you catch my drift."

As Chichi got the perv all worked up, she failed to notice that by now both Goku and Gohan were listening in on anther phone, their cheeks tinted a dark red.

"So you'll be there, then?" The woman finished, hoping her plan of causing a bit of trouble for the bodacious bluennette would succeed.

"YOU BET!" He screamed happily. "I'll be there at the crack of noon!"

"Great." Chichi smiled sweetly. "Have a good night Master Roshi and…sweet dreams." With that she hung up the phone, leaving all three men who were listening with bodies bursting with uncontrolled fires…unfortunately for her though…she was the fire fighter of one of them…

"Gohan…" Goku said to his son, the two of them had been listening in on the phone in his and Chichi's room. "I need you to go out and catch a fish…a really big fish…"

"Sure, Dad." Gohan tried not to look him in the eye, his blush also easily apparent. "I'll be back as soon as I can!" He went to take off, but Goku caught him just before he left.

"Actually…" Goku grinned at him. "It should take about three hours. Any sooner and it shows a lack of dedication."

"Huh? Oh, right, Dad!" Gohan smiled at him. His Father wanted him to try his best and catch as big of a fish as he could. Plus…the extra time would be a nice opportunity to think about Bulma in a bikini… _I wish I still had that picture…_

"Okay, Gohan." Goku waved him off as his son climbed out the window. "See you in three hours!"

"Bye, Dad!" Gohan called back as he disappeared into the sky. With the kid gone; there was nothing keeping Goku from extinguishing the fires Chichi had lit with her sales pitch to Roshi.

Now done with her planning and meddling, Chichi was finishing up the vegetables and setting the table when a pair of strong arms encircled her waist. "Goku!" She jumped in his grip, wondering what was going on.

"Hey, Chii'ch…" He smirked into her soft hair, inhaling her sweet scent. "You smell great tonight…" One hand deftly reaching up, he cupped his wife's boob in his palm, gently massaging the orb while he held her still.

"Goku…" She wiggled against him. "Gohan is still here…we can't do this now…"

She felt a hand slide under her dress, brazenly sliding up between her thighs before rubbing against her smooth mound. "Gohan isn't here…I sent him fishing…" Goku grinned, his hand now moving her panties to the side.

"Goku…" She felt her breathing accelerate, her hands now dropping the food on the table, she fell back against his chest as his fingers entered her body. "No…"

After a few gentle thrusts though, her resistance was no more, reaching up to kiss him, she gave into his need. "Okay…but in our bed…now!"

Smiling, he picked her up, his finger still gently moving around inside of her, bringing moan after moan from her squirming body. His eyes running over her, he couldn't help envisioning that he was cradling the blue-haired bombshell in his arms, clad only in a tiny string bikini.

 _Tonight…_ He grinned down at her jiggling 34 double Ds, still dripping with lemonade… _I'm going to be fucking Bulma…_

 **Capsule Corp. Bulma's Room:**

"Well, I'm glad that's over with." The bluennette set down the phone. Leaning back in her chair, she gazed down at her body.

"Man…" She couldn't help sighing. "I really do look like a slut…" Having yet to wash off after her battle with Vegeta, Bulma's body was still sticky with various liquids. Her boobies were coated in a layer of whipped cream and her own saliva, and her pussy felt like it had been drowned in even more whipped cream, her own sweet honey…and Vegeta's manly sauce…

"Ugh!" Shooting up from her chair, her various curves bouncing and jiggling at the same time, she went for the shower. _Even dirty girls need to clean up some time._

Strutting into the room, she turned on the hot faucet, steamy water quickly pouring down into the large stall. As she stepped inside under the hot shower, Bulma couldn't help thinking about the sheer size of it. The shower, being the shower of a rich heiress, wasn't your ordinary shower. No, it was big, big enough to fit four people, or just two very happy ones. _What I would give to not be alone in here right now…_

Bulma felt her head lower as the streams of water hit her; but also out of loneliness and…shame?

Shame shouldn't have been something that Bulma was feeling right now, but it was. She had failed. Her every attempt at seduction had failed in one way or another. However way she could put it, she had failed. Vegeta always found a way to resist her.

There was almost nothing Bulma hadn't tried. Loose tops, wet shirts, overly tight bra and thong, tight top and no panties, her old fucking bunny suit that her flesh oozed out of! Hell! She had sat down in the living room, wearing the thinnest of garments, her boobies and pussy coated in whipped cream, and then…even then he had fucked the COUCH before her!

"Hmmph!" The bluennette crossed her arms in the shower, her hands grazing over her soft, perky boobies, the contact with her nipples sending shockwaves through her body.

"Ahhh!" Falling back against the shower wall, Bulma caught herself before she slid all the way down, her breathing coming in quick pants.

"What the hell was that?" She stood up again. Looking down at her wobbling chest, she gently ran her fingers over a nipple once more, the same shock pulsing through her body!

"Fuck!" She felt herself shaking as the sensation rocked her fragile form. "Oh, Kami!" She moaned. "I can't believe my body's gotten this sensitive!"

It was true, over the course of a week with almost no physical contact with her man; Bulma's body had become extremely sensitive to touch, the places Vegeta loved to molest being the most affected. _Well I guess that's what happens when you go from being fucked three times a day to zero for a week…_ She couldn't help giggling.

No wonder she had cum so easily when Vegeta had breathed on her core! She was a tinder box of sexual energy just begging to be lit! She was usually a moaning, squirming mess when he fucked her, but now?

"Mhmmm…" Bulma felt a shudder of anticipation move up her body, from her soaked flower to her jiggling boobies. How would she react when he played with her now? Kami…she felt like she would cum just from the foreplay, which was sure to be massive considering his love for her…assets. Oh, what it was to be a damsel in distress...awaiting her prince to come to her and save…fuck her until she screamed…

Closing her eyes, Bulma leaned back against the shower wall, the hot spray raining down on her sensitive body, making her pale flesh turn pink with the heat. "Vegeta…" She murmured as she let her fantasy take over her. Her fantasy…all she wanted was for him to take her…right here…right now; that was what she wanted…

Bulma didn't care at this point what he did to her, because no matter how demeaning, dirty, and humiliatingly he could fuck her…she knew she wanted it. She didn't mind being used as his personal sex toy, able to relieve his every fantasy and need with her playground of a body. That was because Vegeta was different…if any other man even thought of treating her in such a horrid manner, she would kick his ass to the moon, then fly up there, bring him back down just to kick him back up there again! Vegeta though…she could feel it when he looked at her. It was a hungry look…a lustful look, and without a doubt…a loving look.

No matter how much torment she put him through, he still stayed with her. He loved her; that much was clear. The rules of their bet simply stated that he couldn't touch her for a week. Any man who truly wasn't dedicated to her would have run off and fucked another woman by now, but Vegeta hadn't…he'd even stopped jerking off just to prove he could beat her without relief… _Well except for that poor couch…_ She giggled at the memory.

 _Speaking of the couch…_ Her pink cheeks tinted bright red. She had almost done it…he had been right on top of her! His body… "Oooah…" Bulma moaned as she gently tweaked one hard nipple between her fingers. His big, strong body had been right on top of hers…mere inches from his skin, she could feel the heat radiating off of him! The heat she and she alone had created.

Vegeta wanted her bad…Bulma could feel the heat rising in between her thighs, that heat yearning for release. Vegeta wanted her bad…oh yes he did…when he had been hovering over her, his nude body so close to hers, he had longed for her more than any man had longed for a particular woman in history. His very being craved her, it begged him and ordered him at the same time to take her in the most primal way and not stop until neither of them was capable of movement.

"Vegeta…" Her hand slipping in between her thighs now, Bulma stood up on her tippy toes as a new wave of pleasure swept over her, carried forth by her need to be taken. She was becoming so lost in her fantasy she could almost see him now. His large muscles bulging on his thick arms, he would open the shower door, stepping in before shutting it behind him, sealing him in with her…like a lion with a lamb…

"Oohmph!" The man she loved would trap her voice in her mouth before shoving it back down her throat with his tongue. She didn't need to talk when he had her. All she had to do was lie back and enjoy it as he played her body like the wonderful instrument it was.

His tongue exploring her mouth, dueling her tongue for a short time before easily overpowering it, pinning it to the ground and doing unspeakable things to it…Much the same as this Vegeta was with her now; committing unspeakable things… That's what she had to look forward to once this was all over…she knew he was going to do things to her body that were never meant to be done, and yet…she could not contain her excitement to be defiled by him. To feel his manhood wipe across her lips before he poured his load all over her, marking her hair, her breasts, her face…filling up any damn hole he wished just because he could…and there was nothing she could do to stop him from having his fun…

"Oooooahhh…" Her arms rising above her head now, Bulma imagined the hot streams of water were hands…his hands…his big strong hands taking hold of her proudest assets. She was pretty sure she was as proud of her girls as he was. It being as clear as day how much of a boobieman Vegeta was, she felt blessed that Kami had given her the matching parts to fit his lust, that fact only further drawing him to her.

"Agh! Vegeta!" Those ghostly wet hands firmly gripping her boobies, she moaned out in sheer bliss as they kneaded her defenseless globes like bread dough, the creamy flesh oozing out between his fingers each time he gave them a squeeze, his lips curling into a smirk each time she gasped at his ministrations.

Apart from being fucked, it was the most psychologically erotic thing to Bulma. Her breasts had developed when she was a young girl, and had grown steadily throughout her life. They had always been with her and were like a pair of old girlfriends, even now she would smile as she undressed; glad they were as happy to see her as she was them.

So when he grabbed them. When Vegeta groped her boobies with no permission or warning? It felt like losing her virginity all over again, her delicate, bouncy girls, their flesh soft and pure, utterly helpless against his strong manly hands. Her boobies each a blushing girl, squirming happily under his touch, feeling dirty and sexual, but craving more fondling all the same. It was a feeling she never got tired of because when he played with her boobies, when he groped them and…sucked them… It was like he was breaking in that innocent girl once again, turning her purity against her as he had his fun.

"Aghhh!" His lips now releasing hers, his head moved down her body until it came to her chest, her soft globes bouncing around as he harassed them, teasing them as the naughty little girls they were, he took one pink bud into his mouth, drawing upon it while his tongue swirled around the hard nub, finally taking her breast's virginity for that night, even though he would violate her...and her sister... the next day.

"Ve…Vegeta!" Her mound humping against his leg, she needed him in her! She had to have him fuck her! She didn't care how undignified it made her look, how humiliating the position or what he called her body as he screwed it; she just wanted to be taken!

Her ghostly man was not so nice though, his lips still planted on her nipple, he kneaded the surrounding boobie until she was gasping for air, his lips continually sucking her nipple away from the rest of her sweet orb before letting it pop back out, wiggling back on the top of her flesh.

"Agh!" Another moan escaping her, he switched to her free boob, the other only being able to look on in shameful delight as her twin sister was ravaged by the hungry man, his tongue defiling her just as it had she.

"Ah! AGH! Ah!" Bulma couldn't take it! The specter in her mind was simply too much, his hands and lips molesting her chest like the man she craved, Bulma could feel her sensitive body reacting to the stream of hot water, especially as she sunk lower in the shower, the spray now focusing on her aching pussy.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! VEGETA!" Bulma's body emptied its prize out onto the shower floor, a delicacy for any man going to waste without a customer to claim it.

Her body collapsing below her, she lied there in the water, the feeling of the stream still pouring down on her, Bulma wished that it had all been real.

"Vegeta…" She said softly to herself. "Please give in tomorrow…I need you more than I've ever needed anyone…"

She sat there like that for some time, just letting the water wash over her, eventually she stood up, and getting out her assortment of shampoos, she cleaned herself in silence, not uttering a word.

Turning off the faucet, Bulma stepped out of the shower, drying her hair and then her body, her porcelain skin gleaming in the fluorescent lights of her bathroom. Still not uttering a single sound, she looked herself over in the mirror, and content that she was as clean as a naughty girl like her could be, she shut off the lights and headed for bed. It was going to be a long day tomorrow and if she wanted any chance of defeating Vegeta…she would need to be at full strength.

 **Vegeta's Room:**

"Grrr…" The saiyan prince stalked out of the shower. It was becoming a system for him now. Wake up, go down stairs, run into the most beautiful woman ever to exist and be forced to watch her do the things any man could only dream of his girl doing, just to flee to his cold shower for some peace of mind…

"That fucking woman…" He muttered. As crude as it was to say, he wasn't exactly wrong. Bulma had done almost everything his heart had ever desired. She! Arguably one of the most-well respected and certainly the most intelligent woman on the planet was doing these obscene things for him! Lowering herself in the eyes of anyone else who caught her just for the sake of seducing him! It was an honor that under any other circumstances would have been met by overwhelming shock and awe in every room of the house he could blast his way into, her nude, squirming form in his arms and between his legs…

But this was not ordinary circumstances…this was war…

"Hmmm…" Vegeta furrowed his eyebrows at thought. He never thought he'd see the day he'd be in such a test of wills, never mind the fact that his opponent wasn't of the usual type. Bulma certainly wasn't strong by any means, let alone a universal super power, she was just a fragile girl. At first glance any guy would think he understood why Bulma was such an opponent. She had the body every woman would die to have and every man would commit crimes to obtain. She looked like a walking Venus with bright blue hair, and large bouncing boobs, round wide hips, and a firm bum; and her core?

Vegeta could feel his manhood swelling up in the cool air of his room at the thought of it. She was as tight as anyone could possibly imagine. Sometimes he wondered though if her tightness and his girth caused her pain…it probably did, but considering the overriding look of pleasure painted across her face each and every time he took her; she didn't mind it…not one bit…

Yes, any man looking at her would instantly assume her goddess-like body was what killed, was her ultimate weapon to duel a man of his sheer strength and fortitude, but any man who though that would be wrong, dead wrong. For Bulma's body was just her toy cabinet of weapons. Simple machine guns and knives compared to the secret she held within.

Bulma had a secret that made any woman who managed to match her physical perfection pale in comparison to her…her mind…

"Fuck…" Vegeta could barely comprehend how smart Bulma was. She was a genius; that was certain, world class even more. Such a brilliant mind like the one she possessed was capable of doing great good, but as he knew all too well, great evil as well.

For the wonderful tortures that she had put him through these last six days would never have been possible with just her body alone. A girl with just a body would be like that one the baldy had dated recently, beautiful and stacked, but with the mind of a dolt, unable to do anything past the simplest of seductions before inevitably crying if her man failed to reciprocate, not that one would with a girl like her normally, but under these circumstances? If it was Maron he was dueling instead of Bulma, this wouldn't even be a bet…it would be a joke. Just sit back and let her jump around in a swimsuit until the seventh day ends and then rip that thing off and fuck her bouncy little body as much as he pleased. That would be Maron in this bet.

"Heh…" He grinned thinking of her curves. Maybe the saiyan prince was starting to develop a thing for busty bluennettes?

As soon as the over endowed girl entered his mind though, she was swept aside by the one he…loved?

"Where'd that come from?" Vegeta grumbled to himself, his hand reaching down, he gently massaged his cock, relieving some of the stress of his thoughts.

"Bulma…" His mind returned to her in full now. Maybe he did love her? There was something beyond her body and her devious mind that attracted him to her, but what?

Standing straight in the middle of his room, Vegeta thought it over. She was different from the other women he'd conquered; that was for sure. In the course of his conquests, he had been able to lessen the blow of defeated royal families when he informed them that he was a prince, the thought of a conquering prince somehow making them feel less dishonored in defeat; Kings would always throw their daughters at him, the girls would blush and squirm, but in the end, virgin or no, they would beg him to fuck them. Him! A total stranger who was destroying their civilization and all they could think about was letting him violate them.

He'd expected much the same when he came to Earth, except for that the King was a dog… He shuddered at the thought.

When he'd come to stay at Capsule Corp., his relationship with the woman had been rocky at first, then came that one night when in the fires of anger, he had come to her room to duke it out, just to find her in his arms, her legs around his waist and his cock buried deep within her…

That night he had jotted her down as just like all the princesses and such he had fucked before. Another easy girl that begged him to fuck her, but then things changed.

After that one night of passion she didn't follow him around like the others had, she hadn't beg him to defile her again and again. No, she had gone about her business until HE, the mighty prince Vegeta had to offer her relief for the horrible yearning she must have felt for him just to have his offer thrown in his face with an insult! Never in his life had that happened before! Never had a woman turned him down so rudely and then told him off like a child!

Maybe that was it? Maybe that was why he loved…

Maybe that was why he liked her so much. She challenged him. Bulma, the blue-haired weakling from Earth was the first girl to ever say 'no' to him, to put him in his place when he tried to have his way with her body.

 _That's it!_ His eyes opened wide. That was why she meant enough to him not to take her during this competition! That was why he cared what she thought of him, why he would hold out against her seductive attacks without running off to fuck another woman, or for the most part, even relieving himself.

Bulma was the one equal he had in the universe. The one person he was willing to accept held sway and ownership over him as much as he did her. This kind of thinking was foreign to a saiyan of royal blood such as he, but it was true. As far as he was concerned, they owned each other, their bodies and hearts bound to each other alone.

Did that truly mean he?... His cock now aching to be touched, Vegeta knew he couldn't entertain these thoughts of the woman anymore tonight.

"Fucking one more day…" He muttered, his back leaning forward, he stomped into the bathroom, the cold water soon spraying down upon him.

 **Day 7:**

 **Bulma's Room:**

"Wu-aaahhh!" The bluennette yawned, sitting up in her bed, stretching, Bulma looked around the room. The clock on the far side told her it was 10:00. She didn't have too long before guests would start arriving. "I guess I better get ready…" She murmured.

Her arms still in the air, she looked down at the feeling of movement on her chest. "Heheheh…Well hello there." Bulma smiled sweetly, cupping her large breasts in her hands, the soft globes overflowing from her palms. "I take it you're ready to beat Vegeta today?" She grinned, her hard nipples telling her exactly what she wanted to hear.

"Good…" She smiled, letting them bounce back to their original shape before swinging her long legs out of bed. "That's right!" She beamed happily. "This is the day that Vegeta will finally give in to me!"

Walking into her bathroom, she decided to have a quick shower before getting dressed. Just a little bit of shampoo, not too much, and some hot water to make her squeaky clean. "Ooh!" Bulma jumped as she accidentally pressed her boobies too hard. "None of that today." She grinned. "I've got to stay focused!"

Getting out of the shower, she toweled off her damp hair before running it over her milky skin, letting her smoothness come out all the more with her fresh feeling. "Besides…once Vegeta gives in, I don't think I'll be left wanting for a month!" She giggled, her body already excited for the torments her lover would have in store for her with his eventual defeat.

A small towel now wrapped around her body, Bulma felt a little exposed for some reason, not that she should be in her own room, so she ignored that thought. The towel clung to her damp skin like a magnet so it didn't really matter that it only just covered her shapely ass and half of her bouncing boobies.

Exiting the bathroom, Bulma was caught completely unawares as an orange figure appeared before her. Her almost nude body a feast for any man's eyes.

'CHEUUUW!'

 **Vegeta's Room:**

"AGHAAAHHH!" Vegeta stretched as he climbed out of the shower, his body dripping with beads of icy moisture. Walking out into his room, he pulled open the blinds, his nude form looking out over the insides of the Capsule Corp. dome.

"This is it! This is the final day!" He beamed joyfully. This would be the day where he would finally defeat that insolent woman of his! The day he would tear whatever clothes she wore off of her body before throwing her to the ground, her weak feminine charms helpless to resist his manly urges any longer!

Yes! This would be the day where man defeated woman and put her back in her rightful place under him; instead of where she had been this past week, before him, tormenting him…utterly kicking his smug ass…

Vegeta's grin could have lit up the entire dome if the lights had not already been turned on. Today he was going to beat her. Today he would pass the final stage of her gauntlet and then claim her, claim her like the beautiful flower she was…

"Ahhh…" He let out a longing sigh. Looking down, Vegeta found that his royal cock was already at full mast. Now, while his woman had the endowments of a Playdragon model; there was no doubt that he'd be able to land a gig in something…naughty himself…

Reaching down, Vegeta grasped the head of his twelve inch long monster, the thick beast was able to fit in his hand, but just barely, making the odds of his woman being able to wield it one handed slim to none. "Fuck…" Closing his eyes, he slowly ran his hand up and down his cock, beads of precum were already seeping from the tip, clear balls of his nectar slowly spreading out over his tanned member, the purplish-pink head engorging as he thought about the woman he would defile with his beast this day.

"Bulma…" He could practically feel it now…pushing her onto her back; he'd hold her hands up above her head with one, her feeble body helpless against his strength. "Fuck…yes…"

Watching her squirm and wiggle would only feed his passion, her helpless double Ds only begging to be groped and squeezed with their attempts at freedom. His hand now slick with precum, Vegeta increased the speed he pumped his length, letting his hand roll over inch after inch…painting his manhood in the juice his woman craved so much…

"Fucking little…slut…" Vegeta murmured, his mouth now hanging open with need, he imagined his free hand happily groping and playing with Bulma's jugs, her bountiful bosoms bouncing and jiggling as he sampled their flesh, pinching the nipple of one before squishing the other in his palm. Oh, he would teach her a lesson for using such a lewd body against him…

Vegeta's cock strained against his hand, his massive member felt like it was going to explode! Oh, he could feel it! Just when she felt as utterly defeated and helpless as possible, he would position himself between her legs, but he knew her…oh he knew her…he knew she'd try to cross her thighs, to ward him off despite her need… He would never accept that though, forcing Bulma's thighs apart, he'd open the woman up to him, grant himself access to her most sacred place and then defile it with his manly spunk…

"Oh, I am going to make you such a dirty…filthy little girl…" Vegeta breathed. His cock now pulsing in his hand, he could feel his end nearing. Picking up the pace, he made sure that his fingers brushed the underside of his massive head just the right way, the sensations pushing him over the edge.

"FUCK!" Screaming at the top of his lungs, Vegeta let loose his seed, his huge cock spewing a huge amount of cum onto the window before him, he could already feel victory drawing nearer, besides, if she was going to pull out all the stops today…then he may as well be properly…rested...

The memory of his fantasy soon shooting back to him, Vegeta could not get the image of completely dominating Bulma out of his mind…

 _Oh, I'm going to enjoy this…_ He chuckled at the thought. That powerful woman, the seemingly indomitable feminine spirit, laid out on her back like a girl on her first time. His hands roaming over her, he wondered if he should maybe tie her up? Oh, or maybe fuck her in a place where she felt most innocent? To defile her body with his spunk where she was most vulnerable?

 _Her parent's room!_ His mind turned dark just as his cock hardened into a rod of steel, the thick flesh pressing against the glass of his window, smudging the cum already sliding down it. That was it! He would sully her in the bedroom of the people who still saw her as a sweet little girl…Oh, the delicious irony…

His smirk stretched wide across his face, Vegeta let out a thunderous roar of laughter, his eyes closing in joy; he failed to notice the blonde woman down below him. Her eyes wide with unspeakable lust. Panchy…the seemingly unlucky woman had seen everything…now though, a pile of her family's clothes in her arms, she felt like she might need to do some laundry of her own…

 **A/N: How's that for a little sneak peek at Day 7? I hope you all liked this more emotional chapter. I think everything should be set now for the final day. Things are going to heat up like never before! And for many people! I hope you all know your favorite characters because no one knows what exactly is going to happen! Bulma or Vegeta. The final day is near! My favorite technique of all is coming up next. Will Vegeta be able to withstand his woman's onslaught and hold out? Or will Bulma succeed in breaking the arrogant man? Please REVIEW!**


	11. Day 7 Part 1: Bikini

**A/N: Here it is, the beginning of the end…the final day. Will your character come out on top…or will they end up on the bottom?**

 **Day 7:**

 **Bulma's Room:**

'CHEUUH!'

Bulma spun around as a figure suddenly appeared in front of her, clad only in a pair of orange swim trunks, the familiar figure of her oldest friend, Goku cleared before her.

Before the woman could open her mouth, the sudden gust of wind signifying her friend's arrival hit her, the knot on her small towel loosening…

"Hiya! Bulma!" Goku raised his hand up, greeting the woman with his trademark smile. "Are you ready to have the barbecue yet?"

"GOKU!" Bulma suddenly screamed at him, her pointer finger outstretched as she waved her arm at him. "What the HELL are you doing in MY room?" Her erratic movement loosening the knot a little more.

Giving the nearly nude woman a curious look, he cocked an eyebrow at her. "I'm just here to see if I can help you set up is all…no need to yell…" His eyes moving over her, he couldn't help noticing the bountiful amounts of cleavage being pushed up and out of the top of her towel, her pale white orbs tinted pink from her shower.

"No need to!?" Bulma hollered once more. "You barge in here, an hour early I might add!-" As Bulma yelled at him, her blue hair whipping around her face, she failed to notice that her towel was unraveling around her, her nude body becoming unveiled to Goku as the white cloth pooled around her feet…

 _Whoa…_ Blocking out everything else the woman was saying…like any man would…Goku just stared at the full frontal show Bulma was unintentionally giving him. As the towel fell down, her huge boobies were exposed to him once more, the pale globes bouncing happily out of their confines as their powder pink nipples said "hello".

 _I never thought I'd see you beautiful lemon cakes again…_ The man drooled as he ogled the woman for all she was worth…about several billion in nature's finest genes. His eyes somehow leaving her perfect rack, he them slid over her flat belly, and that cute little belly button that any man would love to tease, down lower to her most sacred treasure…

"And another thing!" The woman continued to wave her finger at him, her boobs bouncing around on her chest as she parted her thighs, opening up her little pink slit to him.

 _I bet she's twice as tight as Chichi…_ Goku's mind was running wild. Here, before him, was the body he had been craving for so long…ever since Bulma flashed him her lemony melons a few days ago, he had been able to think of little else than her…now he had seen her…all of her… her little pink pussy beckoning him forward…

"Huh?..." Bulma suddenly stopped yelling, her tirade paused as she noticed Goku's brain dead stare. Looking further down his body, she couldn't help spotting a gigantic bulge in his swim trunks. "What…are…you…staring…at…" Her face becoming redder by the millisecond, Bulma slowly, looked down, her eyes popping wide open as she realized she had been standing there…naked…

"GET OUT!" Her eyes squeezed tightly shut, Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs for her friend to vacate her room, and leave her in peace; her arms wrapping around the feminine body that had just exposed everything it had to offer to an unwelcome viewer.

"AGHH! Alright! Alright!" Panicking, Goku put his fingers to his forehead once more, and just like that, he was gone again, leaving the embarrassed nude seductress all alone.

"Gah!" Pulling the towel up off of the floor, Bulma wrapped it tightly around her again, not at all being able to believe what just happened…

"Goku…" She wheezed heavily. "I just flashed Goku…everything…" Her cheeks still burning with embarrassment, the poor girl had to understand that her oldest friend had seen everything that made her a woman… "And he saw it all for free…" Bulma could not get over it. He had seen everything from her boobs to her pussy all by chance. _Fuck…how much do I want to bet the guys will know exactly what my pussy looks like now?_

Thinking about it a little more though, Bulma couldn't help holding her hand to her mouth as she giggled away. The feelings of guilt and shame leaving her mind forever. It was funny. _The sheer amount of effort men have gone through to see me naked!_ Her mind brought back memories of so many dates. So many guys had pulled out all the stops to impress her over the years. Money, power, fame… She had dated them all, and all of them had, had their eyes on her body the entire time, but no matter how much money they spent, nor the power they flung around…none of them had gotten as far as getting a peek inside her bra…

 _Goku though…_ The girl giggled. Goku had done as little as humanly possible, yet twice he had been treated to the show of a lifetime…

Letting out a soft sigh as she at last calmed down, Bulma let her towel once again fall to her feet. "You are a hero after all…I guess you did deserve something…" Her smile broadening. "Just don't think your son will inherit the right to see me naked…"

Stepping out of the cloth, she approached her dresser, where Roshi's micro string bikini lied. Picking up the tiny scraps of fabric, Bulma fitted each small triangle over her boobs, the material barely covering any more than her small pink areolas before digging into her soft skin. The top secure, she moved onto the bottoms, tying them on each side of her voluptuous hips, she made sure to position the front correctly. The back was little more than a G-string, the entirely of her pale, white ass hanging out for all to enjoy. The front meanwhile consisted of just enough material to cover her slit twice over…good thing she waxed…

Looking at herself in the mirror, Bulma couldn't help thanking the old perv for buying her the suit. _There won't be a man alive who won't be able to stop himself from staring…_ Doing a playful jump, she tested to see how much she'd bounce around. Seeing her huge 34 double Ds bounce and jiggle in her tiny white bikini, she knew she had one this day already.

 **Vegeta's Room:**

His hard cock now falling limp between his legs, the prince glared happily at his mess on the window. "The more on there…the less in here…" He grinned. The man knew just how Bulma worked at this point. The woman spelled "sex" with her body in every language possible. If given the chance, no man would turn down fucking her, even if he didn't feel that way towards women… Why? Because she was Bulma Briefs…and her body and mind signified pure…flawless…feminine…perfection…

Looking back down at his cock, Vegeta couldn't help scowling at its renewed life. "Fuck…"

After several minutes of furious beating, the man was once again at rest, his window now completely glazed over; he decided it was high time he went down stairs to make sure the food would be ready on schedule. "The last thing I need is those stupid chefs fucking it up!" He grizzled. The word "fucking" suddenly bringing back the image of the woman underneath him, her body squirming and bouncing as he drove his cock deep within her…he couldn't help thinking he should have used a different word… "Damn it…"

After taming the beast once more, Vegeta made quick work of his chance to get going. Grabbing his dark blue swim trunks, he slid them on, his monster being tucked away. He was glad he had gotten a longer pair…even asleep his saiyan cock was a good eight inches…

Pulling the trunks all the way up, he stood proud and ready. "This is it!" He beamed with determination. "This is the day that woman remembers where her place is…" As he marched out the door, he grunted the final words of his thought. "Under me…"

 **Bulma's Party. 1:00pm:**

The party was in full swing now, the food was sizzling on all surfaces, in the smokers and on the grills, the bouncy castle was inflated, the pool was filled with clear, clean, fresh water, and all the partyers had arrived…all except for one that is…

"Hi, girls!" Chichi smiled as she walked over to join the other women by the pool, her big, strong thighs flexing beautifully in her armored bikini. Panchy and Launch were already there, the bluennette and blonde having a happy conversation about cooking when the third woman arrived.

"Oh, hello! Chichi!" Panchy smiled brightly, holding her arms open, she gave the new arrival a hug, her body squishing against the other woman's hard bikini. Panchy was wearing a yellow one piece, the rather conservative suit still showing off her amazing body. Even in her late fifties Panchy was a knockout.

"Hello, Chichi!" Launch smiled as well. The woman's bouncy blue hair moved around in her ribbon as she too gave the Son mother a hug, her larger breasts squishing over the hard metal exterior of Chichi's armor, the bikini top she wore never doing much to keep her girls in check.

"Whoa…uh…Launch?" Chichi apprehensively pointed at the woman's tiny bikini. "Do you really think that's enough fabric?" She scooted a little closer to the other woman as she spoke. "You're not exactly a small girl after all…"

"Oh! My!" Panchy blushed at her friend's comment. Her hand moving to cover the giggle that escaped her lips.

"Well I am right; aren't I?" Chichi put her hands on her hips as she looked the bluennette over.

Launch's suit had to be the most revealing at the moment. The lime green material of her bikini doing little more than emphasizing her wondrous D cups, the soft, jiggly flesh moving at the slightest motion. Launch's boobs were the soft kind anyway, even standing still, the threatening to slip out of the undersized top, revealing their beauty to mankind. Her bottoms weren't much better though, the fabric being similar to what Bulma was wearing with the side strings, but the rest was much more conservative, her body being properly hidden down south.

"I mean, it looks like you're going to fall out of your top at any moment." Chichi held her hands out to the other girl, not really having a solution for her modesty problem, besides badgering her about it.

"Oh…heheheh…well…" Launch was the one blushing now. "I wasn't the one who wanted to wear this thing. It was my other half." Looking down a little as she spoke, she gave up her alter ego's secret. "She is really trying to get in Tien's pants…"

Chichi and Panchy simply turned as red as a raspberry at the thought, their eyes moving over to the triclops as he had a ball busting conversation with Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Puar, and Oolong.

"He is rather…big…" Chichi couldn't help letting her mouth hang open a little longer than usual, her mind in a place other than with her modesty.

As the girls continued to ogle men and laugh, over on the other side of the pool, a completely different kind of chat was going on, one between both friends and rivals…

"I said I found this piece of meat first, Kakarot!" Vegeta spewed barbecue sauce at his opponent; the other man stuffing his face with a smoked chicken.

"And I told you…" Goku tried to say in between bites, his eagerness to finish the bird before he lost the argument pushing him on. "There are thirty more over there! Why not just get one of those?" Now chomping down on a leg, the man did his best to eat while fending off his rival.

"And I said I don't care!" Vegeta roared at him, the prince grabbing hold of the other leg and wrenching it from the man's grasp. "I had this…one…first…" His fire suddenly disappearing, he couldn't help his eyes wandering over to the newest arrival on the scene.

Noticing Vegeta's sudden lack of enthusiasm for food, Goku too looked in the direction he was starring… _Oh…my…Kami…_ He gawked at the sight before them. Like two arguing kids fighting over a toy, the two men were silenced by the one thing in the universe they could agree was better than everything else…a woman…

Not just any woman though…as everyone else at the party soon noticed as well. Yamcha and his group turning in awe, he was reminded by a poke from his friend what he had lost. "Hey, Yamcha." Tien grinned, his hand resting on his friend's shoulder. "Do you miss hitting that every night?…"

Groaning, Yamcha did his best to stay composed, his face resolute, his cock cried for him…its ultimate conquest lost forever… _Why can't I be dating those?_

His gaze following the woman which hell spawned to torment his manhood, Vegeta noticed that his rival was ogling HIS woman as well. Angrily grabbing the back of the other saiyan's head, he slammed it into the chicken as he got up from the table. "You can have the bird…" He smirked. "I already called this chicky…"

Bulma's arrival on the scene was causing whole new conversations to pop up in their respective circles. The men all in different huddles, hardly any of them could deny the true splendor of what Bulma was showing them all…

"Damn, would you look at that!" Yajirobe gawked over a hot wing, the dragon sauce covering his big mouth as he stood beside his best friend, Korin. "The things I would do to that pussy if I got my hands on it…" His eyes trying their hardest to mentally push Bulma's bikini bottoms aside, he wanted nothing less than to see her flower bloom before him. "She would be on her back just begging me to plow her!"

"I think you might be right…" Korin tapped his friend on the back of the head, bringing the swordsman's attention back to him, a smile spreading across the other man's face.

"You think so?" He let the hot wing fall out of his mouth at his friend's compliment. "So you think I should approach her?" His anticipation for banging the busty bluennette was rising. "I have always wanted to get my hands on her jugs. How big do you think they are? Cs? Ds?" His eagerness for ravaging a female getting ahead of him, the poor man was left wide open to the cat.

Putting one paw behind his head, Korin blushed as he spoke. "Sure! I bet you could bang her. After all! You stroke this pussy really good every night!" Seeing the smile on Yajirobe's face fade, the cat couldn't help laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Are you kidding me?" He grinned. "That woman has the body of a bikini model! You think you can bed her with wing sauce all over your face?" His furry little body roared with laughter as the swordsman stuck another wing back into his mouth.

"I guess this will just have to do…" He moaned sadly, his eyes still following the babe; he couldn't help wondering how easily his sword would cut through those thin strings…

With each step that Bulma took, several pairs of eyes would jump up and down with her. With only about two square inches of fabric covering each pale boobie, Bulma's double Ds were bouncing around with every step, making every man watching as hard as a diamond…

 _Wow! Look at all of them staring at me!_ Bulma couldn't help grinning; her eyes being hidden under her bangs as she strutted the stuff Kami gave her. _Who would have thought Roshi would have such great taste in swimsuits?_ Her feminine curves swaying with each step, Bulma brushed some blue strands out of her eyes, the action only furthering the male population's suffering. Sure it was easier being a guy most of the time, but when a girl like Bulma showed what she was made of…the ache made them wish they were women…

As the woman sashayed on by, her huge knockers smashing against each other with a delightful jiggle each time her foot hit the ground, Oolong was pretty much losing it… "Yowza!" The pig squealed, his ears popping straight up in the air, his tongue dangling from his open jaw. The hog had known Bulma for years! From her days as a plucky teenager to her time now as a woman, and never in all those years had he known she had such a body! Hell, if he had, maybe he would have tried copying her more lately, rather than the various girls in his mags…

"What is it, you old oinker?" Roshi garbled as he stood beside the male pig, his sunglasses being the only ones not pointed at the scantily clad vixen.

His eyes still following the violent bounces of her bosoms, Oolong simply pointed straight ahead, the old man now turning to look. "Bulma…look at the body on that dame…"

At last turning to look, Roshi had to have been the last person at the party to see the bikini he had bought being worn…but oh, he was by far the happiest. _Oh, sweet green god, yes…_ His mouth now dropping to the floor, the old pervert saw the one sight he had never thought he'd ever see again… a girl wearing what he'd given her.

His perverted, old eyes roaming over the woman's body; Roshi felt like he was in heaven. "Oooohohoho!" He held his hands to his cheeks as he watched her move. Her huge boobies at last partially revealed to him, he finally knew what all the hubbub was about! _No wonder Goku was bragging so much! They're perfect!_ Bulma's soft melons were bouncing around in the tiny triangles, their firmness being the only thing keeping them from slipping out of the top every time she unintentionally jiggled them, her pink peaks just begging to escape.

"Heheheh…" Roshi rubbed his hands together, earning him a weird look form Oolong, the pig giving him one eye, the other still being glued to the bouncy babe.

"Hey, what's the matter with you?" He sounded somewhat annoyed by the old man's eagerness for something. "I sure hope you're not thinking of trying anything with her today. Not while Vegeta is here. It's not like she's dating Yamcha still and you can get an easy feel in every now and then." The pig warned him. "I'm pretty sure Vegeta will kill you if you touch her while she's looking like that!"

"Oh…don't worry about me…" The turtle hermit grinned suggestively. "I don't need to touch her to get her to strip for me…not while she's only wearing that bikini…"

"Huh?" Now turning the entirety of his attention to the old fool, Oolong listened in as Roshi told him all about the dark secret of Bulma's string bikini…

"Damn, can you believe we were traveling around with that; all those years ago?" Krillin stood beside Goku as he watched Bulma snap neck after male neck with her voluptuous body.

His mind returning to that trip to Namek, Krillin couldn't help remembering how she had walked around in her underwear the entire time. _I wonder what would have happened if I had tried something then?_ The bald man grinned, the thought of fucking the over endowed bluennette being a thought that every man had on his mind.

The other man prying his face out of his smoked chicken, he had to agree. "Yeah…and you haven't seen anything yet!" Goku grinned widely, his friend cocking an eyebrow at him. "I saw a lot more than this when I used instant transmission this morning! She really should tie the knot on her towel tighter."

Krillin now turning to him completely, he smacked his friend on the back. "You dog, you! Can't just be happy with seeing her topless? You've gotta see the whole thing, huh?" He chuckled.

Looking over at the woman, her creamy ass jiggling out in the open, her pale cheeks completely bare save for the white string parting them, Krillin couldn't help wanting to summon the dragon to wish for what Goku had seen. _He has always been the lucky one…_

After having caused considerable blood loss on her comparatively short walk, Bulma was now nearing her girlfriends, the women huddling up and blushing at just how little she would dare to wear around so many hungry eyes. _That's right, boys…_ Bulma let her cerulean orbs peak out at all the men ogling her. _Eat your hearts out…just remember…only Vegeta has the right to fuck me…_

"Achoo!" Sneezing as a butterfly flew past her nose, Launch suddenly changed into her alter ego, her hair turning blonde, the owner of her green bikini appeared.

"Oh, you poor dear." Panchy frowned, annoyed at herself for not having any tissues readily available. "Just a moment and I'll get you something to blow your nose in." With that, the older blonde left, leaving just Chichi and Launch to await Bulma's arrival.

Finally getting to her group, Bulma struck a sexy pose, holding up a "victory" sign before her, she jutted out her chest, her large breasts wobbling as she did. "Hi, girls!" She smiled brightly, her white teeth completing her ensemble.

"B…Bulma…" Chichi covered her mouth with both hands, a huge red streak spreading across her cheeks. "I can't believe…you shouldn't be showing…that's too much…" Stuttering, the woman couldn't get out her jumbled thoughts before Launch interrupted her.

"Woo! Yeah! Way to go, bluey!" The blonde cheered, pumping one fist in the air at her friend's bold display of feminine pride, her own large breasts jiggling in her top. "Way to show em'! Now that takes some real guts to walk out here like that!" Giving Bulma her thumbs up of approval, the blonde took her in for a hug, their huge melons squishing against each other, the smallest amounts of material separating them…

"OOOh!" Several spurts of blood erupting into the air, Tien and Yamcha collapsed, their scantily clad friends being just too much for them to take.

After being released from the hug, Bulma turned to her girlfriends. "So. What do you think?" She gave them a quick turn-around, Chichi's face turning even darker as she saw the entirety of the girl's soft bum. _Oh, my Kami! What is she thinking?!_

"Bulma!" Pulling the girl closer to her, she tried to get across just how scandalous she was being. "Do you have an idea what you look like?" Giving a quick glance to her son, she was horrified to see him standing there, his mouth agape and his ice cream having fallen off of the cone as he stared at the busty bluennette.

"Ah!" It's okay, Gohan!" Chichi stepped between him and Bulma. "Mommy's going to take care of it! Don't worry! I won't let your little mind be corrupted by this hussy!"

 _Hussy?_ Bulma scowled at the word. _Who's she calling a hussy? Last time I checked, I wasn't the one who promised herself to a boy on their first meeting!_

"Hey, now hold on a second!" Launch turned the woman around now that her young son was being led away by a green demon. "She's not a hussy! She is being strong and showing as much skin as she wants to!"

Bulma had been about to defend herself from her friend, when Launch had beaten her to it. Standing beside the other woman, she couldn't help a smile rising to her face as the normally hostile blonde defended her and her body.

"There is nothing strong about being a bimbo, okay?" Chichi glared back at her; annoyed that Launch of all people was applauding Bulma's scandalous behavior. _Isn't her boyfriend out cold from staring at her? She should be jealous, not proud!_

"She's not a bimbo either!" The blonde clutched her by her milky shoulders. "She has it, so why can't she flaunt it?" Taking a step back, she motioned over her tiny green bikini, the swimsuit being very revealing by most people's standards. "You see this get up I'm wearing?" She spoke to her with pride. "It took everything I had to come here and show off my body in this! To let show off the curves I try so hard to maintain!"

Chichi still in her grasp, she pulled the blushing woman over to Bulma, the bluennette practically brimming with pride from Launch's speech. She knew where she was going with it.

"Now look at her!" She pointed her free hand at Bulma. "If it took my all to wear this, then just imagine what she went through when she decided to wear that! All those feelings of guilt and shame she must have felt just for showing off her proudest assets, because of people like you!" She poked her finger onto Chichi's nose, startling the already shocked woman further.

"Just because she has great curves and a huge rack, doesn't mean she has to keep them covered! A pair of As are just as lewd as a pair of double Ds; so why can't she show off hers when smaller women can get away with less clothing?"

Moving in closer to the Son wife, she let her large breasts squish against her as she spoke her mind.

"It's people like you who try to tell her to hide it all and feel ugly for being so blessed that are the problem." Launch beamed at her. "People like you are the reason why so much beauty goes unseen…" Finishing her speech, the blonde made Bulma the proudest of her life. "Well not today! She showed what guts are for when she came out here wearing that string bikini! She showed off her body as best she could despite what you would say or men would joke about." The blonde marveled at her friend. "And for that I am eternally grateful!" Ending her speech with a warm smile at Bulma, the blonde couldn't help receiving a huge hug from her friend, their scantily clad bodies squishing together once more and taking out several more men from the equation; Korin, Yajirobe, even Chiaotzu, they all collapsed at the sight of such ripe fruits getting together.

"Thanks, Launch…" Bulma gave her, her happiest smile. "That means so much to hear!" Never in her life had she felt so empowered! It was a feeling she needed after all the jabs she had gotten throughout the week from Chichi. Sure it was nice to get wanting looks from men, but what did they know about beauty? Their brain capacity changed just as easily as their blood flows changed heads, a fatal flaw in their design if she could ever think of one.

No, they're sex-driven opinions weren't what gave her strength, what gave her strength was knowing that her female peers knew what was beautiful and admired her for showing the unspeakable beauty that she possessed.

Blushing now that she could repeat her speech in her head, Launch brushed some blonde hair out of her eyes… "Don't mention it, Bulma." She returned her smile. "We girls gotta stick together. Besides…" She looked over at all the men still mentally undressing their bouncy, young bodies. "Those idiots aren't going to stop no matter what we think." She winked at her. "May as well congratulate one another."

"Right." Bulma giggled, her huge marshmallows bouncing in her tiny top. "Speaking idiot men…" She looked past the blonde. "Here comes mine…"

Turning to greet the eternal scowl, Launch once again beat the bluennette to the punch. "Hey, Vegeta! How's it hangin'?" She grinned at him, her eyes moving down to the very obvious bulge in his trunks, the one currently sticking out of all the male guests. "Or standin'" She smirked. "Either way, it's one hell of a look!" Her eyes closed as she chuckled, her breasts slipping a little lower in her bikini top.

"Shut up, blondie!" The man barked as his eyes gave her a customary once over. As annoying as she was, she was still a half-naked woman, and because of that he couldn't help admiring the way her large D cups looked like they would fall out…or the way her obvious camel toe said "hello"…

"Hey!" The blonde frowned back at him as he brushed past her, his hand accidentally cupping her soft breast, bringing a blush to both of their faces as he gave her boob a firm squeeze.

"Watch it, buster!" Launch scowled as she briefly covered her molested rack. "No free samples!"

Ignoring the blushing blonde's indignant remark, and wonderful feel of her globe in his hand; Vegeta stood before his female opponent, the blue-haired minx staring down at his hard on with a broad smirk. "What are you smiling at, woman?" The man barked at her. "And why are you wearing that slutty thing in public?"

"Well hello to you to, Vegeta…" Bulma couldn't help grinning down at his other head as she spoke, the tent in his trunks was positively unmissable at this point, the free feel of blonde Launch's boob being enough to solidify the spear Bulma had been forging with her bikini. "Is that a dragon in your trunks? Or are you just happy to see me?" She winked at him.

"Gah!" Now blushing bright red, the man felt his voice breaking within him. "Woman!" He barked again, watching in lustful horror as she messed with her top while he spoke to her. "Do you have any idea who is watching you?" He moved his arm around to all the other men present, his hand moving like lightning, it hit Launch's bikini top as she tried to dodge him, pulling the fabric completely off of her chest, exposing her jiggly D cup boobs to the entire party. Her round globes bouncing free from their confines, as she had had the most adorable embarrassed expression on her face, one not fitting a woman with a temper like hers.

Several more blood spurts erupting in the background, the last of the non-warrior men collapsed to the ground, leaving only Goku, Krillin, Roshi, and Vegeta up and active. The men forever memorizing what the blonde woman looked like topless.

"Agh! Don't flash my tits, asshole!" The woman scowled as she picked up her top, ignoring the stares and catcalls as she tied the bikini back onto her chest, hiding her knockers once more.

Ignoring Launch's wonderful wardrobe malfunction, Vegeta continued to stare at his woman, her own juicy melons far outclassing the show Launch had just put on.

"Huh?" Who's here?" Bulma toyed with him, her fingers hooking into the strings of her bikini top as she moved it around, pulling up each boobie by a string, letting it jiggle into the air before bouncing back down again, the other now rising in its stead.

"Woman…" Vegeta could feel the steam shooting out of his ears watching her. _Why does she have to have such big…womanly…_

"Oh! Goku's here?" Bulma, let go of the strings, just as Vegeta now blocked the view of every other male from seeing her with his body, their eyes now blinded from seeing what only the tormented prince could see.

As she released the strings of her bikini top, her huge boobies bounced around in their confines...the right one just a little more than it should have…a little pink bud now peeking out from around her misplaced triangle…

Being the man that he was, Vegeta saw it all, his eyes glued to her rack the entire time, he watched as the nipple made her appearance, the blood in his cock burning hotter!

"Woman! Cover your shame!" Making sure he still blocked the views of the other men, he motioned to her exposed asset, a blush immediately shooting over her cheeks.

"Oh! Sorry…Vegeta…" Bulma cooed as she gently fixed her top as slowly as humanly possible, her fingers sinking into the soft flesh of her milky orb as she "fixed" her top. _How about you try this one on for size, Vegeta._ She grinned.

Groaning inwardly, the prince was forced to watch her knead and prod her large breast, that sweet pillow of hers moving around like an overexcited jello mold before her nipple finally was hidden from view once more. With the show now over, Vegeta decided to take his leave back to the food area. He could make sure no men were dumb enough to approach her while he built his strength back up there.

"What was his problem?" Launch gave Bulma a curious look as Vegeta left, the blonde glad to have lessened the risk of having another boob slip with his departure.

"Oh…" Bulma ran a hand through her hair as she let out a small giggle…How about I tell—"

"Bulma?" The sudden sound of their third group member's voice rising up for the first time since Vegeta's arrival, they turned to hear her.

"Yeah, Chichi?" Bulma asked, wondering what mean name the woman was going to call her for her choice of…suits…

"I…I just want to…" The woman hung her head low, her hair unbound; it splayed out in front and behind her shoulders as she spoke. "I want to apologize for what I said earlier…"

"Really?" The bluennette couldn't help feeling a bit unsure of her words. She hadn't been very nice to her all week after all.

"Yes." Chichi raised her head as she approached her girlfriends. "I mean it. I am sorry. For everything I have said and done over this week I am sorry. You're one of my best friends in the whole world and I should never have put you down for your looks."

"Aww…Chichi…" Bulma smiled at the other woman, relieved to have her best friend back. "You're forgiven…It's good to have you back on my side again."

Wiping a tear from her eye, Launch couldn't help pulling the other two women into her arms. "You two…" She grinned, bringing the pair in for a big bear hug, they all smiled, happy to at last all be on the same page.

As Launch released them from her arms, Chichi finally got in on the topic of the day…Bulma's bikini…and she did it the right way.

"So, Bulma?" Chichi huddled close to the other girls, her finger now pointing down at Bulma's barely covered rack with one friendly finger. "You're not exactly small…How do you keep from slipping out?"

"Simple…" Bulma grinned at the other women's shocked looks. "I don't."

Laughing together at her scandalous decision to wear such a skimpy bikini, Launch brought the conversation back to its earlier course. "Bulma." She got the bluennette's attention back from the female martial artist. "You were saying something about this week?"

"OH!" Bulma brought both hands up to her mouth, cupping her red lips with a blush. "Here." Pulling the two girls closer, she recanted to them the past six days of her bet with Vegeta…and the many threats to his manhood he had faced…

 **A/N: That's it for Part 1 of Day 7! Things are already heating up! I hope you liked Bulma's other friend. I have always liked blonde Launch, so having her loose her top was something I couldn't resist doing! XD Part 2 is next week so please REVIEW! I love to hear your opinions of the characters and your favorite scenes. They all really make me want to write more!**


	12. Day 7 Part 2: Bouncy

**A/N: Part 2 of the finale. Will your side prevail or will they finally fall to the feet of the other. Not very much left now ;)**

 **Day 7:**

"So that's what happened to my old sports bra!" Chichi snickered. "Yeah! I don't know how you ever managed to stuff those things in there!"

Launch just stood there, unable to believe she was friends with such a seductress. _No wonder she's wearing such a tiny swimsuit…_

While the women started to blush at Bulma's story, Goku was just finishing telling his tale to Krillin over a round of barbecued brisket, the sauce dripping from their fingers.

"Wow! So you saw the whole nine yards, huh?" The bald man grinned at his friend, jealous that he had seen such a large amount of Bulma's skin.

"Oh, yeah!" Goku grinned as he swallowed another juicy bite. "She is just like something out of Roshi's magazines." He winked. "As smooth as a river stone…"

"As smooth as a stone…" Krillin gulped, no food going down with his. "Do you mean smooth…" He pointed southward. "Down there?..."

"Mhhhmmm…" Goku winked, taking another bite of meat. "Trust me though…" He gave one last victorious grin before delving back into his food. "I saw her when I was little too…she's a natural bluennette…"

"Ah…man…" Krillin slumped back in his seat, the image of Bulma's nude body before him. "What I would give to have the honor of trimming her blue car—"

"What are you two idiots chattering about?" Vegeta threatened as he marched past them, quickly filling up his plate with large amounts of assorted barbecue and some sort of toast from an awesome place called Texas…

"Oh!" Panicking, Krillin sat up perfectly straight, his back about as rigid as every man in front of Bulma. "Nothing, Vegeta!" The little fool babbled, Goku giving him a funny look. "Just shooting the breeze is all!" He practically shook in his seat. If there was one thing you didn't talk about around a guy, it was how much you were ogling his woman, least of all Vegeta's woman…

"Really? Is that so?" The prince sat down at a table nearby the pair. "Because I specifically heard you say something about Bulma's car…"

"Oh, that?!" Krillin waved his hand down at him. "We were just comparing it to King Kai's car. They're both blue, you know? Well then again, you wouldn't know because you weren't dead long enough to be there."

"But, Krillin." Goku suddenly looked up from his meal, completely derailing Krillin's train to escaping a beating when he opened his big mouth. "King Kai's car is red, and besides, you weren't talking about her car, you were talking about her—"

Krillin's eyes grew to normal size in complete and utter fear as Goku was about to unveil him, much to his, and the eternal dragon's relief though, he would not need to be wished back to life this day, because the sudden sound of a Namekian screaming took the prince's attention off of him.

"WHAT!?" Piccolo screamed in horror as Gohan explained things to him. Leaning down to face his student, he couldn't help showing the disbelief in his eyes. "You mean those things move?" He asked the boy, his pupils moving between Bulma's jostling bosoms and the boy who told him about them.

"Yeah! Of course, they move! They're made of fat." Gohan blushed as he told the older being about his favorite part of a woman's anatomy. "You didn't know that? What did you think they were made out of?"

"MUSCLE!" The freaked out Namekian bellowed at the boy, now waking up all the fallen party goers. "I just thought they were oversized pecs. Two hard bumps on her chest! I had no idea they were soft and moved around so much! How can you earthlings stomach looking at them?"

The alien's words bringing a smile to Gohan's face, he thought back to his old picture of Bulma's rack. "Oh…we do more than stomach them…" He chuckled.

"What was that all about?" Krillin moved his gaze between Goku and Vegeta, the two saiyans getting back into their meals.

"Shut it, Wee Man." Vegeta barked as he swallowed some more carrion. "I'm hungry."

Back over in the female corner, Bulma was just finishing up her story to her friends, the tale of her gauntlet coming to an end. "So?" She grinned at them. "Surprised?"

"Oh…yeah…" The other girls blushed bright red, their eyes glowing with admiration for Bulma's abilities.

"And you're saying you even sat on his face and he…" Launch felt like her hair would turn blue again she was blushing so much.

"So this is your last day to break him then?" Chichi asked, taking a sip of tea to calm her flushed nerves.

"Yup! That's right!" Bulma beamed confidently. "So today is the day he needs to give in and take me!"

All blonde Launch could really do was stare in awe. _Damn…I bet if I tried even half of that stuff she said, I bet I could get Tien to stop training and climb into bed…_ "Is there anything we can do to help?" She asked the bluennette, Chichi standing resolutely beside her for once.

"Oh, you bet there is!" Bulma slapped her hands together, causing even more fun to occur on her chest. She really did need to wear something with a little more control, jiggling on her every move wasn't the best thing in the world…unless you were trying to catch one hell of a fish…and what a fish Vegeta was…

"Yay!" "Wonderful!" The girls cried, now huddling around Bulma as she told them what they were to do.

Happy to see that her friends were with her, Bulma checked her bikini one last time before they huddled up. She'd need a thing or two before they got going.

"Now you see that bouncy castle over there?" She grinned. "We're going to make it even bouncier…"

"Ohh…man…" Goku groaned, his bladder telling him things he didn't want to hear.

"What is it, buddy?" Krillin leaned closer to him, hoping there was nothing wrong with the food, a thought that crossed Vegeta's mind as well, not that he cared for the buffoon at all…

"Ugh…I just gotta go to the bathroom." Goku cringed as he got up. He knew he'd only be gone a moment, it being easier being a guy, but the mere thought of leaving his plate unguarded for a second was just too scary to contemplate.

"Don't worry, buddy." Krillin helped him up, hooking the man's arm over his shoulder. "I'll get you there."

Assisting the saiyan over to the outside bathroom, Krillin couldn't help noticing the many empty bottles of orange soda around where the saiyan sat. "You really like your soda, don't you, bro?" The man asked his friend, earning him a smile in reply.

"What? And you don't?" Goku chuckled as they departed, leaving his food unguarded.

"Stupid Kakarot…" Vegeta grinned as he helped himself to his rival's plate. "Good food waits for no man!"

After getting to the bathroom, and relieving himself of his soda, Goku stepped back outside, his eyes growing wide in awe as he joined the rest of the men in watching the greatest scene known to their kind. Bouncing boobs.

Looking over at Vegeta, Bulma grinned. _Okay, tough guy. If I can't get you bouncing around like a maniac; then how about all three of us?_

"Are you ready, girls?" Bulma turned to both Launch and Chichi, the two nodding their heads as they stood on either side of the bluennette. "Okay, we go on three! One…" They all stood together, their bikinis gripping their ample curves. "Two…" They all broke holds, preparing to go it all alone. "THREE!"

"Whoa…" All the guys seemed to say in unison as they watched the spectacle of a lifetime, even Vegeta had to look up from his stolen meal, his eyes growing as wide as the old pervert's and pig's amongst the group. _What in the name of the great ape are they…doing…_

Jumping around in the bouncy castle, the three girls made sure to keep their fronts facing the men, or more specifically, Vegeta. Both of them had been crossed by the arrogant prince before, so both had a reason to see him lose to Bulma, and if it meant bouncing their semi-nude jugs around in front of a crowd of their best friends…then so be it…

Clad in her snug armored bikini, Chichi bounced the least of the three, her large C cups moving up and down in the armored cups with each jump, her porcelain skin finally free to be seen. Her hair flying up and around her, she still managed to draw plenty of eyes, her fantastic body being something, few besides Goku had seen in her armor since she was little, they all gawked at the chance to gaze upon her flat stomach and strong thighs. None of them ever suspecting that the Son mother was still in such fantastic shape. _I really hope Goku doesn't get too worked up seeing this! Last time he came home horny I had trouble just putting on a bra, let alone panties!_

Off to Bulma's left was Launch, her curly blonde hair lightly bouncing around with her, there were certainly quite a few men who had been hoping to get such a look at her, Tien's eyes being three of them as he watched her D cups bounce around in her tightly fit green bikini with every jump, the tanned skin calling to him, telling him that the only man who could touch it was him.

Seeing her man ogling her, she gave a quick twist to the side, sending her globes shaking all the more and exposing him to a quick look at her tight ass, the right size to be cupped while being held up against a wall…just the way she liked it… _This is for you, Tien. I hope you're a man who enjoys a nice pair of milk jugs…_ Shaking her large breasts from side to side, she made sure the apple of her eye saw everything she had to offer.

Last, but certainly not least, not by a longshot, was Bulma. In the middle of the other two, she stood out like no woman ever had in all of West City. Wearing nothing, but her tiny white string bikini, Bulma bounced around in the castle with her friends, her blue hair swaying across her face each time she hit the padded ground. Her hair of course, was not what was garnering all the looks from the stands though…

 _Fucking…woman…_ Vegeta's draw dropped at what he, and every other man was leering at most of all, a piece of meat falling from his mouth as he did.

Bulma's huge 34 double Ds were bouncing completely out of control, the two pale globes of female flesh jiggled and wobbled against each other every time she jumped into the air, her creamy boobies being something that demanded complete attention from every male around.

Her large ass cheeks moving as well, Bulma couldn't help winking at her drooling prince as she gave herself a quick spank, her ripe flesh jiggling all the more as she got back to the task at hand, jiggling her girls for all they were worth! _If three pairs of bouncing boobies doesn't make him crack; I don't know what will!_ Smirking, she watched the look of hunger on her man's face with glee. _That's right, you boobman, you. Keep watching them jiggle…I'm winning this bet today!_

Bouncing around in the castle, Bulma hooked arms with the other two, their large jugs bouncing in unison, they just about killed every guy present, except for Piccolo…the poor alien felt like he was going to puke at seeing so much fat moving around like that. The boys staring beside him with a look of wonder.

"So that's all you gotta do?" Oolong whispered to Master Roshi, the old hermit nodding with a cheesy smile.

"That's it!" Just cover her in water and Kapolei! All the naked Bulma we could ever hope for!" The pervert chuckled as he stared at the women's bouncing bodies. "I can't believe she was so generous as to show this much skin. I don't think a little more is too much to ask for."

"Then let's do it!" Grabbing a bucket, Oolong gathered some water from the pool, the pair of pervs moving towards the rest of the crowd.

"Okay, girls." Bulma suddenly stopped jumping, her huge boobies at last coming to a wobbling halt, the soft flesh jiggling in her tiny top despite the lack of movement. "That's enough."

Her body stopping beside her, Launch looked curiously into her blue eyes. "You really think so?" She asked, hoping they had done what they were hoping to do, break Vegeta.

"I think so." Bulma smirked at the pair, motioning her hands to make them see Vegeta now marching towards them, a hungry and lustful look planted firmly on his face.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into…" Chichi giggled, causing Bulma to blush crimson. "If he is anything like Goku when he's…angry…You may have a very rough night ahead."

"I sure hope so…" Bulma hid her eyes beneath her blue bangs. "I sure hope so…"

 _Never! In all my life have I been so humiliated like that!_ Vegeta screamed in his head as he stomped towards the girls, now standing beside the pool, chatting like the idiotic chickens they were.

 _My woman! MY WOMAN displaying herself to all these…Cretans!_ Vegeta snarled. _She is the woman of a prince, not some streetwalker! Her body is mine to enjoy, not to be given out to these mongrels like candy!_

The voice in the back of his mind grabbing his attention, it spoke sense and nonsense at the same time. "You know…" It said to him in a clear, strong voice. "If you weren't so hardheaded and just fucked her when she begged you for it, then maybe she wouldn't be trying to provoke you in public like this…"

"Gah!" With a shake of his head, he threw the voice away. "It's not my fault she made this bet! She decided to challenge me and I accepted, simple as that! This public show though has gone far enough!" Continuing on his warpath towards the scantily clad ladies, Vegeta was resolute in his determination to tell her off for being so vulgar…and maybe drag her off to make it clear who she belonged with.

The prince could not deny that the women had certainly done their fair share of damage to him with their little show. His cock now straining against his swim trunks, he wished it would just go away. How embarrassing it was to be in public with such a thing sticking out. At least he wasn't alone in that problem though, looking around at all the other fool gathered by the pool, he could see the results of the exhibition of bouncy female flesh. _Heh!_ He grunted in his mind. As angry as he was, the man couldn't help wondering just how many IQ points the girls had bounced out of the crowd. _Certainly more than Kakarot can spare…_ He chuckled.

"So how did you keep them from bouncing out?" Launch giggled at Bulma, her fingers pointing at her oversized melons. "Mine are smaller than yours and they were out of control. I had to pull them back into place at least three times. How on earth did you keep from falling out of your top?" Still repositioning her own rack in her green bikini top, there was a collective horny sigh from their audience, their eyes watching her fingers as they played around inside the green triangle. How they wanted to play in there…

Grinning back at the two other girls, Bulma held up a small roll of tape. "Simple…" She giggled back at their shocked looks, their eyes moving between her chest and the tape. "What? You think I've been busty this long without figuring out a few cheat codes to dealing with them?"

Now that he secret was revealed, Bulma went about taking of the tape, a slow and laborious task that caused much more jiggling than anyone was really prepared for, Launch and Chichi blushing even more than anyone else as she gently plucked piece after piece from her perky flesh, her smooth skin giving a small bounce with every pluck.

As much as the other women would have liked to have had some tap in their suits, they couldn't help laughing at their friend's ingenuity. "You really are a genius at planning, aren't you?" Chichi laughed, fixing her hair now that she was out of the castle.

"Speaking of good planning…" Launch pointed in the direction of Vegeta. "Look what plan just paid off!"

The three sultry maidens turning to greet the approaching royal, they failed to notice Roshi and Oolong running at them with water until it was too late.

"WOMAN!" Vegeta bellowed at her, his finger pointing straight at the blue-haired babe now in the center of all their friends' wet dreams. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU—"

But before Vegeta could finish his rant, the pervs activated their plan.

"NOW!" Roshi screamed as Oolong rushed forward with the bucket, his little hooves hitting the ground as fast as he could. _This is it._ He grinned. _Time to finally see what she's been hiding from me all these years…_

Screaming past the other men, Oolong was just about to toss the water onto Bulma, the results most likely going to be instantaneous, when suddenly Goku stepped in the way, the saiyan too distracted with trying to tie up his trunks to notice the pig colliding with him and going off course. What with the girls' show and all, he had forgotten tie them up after leaving the bathroom.

"BWAH!" Tripping over the man's huge foot, the hog lost control of the bucket, its contents flying through the air; he poured the water all over Launch.

"Agh!" The water completely coating the blonde, Tien found himself unable to look away from her, her green bikini clinging to her every curve; he fully understood what she had been trying to get him to look at all this time…

"ERGHH…" The blonde woman picked the bucket up off of her head, a distraught Roshi now appearing on the scene.

"Damnit, Pig!" The old perv shouted down at his partner in crime, you weren't supposed to soak the blonde! You were supposed to soak the–"

"You like getting girls all wet…huh?" Launch growled at them, her temper exploding, the two fools now shaking in fear. "Then how about you jump in the pool, you stupid pussies!"

Swinging the bucket around, Launch smacked Roshi right in the face, the pig ducking her attack in the nick of time! "WHOA!" Falling backwards, Roshi grabbed onto the nearest thing for support, and unfortunately for Chichi…it was her.

"WHAAA!" Being pulled along with the old man, Chichi fell into the pool with a loud 'SPLASH!' Water absolutely soaking Launch and Vegeta, but somehow sparing the sultry bluennette.

"Huh? Chichi?" Goku turned his attention to his fallen wife, completely forgetting about his task at hand. His grip on his swim trunks strings releasing, the shorts fell right down his legs, pooling in an orange pile at his feet…the sight reminded Bulma a lot of the one that had greeted him this morning…

"Oooh…Goku…" Bulma couldn't help letting out a moan a she looked over his nude…manly body… _It looks like he's developed over the years as well…_ Her blue orbs moving down his body, from his rock hard pecs to his chiseled abs, she watched in baited breath as a drop of water slid down between them, like a ball in a pinball machine it slid down in each crease until it hit the bottom, getting lost in a small forest of hair right above… The sound of an elephant blowing its trumpet erupted in her ears at the sight. There, for the first time in years, Bulma was able to see just how much of a man Goku had become.

 _Kami…look at me…_ She felt her cheeks blush bright red as she stared at his long rod, the pink head and tanned flesh both threatening and beckoning her forward. She knew what a man with equipment like that could do…just ask Vegeta…

Locking eyes with Launch momentarily, Bulma gave the other woman a brief nod before going back to ogling the exquisite piece of man meat. Her lips moving with the blonde's, the horny females both ended their counts at nine… Nine inches…and he hadn't even warmed up yet…

"Woman…" Vegeta growled at his mate, annoyed that she was ogling his arch rival.

Her orbs moving back to him, she couldn't help sticking her tongue out at him playfully, earning her another snarl from the man. _Oh, what are you growling about, Vegeta?_ She grinned. _You know you're bigger…_

 _And here I used to call him "runt"…_ Launch continued to gawk at the nude man, his gigantic cock the only thing in her mind. _I sure hope all these fighters are hung like that…_

"Hey, guys?" Goku asked confused. "What are you all staring at?" The guy just never seemed to get it.

Just as everyone seemed to be distracted by the nudity of Goku, his wife at last emerged from the pool, although she was missing a couple…important items…

Sitting at the bottom of the pool, above the bleeding pervert, his eyes looking straight up between the woman's bare legs, was her bikini armor…

"That jackass!" Chichi pouted, grabbing her hair, she started kneading water out of it when she noticed all the stares she was getting. Particularly, the wanting ones from Krillin and Yamcha, not to mention the very dirty one from the pig, last but not least though, Vegeta's smug grin seemed to tell her something, the entire time his eyes moving up and down her body…

 _Now this is what I call a show!_ The prince smirked, now being able to ignore the nude Kakarot, Vegeta ogled his wife just as he had his earlier than morning. While not nearly as big as Bulma's; Chichi's firm boobs sat high on her chest, the hardened red tips moving slightly with her pale orbs each time she breathed.

 _Heh! Something told me MY woman was neater!_ Letting his dark orbs fall lower, Vegeta bore into her slit, her dark pink lips slightly parted for unintentional viewers, a small tuft of jet black hair sitting above her hidden clit.

Everything Vegeta saw and thought about was also shared amongst the group, pair upon pair of male eyes looked at Chichi as something other than Goku's angry wife for once…now they saw her as the sex icon she was…her nude body now etched into their minds forever.

"Huh?...Why are you all staring?" Chichi looked around, suddenly feeling a soft breeze over her nude breasts.

 _Why do I feel so chilly? The pool wasn't that cold, was it?..._ Looking down, Chichi realized that the worst had happened. "Oh…no…" Her hands shooting to cover her most private parts, the parts only her beloved husband was supposed to see, she screamed at the top of her lungs. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"WOO! YEAH! CHICHI! You show your stuff!" Roshi yelled from under her, his sunglasses showing a perfect reflection of her pink slit…among other things… _Heheheh… Roshi…you old dog you…_ He grinned.

Chichi had no idea how it had happened, but somehow it had! When Roshi had pulled her into the pool, the spring locks holding her bikini together had come undone, the result being her top and bottom falling right off her nude body with no resistance. Now everyone had seen her…everyone had seen as much of her as she had originally intended for them to see of Bulma… It was only now that she knew how shitty of a friend she had been to the bluennette.

"OH MY!" Having finally returned with a box of tissues, Panchy dropped it on the ground as she wrapped a towel around the nude woman, the poor thing blushing dark red the entire time.

Pulling up his swim trunks, Goku seemed confused as to what to do next, his brain about as dead as every other male's in the area. Luckily for Bulma and Launch though, being women, they didn't share the same kind of debilitating weakness for nudity as men…well…not as long as the guys kept their trunks up…

"Goku! Comfort her! She is your wife after all!" Launch pushed the man forward, his arms instinctively now wrapping around Chichi, causing the other men to now feel bad for their leering.

"You too, Vegeta!" Bulma yelled behind him, and before the man knew it, he was floating in the pool beside the old fool.

"Woman!" He roared for what seemed like the nth time that day. "What the hell are you—"

"Go get her bikini, Vegeta!" Bulma yelled down at him, leaning over, her huge boobies hung down in her bikini top, both men drooling at the sight.

"Hey!" Vegeta snarled as he grabbed the old fool. "Don't you ever fucking stare at MY woman again!" He screamed as he hurled him out of the pool and in the opposite direction of the women. Now turning to the pig. "You too!" He pointed a finger menacingly at him. "You better grab your friend and run, because if I get out of this pool and you're still here…you're going in the smoker next…"

"EEEEEEE!" Scrambling away as fast as he could, Oolong grabbed hold of Roshi by the collar of his flowery shirt, and dragged him away, the semi-successful perverts leaving the scene for good.

As she watched Vegeta dive down to reclaim Chichi's bikini armor, Bulma couldn't help turning to the distraught woman now, her mind going over their interactions throughout the week.

Seeing Chichi embarrassed and humiliated, all those hungry eyes roaming over her nude form, Bulma couldn't help feeling sorry for her. Because despite her apology for everything she had said and done over the week, Chichi still seemed to have a bad buildup of karma…and because of that…she had been exposed to the same humiliation that she seemed to have wished on her… "I hope you'll be more caring from now on…" Bulma looked at her pitifully. "Now that you know what it feels like to be the fan service…

Over on the far side of the pool, Piccolo was busy fanning an unconscious Gohan. As if being exposed to both of his parents' nude bodies wasn't bad enough; the poor lad had been hit by a low flying old man…courtesy of Vegeta…

"Stupid boy…" Piccolo muttered as he tried to revive him. "Why don't you ever dodge?…"

The party at last winding down, everyone went their separate ways. Yajirobe and Korin to their tower, Piccolo, having revived Gohan and cleared his mind of the bouncing boobs, returned to the mountains. Most of the other guys flew off to Kame House, to drink the night away and do their very best to memorize in their exactness, the very things Piccolo was trying to purge himself of.

Having gotten Chichi back into her bikini, Goku took his traumatized family into his arms, and giving Bulma a wink, he put his fingers to his forehead. With one last 'CHEUUH!' They were gone, his smiling face being the last she saw of him.

Hearing footsteps behind her, Bulma turned just as Launch, her hair still blonde and her bikini barely hiding her sizable assets, walked past her. "Bye, Bulma…" Launch grinned at her, her blonde hair pressed against Tien's shoulder as he walked beside her, his muscular arm wrapped around her thin waist. "Great party…" She winked before waving to her friend.

Grinning up at her man, she couldn't help pressing her scantily clad body even harder against him. "And now I can't wait for the after party…"

 _Well I'm glad things worked out for her…_ Bulma beamed warmly at the departing couple, Launch deserved love, regardless of how bad her tempter could get; and considering how much Tien had seen of her and the others that day… especially Chichi, she bet Launch was going to be in for the ride of her life when she got home…

Looking around at the deserted party ground, Bulma knew they were alone now…the last two players on the field, this was it, one had to defeat the other today; the only question being who would be the victor, and who, the loser? Picking up a bottle of tanning oil, Bulma waltzed over to a sun chair. Sitting down, she opened the bottle and awaited her prince. "After all this…" She grinned as Vegeta came into view, the man spotting her immediately. "I am not going to lose to you…"

 **A/N: So this is it…I think there will only be one more chapter left in this story. I have loved all your support and especially REVIEWS. This is only my second story to reach over 100 so keep it up! There are only two people left here at Capsule Corp. Vegeta and Bulma; Man and Woman, two competitors in the fight of their lives. Only one can come out on top though. Will Bulma's final attempt to seduce him with the bikini of a pervert work? Or will Vegeta hang on through the end of the day to claim her on his own terms? Find out next time in the FINALE of Bulma's Gauntlet!**


	13. Day 7 Part 3: Bulma

**A/N: Reading through all of your reviews, the one thing I got, aside from who everyone wanted to win and the appreciation for this story; was the unceasing cry for an orgasmic ending… Well…judging by the length of this chapter I don't think I'll disappoint any of you… It took an extra week to perfect, but the day is finally here! The GRAND FINALE of Bulma's Gauntlet! I hope it is all that you all have been hoping for!**

 _The final day…_ Looking up at her man, her lover, her foe…Bulma knew this would be their last confrontation of this week. Thus far the Goddess of lust had put her prince through trial after trial, his need to win forcing him to endure and defeat her every effort to seduce him…to make him fuck her.

Cerulean locking with onyx, they both understood the time was now. Either Bulma would break him and enjoy his efforts to please her…or he would endure yet again…and enjoy complete domination over the goddess's body, from her soft breasts, to her tight slit, there would be nothing he wouldn't be able to do to her. _Anything he wants…_ The thought running through Bulma's mind, the sexy babe wondered if she really wanted to win. Looking down at herself once more, she thought about it. _The way he'd manhandle this body if he won… No!_ Gleaning her mind of those wondrous thoughts, Bulma held the bottle of tanning oil firmly in her hand. She was going to win this! She was going to make a point to her chauvinist mate once and for all! Her mind made up, Bulma fired the first volley.

"Hey! Vegeta! Yoo-hoo!" She waved, her large breasts bouncing at an angle as she called her prince over, his right eyebrow already twitching with agony as he watched her wobble her soft flesh.

Vegeta had no idea where his woman had gotten such a…revealing piece of swimwear; truth be told though he had no wish to find out! The mere notion that there could be other, more enticing bikinis out there for her to squeeze around her bouncy curves was…hard to think about. "Bah…damn woman just won't accept defeat."

Approaching the seductive babe now, Vegeta planted his fists firmly on his hips, his eyes doing their best to narrow on her beautiful face, not that wandering down to her larger pair of orbs didn't frequently happen. "Woman!" He barked at her, causing her to lower her arm with a surprised look. "Just give in already! You already tried seducing me today and lost! Now get over here and suck me off before I decide you're cheating!"

 _Give in?_ His words came across her like the idea of getting a breast reduction; she wasn't going to give in! "Why's that, Vegeta?" The bluennette grinned at him, her sexy smile radiating out light and igniting the fire within his trunks. "Why would I give up when I'm going to win?" Her blue locks swaying around her angelic face, he knew she was no angel. _Angel's don't suck like she does…_

"Hah!" The man closed his eyes for a moment, chuckling at her words. Opening them up again, he locked eyes with her. "Because you're not going to win! You're just a weak, feeble girl who could never possibly hope to defeat me!" Standing resolute, he made the mistake of taking his eyes off of her, his arrogance getting the better of him.

Hearing Vegeta's chauvinist speech, Bulma decided it was high time that she began the finale of her seductions. _Just a girl, Vegeta?_ She grinned as she poured some oil into her open palm. _Well…How about I show you what a feeble girl can do to a strong man like you…_

As the man laughed, he was completely oblivious to the actions currently being taken to seal his fate by the cursed woman. The tanning oil flowing into her palm, Bulma gently reached down, cupping one bikini clad breast in her small hand, the oil now being brought over it. "Oh, no!"

Bulma's sudden gasp brought the prince out of his revere, and back to the torture at hand, his eyes locking onto her.

"Oh, would you look at that!" Bulma sighed as she let her right globe become covered in the slippery oil, making her skin slick and shiny. Vegeta's eyes now focusing on her chest, he couldn't bear to look away, his manhood throbbing with need already.

Flashing a quick smirk at her opponent, Bulma continued her deadly torture, her fingers now sinking into her slippery skin; she gently kneaded the oil into her flesh, her man's eyes completely unable to look away.

 _Fucking woman! She already tried today! Why is she trying ag—What is she doing now!?_ Feeling his trunks becoming moist at the tip of his tent, Vegeta knew this was going to get much worse before it ever started to get better.

Now pouring some more oil into her hands, Bulma gently caressed her dry boob, the entirety of her rack becoming soaked in the clear substance. As the bodacious bluennette rubbed the oil into her perky boobies, one of the triangles covering her hardening buds slipped to the side, the entirety of her pale globe popping out before her poor man. "Oops!" Bulma looked up at Vegeta, his mouth hanging open as if the hinges had been broken. _Now I've got you!_

"Oh, dear!" Acting as if what she was doing was in no way sexual, Bulma moved to cup her escaping breast, the soft globe molding in her grasp just as Vegeta would love to with his. "How did she get out? I better put her away! Kami, knows what would happen if a boy found one of my girls running around naked!"

Jiggling her boobie in her slippery palm, Bulma gave the orb a couple bounces before pressing it back against her chest, her flesh sliding back under her bikini top as she spoke. "You know how they are; don't you, Vegeta?" She looked up at him now, her cerulean orbs looking straight at him through her blue locks, enticing him forward, calling him over to manhandle her delicate body. "Boys see a girl's bare, supple skin and they just can't keep their hands to themselves…"

Her eyes still on him, she blew him a kiss, one eye moving down into a wink. "Tell me, Vegeta… Can men keep their hands to themselves?..." Her boob now sliding back under her top, she could hear him gulp from where she lied, his face tinted a dark shade of red.

"Fu…" Vegeta's eyebrow twitched as he tried to hold his ground. "Fucking…woman…" As if Chichi's full frontal show and feeling up Launch hadn't been enough; now the alien prince was forced to watch as the woman he thought he owned proceeded to show him how things really were between them.

Her slim fingers sinking into her slippery flesh, Bulma softly kneaded her boobies, the large orbs squishing up into two huge cupcakes on her chest, her nipples hidden by the top, before she let go, those mouth-watering melons bouncing down and all around as they clattered together, a pair of perfect globes.

 _Just one grab…That's all I need…_ Vegeta, prince of the saiyans was literally drooling now. His mouth hanging open, he was completely unable to act with any sort of royal dignity in front of this Goddess of sex. Bulma was just too much for him.

"Are you feeling alright, Vegeta?" Bulma got up now, her oversized globes jiggling in her top as she stood, one daft nipple peeking out to mock the prince even more, the bud just as hard as his aching manhood.

"Gah…Woman…" Vegeta growled, his cock pressing against his swim trunks, he could feel the damp clothing massaging his slit, making him harder…making him wish it was Bulma's tongue encircling his head and not some useless fabric!

"Awww…Are you feeling hot?" Bulma made an innocent face at him, her hands folding together by her waist, her huge bosoms being squished together between her thin arms.

His eyes still on her, Vegeta could feel a huge bead of precum seep from his cock at the sight. _Why does she keep squeezing them?_ He continued to stare at his favorite toys; the toys only a woman owned, but a man craved. _They look like they're going to pop!..._

A smirk forming on her lips, Bulma slowly sauntered around the pool, her long legs and meaty thighs calling the man's attention to them. Like two vanilla popsicles they needed to be licked… to be enjoyed, but he could not touch them. Shaking his head at the thoughts ravaging his brain; Vegeta knew he had to hold out until midnight…then he would defile her body in ways never seen before…

Her hands bringing his gaze back up to her breasts, Bulma kneaded them once more, her palms overflowing with oily boobflesh; she winked at him as she dipped one foot into the pool. "Judging by the look on your face; I'll take that as a yes…"

Content with the water temperature, Bulma readied herself to dive in. _If he thinks the show so far has been too much. Then I can't wait to see what he'll do when I'm completely soaked!_

If only Roshi had been there; he'd have been so happy. Bulma had absolutely no idea what kind of secret the string bikini she wore contained. Vegeta's mouth hanging open, he scanned for any more sneak peeks at her flesh, maybe another nipple trying to escape, a string slipping? Or perhaps…her thong could slide to the side?

 _I don't know how long I can go on…_ Vegeta could feel his cock trying to wrest control from his main head, the need to fuck the bluennette a constant desire.

Smirking with a look that seemed to reek of victory, Bulma dived in, Vegeta's eyes never leaving her; he was immediately hit by a splash of water as she went in, her curvy form disappearing from view.

"Gah! Stupid woman!" The man wiped the water out of his eyes, never suspecting what he'd see next. "How dare you splash me! I am…a…prince…" His jaw dropping, Vegeta now realized why the old perv and the hog had tried to douse his woman earlier…the water still rife with ripples from her entrance, it was clear that Bulma was purposefully staying under, but it wasn't what was under the water that had his attention right now…it was what was above it.

 _That's right, Vegeta…_ Bulma smirked as she looked up at him, missing the other things she should have been looking for in the clear liquid. _Just sit there and watch…you're going to love me when I'm dripping…_

"That ingenious old fuck…" His eyes as wide as dinner plates, Vegeta stared at the water's surface, the two items now floating at the top his only concern. There, floating in the pool were Bulma's bikini top and bottoms; they were hardly recognizable, the strings having completely dissolved in the water, leaving just two separate triangles and the pathetic strip used to guard her sacred slit.

His attention span in tatters, it was now that Bulma decided it was time to make her grand entrance. _This is it; you chauvinist…Time to make you understand just how strong I am…_

Before the hungry eyes of her prince, Bulma rose out of the water, her hands clutching the ladder of the side of the pool, she hauled herself up. The scene seemed to go on forever! His dark orbs running over every millimeter of her nude flesh, Vegeta stood in absolute awe at what the female was unintentionally displaying for him.

First came her head, blue hair wetted down against her beautiful face, her cerulean eyes staring him down, while her mouth told him he'd lose this time. Further down, her swan like neck led him to her chest, wherein he visually molested that cursed rack of hers. Why he'd decided to claim a woman with such large assets he had no idea, as much fun as they were to play with, they were easily one of the biggest double edged swords he'd ever seen.

Never stopping on his journey, the man from space gazed over her flat belly, the pert flesh making him want to slide his cheeks along it; to rough up that smooth board with his skin. That navel of hers, being a particular area of interest. Vegeta recalled those more sensual nights with the babe, the ones where he would do things her way so she wouldn't get too upset about his frequent successful attempts to fuck her across the house. It was so soft and so smooth; the only things softer were the orbs above and the area…below…

At last making visual contact with her velvety core, Vegeta wondered just how he had kept from actually eating her that day she'd worn the short skirt. If he had been as ravenous as he was now, he suspected that he would have. _She's so god damn sexy…_ Mentally prying her pink lips apart, Vegeta knew what he wanted to do with her…to her… Why Kami had decided to bless women with such a wonderful item he would never understand, its power over his kind only equaled by its delicateness. He had to be gentle down there not to hurt her…but rough enough to make her scream his name…

At last out of the pool, the pool that had stolen her bikini and disrobed the bluennette before her man, Bulma stood up straight, and pushing some hair behind her ear, she posed for him; a bright blush streaking across Vegeta's cheeks as she did.

One hand behind her head, Bulma thrust the other one forward, a victory sign in place, she jutted out her breasts, the pale, nude globes bouncing around while her thighs parted, revealing her womanhood in all her glory. "Did that cool you off, Vegeta?" She smirked at him, sensing his inevitable collapse to her advances. "I know I'm still burning up…"

Nothing seemed to happen for a while. Her body still posed, Bulma couldn't help wondering why Vegeta wouldn't even look her in the eye. _I know I'm sexy, but what the hell? Why isn't he saying something?_ This was usually the time he would yell at her and try to escape, but he wasn't even budging. Following his gaze, Bulma noticed he wasn't staring at her breasts. _That'll be a first!_ She rolled her eyes. The man was always checking out her rack or trying to feel her up. There had to be a reason though.

 _Maybe my bottoms slipped to the side a bit. I better check._ As Bulma went to look down, a sudden breeze struck her soaked core, sending shivers up her spine and making her nipples harder than ever.

 _Wait a second…_ Her eyes moving from his open jaw down to her nude flesh, Bulma squealed as she realized that she was completely naked outside.

"Ahh!" Quickly folding her arms over her body, one across her quaking melons, and the other cupping her sex, Bulma's head shot around to look at the pool, her bikini floating on the surface. It all came together now. _Roshi…_

Her mind completely taken up by thoughts of murdering the old Lech, Bulma had no idea Vegeta had moved, the mighty saiyan now standing right in front of her. _That miserable old perv! He tried to undress me in front of everyone! I'll get him later!_ But as she would soon learn, Bulma had bigger things to deal with at the moment than some old man.

"Bulma…"

The word was deep and strong, reeking of masculinity and need. Bulma spun back around to face it, her eyes nearly crashing into the hard pecs before her.

"Eep! Vegeta!" Bulma backed up a couple steps. Losing her clothes had completely ruined her composure. On other days she had been forced to withdraw when this sort of thing had happened, but today she could do no such thing. No, she had to go on, but she also had to get somewhere where no one could happen by her nude body.

"Vegeta! Let's get inside!" She went to look up at him, to take advantage of his horny state to make him follow her…to finish him off elsewhere, but as her blue orbs met his dark ones, she came to understand that the Vegeta she had teased all week was gone.

"Vegeta…?" Her face now growing concerned, she went to back away, his breathing was ragged, his mouth was drooling without care, his eyes though…they weren't the eyes of a caring mate. No, they were the orbs of a hungry animal. Bulma had teased him without mercy all week long, trying her best to break him, now, as she stood there, shivering and nude, her prized bikini body opened up for his eyes to enjoy, she had done it.

"Agh!" A sudden gasp escaped her pink lips as he grabbed her, his rough hands taking her by her forearms, her pulled them away from her body with ease, her female body exposed in all its nude glory before the man.

Looking at his hands, Bulma realized that it had at last happened. _I did it! I WON! He grabbed me! Vegeta actually gave in and grabbed me!_ Excited with her victory, Bulma failed to notice that he wasn't letting go, he wasn't reeling back, figuring out his mistake.

Her victorious orbs rising back up to meet his, the Goddess of Sex, Bulma Briefs went to mock her defeated foe when he hit her.

"Oohmph!" Her head suddenly forced backwards, Bulma's lips felt like they were a girl on her first night. His rougher pair mashing against hers, she was taken completely by surprise, his tongue invading her mouth for the first time in a week; she could feel his unending hunger in his every move. His pink tongue caressing her gums, the genius wondered if it was better to let him clean her mouth rather than go to the dentist. Her every inch of pink flesh was being rubbed and licked by his muscle, his tongue as strong as every other piece of his body; Bulma had no hope as it attacked hers. Her vulnerable muscle falling to the ground; it was immediately set upon by his with the hunger of a million men.

If what his tongue was doing to hers was any indication of what was to come, then Bulma should have tried her best to run right then and there. The scene going on in her mouth made the dirtiest of pornos look decent, his tongue mounting hers, it seemed like he was robbing her pink muscle of her virginity again and again, the poor girl's pink body sensitive to his every twitch and caress.

Her cheeks growing blue with the need for air, Bulma felt him relent, his mouth leaving hers; she took in as much air as she could, lest he came back for more.

Looking up at her lover though, Bulma again felt that something seemed off about him. "Vegeta…" She grinned at him. "I've won…now how about you take me inside and give me my prize? Huh?"

Her eyes expecting some sort of reply, but receiving none, Bulma started to remember her public nudity, her body wiggling against his grip to try and recover some modesty, but her actions only served to flaunt her bodacious curves, her huge boobies bouncing around before his gaze.

"Bulma…" Vegeta at last spoke again, bringing her attention back to him. His hungry eyes running wild over her nude body, the man didn't care that he had lost. The bet had just been to see if he could hold out. After that, all bets were off; things would be back to normal then. He'd lost, he got that, the bet was over.

But as he stared down at her, a look of hunger and lust flowing into her soul, they both understood the implications of the bet's end. Bulma was truly a Goddess of Sex. She had tempted the mortal man for an entire week, flaunting her perfect curves and flawless beauty before him time and time again. She knew he was stronger than her, but that didn't matter. The bet had been her shield, her holy shield protecting her from the ravages of his manhood.

Now though…the shield was broken…the bet was off. She may have won, but at what cost? Bulma was more vulnerable now than she had ever been in her entire life! Her merciless teasing now working against her, the Goddess of Sex was completely helpless to resist, her feeble wiggling and bouncing curves doing nothing to lessen her punishment as the mortal man now hefted her into his arms.

While she still had the looks of a sex goddess, Bulma had robbed herself of her protective powers, a stranded goddess; she was now just another piece of fruit to be picked by the mortal man, albeit a very delicious one. His strong arms trapping her in his embrace, she could only watch as he carried her to the center of the dome, the grass there being much warmer than the cooler, wet area they had been in. Bulma had been quite the mischievous sex goddess…and now the very weapons she had used to torture mankind would be enjoyed by it. Bulma was defenseless, her body now his. Vegeta smirked with anticipation…It was time to ravage her…

Bulma could feel his grip tight on her body, tight on her sexual curves, and tight on her spirit. She may have won the bet, but now he would be taking his reward for holding out for so long. She had never made him this horny before…she blushed knowing that there was nothing she could do to stop him from doing anything he wanted to her. It was such a helpless feeling…and yet one she craved like no other. To be taken by the man she loved in the most intimate way…with nothing she could ever do to stop him from ravishing her feminine body with his masculine hands…

"Ah! Vegetaaah!" The bluennette's sweet moan hit her prince's ears as he set her down in the warm grass; her pale body beginning to dry off, she missed the contact with his rough muscles, her softness a perfect match for him. Reaching up at him, she tried to bring him down to her, to make him kiss her again, but the sudden sound of his fists impacting the ground on either side of her head stopped her.

"No more, woman!" She heard his masculine growl, the sound of which silenced her pleas. He was in command now, not her! And he would enjoy the bounties of defeat just as if they were of victory. They both knew she stood no chance of opposing him…not that she would ever want to…

"You…" He bent down, his rough lips now plucking the skin on her neck, his teeth gently nipping small sections before he would unleash his tongue on her, savoring the sweet taste of her flesh before moving over to another section, her creaminess something he could never get too much of. "Are…mine…" Choosing a rather prominent part of her neck, the saiyan suctioned her skin between his lips before biting down, his teeth bruising her flawless skin and forever marking the sultry babe as his and his alone.

"Aghh!" Bulma's scream was a mixture between a moan and a cry for help, the nerves in her neck being set alight as he damaged them, but at the same time, her core was just begging him to do it again!

Rearing up over his prey, Vegeta smirked down at her, his lust now mixing with his princely arrogance. "There…much better…" He eyed her wound, the pale skin already turning blue as the heat between them sank in. "Now there won't be any question who you belong to…"

Leaning down, he got right in her face, his breath cascading over her cheeks, making it clear he was in control. "Who do you belong to…Bulma?" He grinned.

Bulma gazed up at him, her eyes trying their best to stay open despite the pain. "You…I belong to you…Vegeta…" She gasped, her minding overflowing with desires. How she loved to be dominated!

"Hmmm…" The man mulled over her reply before responding. "That's Prince Vegeta…" He looked down over her form. "But just this once I'll let you get away with leaving it out" His smirk reigned supreme. "It's not like I'd spare a single inch of your body anyway…"

"Ach-hah!" The blue beauty released another sharp gasp as she felt a pair of hands touch her shoulders, his skin the perfect contrast to hers.

"I didn't like the way Kakarot and those other inferiors were looking at what is mine…" He let his dark orbs sink lower, down to the two objects that had been used to torment him so much throughout the week. "But more than that I didn't like them thinking they ever had a chance at touching…"

Her cerulean orbs growing wide with need, Bulma looked on as Vegeta slowly moved his hands down, his calloused palms now gently cupping her most treasured assets. "Do you have any idea how long I have been wanting to play with these?..." The prince released an audible groan when his hands' rough skin rubbed against her softest flesh.

Bulma was the possessor of a fantastic pair of natural 34 double D boobies; the huge globes of flesh sat high on her chest, yet were subject to the most delightful bouncing any time she moved too suddenly. Each globe was a pale white, her girls hardly ever getting any sun, the tip of each being capped by a dusty pink areola with a quarter inch long nipple sticking out of the top. Her boobs were the playthings a boobman would dream of holding, and thankfully for Bulma…her man was just that kind of man…

Bulma tried to open her mouth, but the sensations were just too much! Vegeta's hands now slowly closing and opening on her rack, he grabbed handfuls of her pale globes, the soft skin overflowing from his large hands and jiggling as it turned pink in his grasp.

Two sets of eyes now on her nude rack Vegeta couldn't contain his need to enjoy her any longer! His hands moving as fast now as they did in battle, Vegeta hungrily kneaded her huge boobies, the poor globes offering up no resistance as he took hold of them, her porcelain skin being quickly gobbled up by his hands, but no matter how much he tried, Vegeta failed time and time again to contain them. _Fuck! I love these things!_ His tongue now hanging out the side of his mouth, Vegeta pushed her orbs upon her chest, her boobflesh nearly reaching her chin as she tried to grin; a rough squeeze soon fixed that! Her eyes snapping shut, Bulma let loose another long moan, her body squirming under his touch.

"Ooooah!" Oh, she was really in for it now! Her pants of pleasure driving him on, Vegeta, the saiyan prince, hefted her melons in his palms, her white flesh now turning pink with abuse, he juggled them, letting the spheres bounce and jiggle against one another, their perfect shapes being constantly morphed as he squished them together, contorting them into the most mouth-watering cleavage ever seen; just to release them and watch as they jiggled around on her chest, her pink buds now peering out at him.

"So you want more attention, I see!" His arrogant smirk greeted the woman just as she reopened her eyes, the pleasure that he given her just by groping her was beyond belief! She doubted she'd ever be able to take another man even looking at her chest without remembering the abuse her poor girls suffered because of their escapades this week.

Realizing he was now eyeballing her hard nipples, Bulma tried her best to compose herself. Some girls just seemed to like digging a bigger hole. "Well? Are you going to kiss them or just feel me up all day?" The bluennette winked, the fiery spirit of Bulma Briefs rising up despite her defenseless state.

 _If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was part saiyan…_ Vegeta grinned as he gripped her boobs in his hands, bringing up one pale bud to meet his lips, the hard flesh wobbling around at the top of an orb of jello. _Well…_ He smirked, his hot breath now impacting her heated flesh, making her twitch with anticipation for what he was about to do. _She'll have some saiyan in her soon…_

"AAAHHHHH!" Bulma's mouth spread almost as wide as Vegeta's, the prince now bringing his lips down upon her jiggling flesh, he captured one dusty pink nipple between his lips, the hardened flesh standing firm in his mouth, he made sure his tongue kept it company.

Bulma loved having her boobs sucked just as much as men loved to suckle them. Her huge globes had always been a focal point of her love making. What man could bed the blue-haired babe without enjoying her natural assets to the fullest? No, any man lucky enough to have a night with Bulma had to take as much as he wanted, because if he failed to impress her, there was no chance at a second round with her beautiful body. Vegeta never disappointed when it came to pleasing…and Bulma never did when it came to presenting the best sexual buffet around.

His lips now firmly latched onto her pale flesh, Vegeta made quick work of her breasts, his tongue circling around her areola like a shark hunting its prey, he danced over the pink skin as he slowly neared his target, the center of her circle one of the most sensitive on her body. The feeling of feminine hands reaching into his hair, Vegeta knew now was the time to strike! With the hunger of a starving great ape he attacked her hard bud, his tongue wrapping around the delicate peak, he lapped at it, his muscle encircling her just as he released her before catching her again! It was heaven! Bulma's moans came fast and hard, her back arching into his face as he attempted to stuff in as much of her generous endowments into his mouth as he could.

Her poor pink bud, now growing red with his constant abuse was now caught as he took hold of it between his lips, prodding it with his tongue the entire time, he pulled it back as far as he could, drawing out her sensitive tips to the limit before letting go again, her nipple being reeled back onto her breast, the pinkened globe wobbling on her chest.

"Ach…Ahhhh…Vegeta…" Bulma whined through half-lidded eyes, her hands desperately trying to pull him back down into her chest, down into her pillowy cleavage, but he would do as he pleased, victor or not, she was his woman, not the other way around…and he would enjoy her body how he wanted to!

Gently blowing cool air on her ripened bud, Vegeta grinned as she shook even more, his rough hand now squishing into the top of her breast, he felt her nipple press into his open palm as he rolled it around, her huge globe bumping against its virgin sister, begging for help, but at the same time telling her to let herself be defiled by the new boy on the block.

His head sliding between her oversized marshmallows, Vegeta squeezed her boobs against his head, relishing in the softness that they exuded before rubbing his cheek against the clean sister.

 _Fuck me!_ Bulma could barely keep her thoughts together, his lustful eyes staring up at hers; she knew he was far from done with her. _All this just from playing with my boobies…Why…why does my body have to be so sensitive?..._

Sensing that the other girl was now open to him, the new boy jumped her, his lips crashing into her nipple just as his fingers sunk into her firm flesh, his digits kneading the jello-like flesh just as he sucked her. Just like her sister, she too fell, the pink bud mere putty in his hands, Vegeta lashed it with loving swipes from his tongue, the chance of escape nonexistent to her, his tongue was claiming her twins just as he was claiming her, but no matter how wonderfully dirty her boobies felt; Bulma would experience these feelings ten-fold by the time he was done.

"Vege…Vegetahhhh!" Her body quacking as his tongue assaulted her helpless globe, Bulma felt her core igniting in a way it hadn't in so long, sure she had pleasured herself, but that was nothing compared to the feeling of being enjoyed by the man she loved. The hairless peach at the center of her thighs seemed to open up, her gateway to heaven parting just as her climax hit her.

Letting go of her boob with a delightful 'pop!' Vegeta's smile was overtaken by a frown. Getting back up on his knees the saiyan prince brought his gaze down to his mate's soaked core, the results of her orgasm sinking into the grass as it slid down her thighs.

"AGH-HAH!" Bulma nearly shot a foot into the air as the calloused hand of a man rubbed against her boiling hot core, his fingertips grazing across her pink lips; he collected what was left of her climax in his palm, the clear liquid still warm despite the cool breeze.

Bringing the hand up to her face, he showed it to her, the most precious nectar known to man right before her eyes. "Stupid woman!" He growled at her. "Do you have any idea what you've wasted?" Dipping his other hand into his palm, the prince coated the digit in her honey before sticking it into his mouth, the sight making Bulma want to cum all over again.

"Ahhh… Delicious!" He grinned; the man's hunger for her was insatiable. "And to think…" He gave her his trademark scowl. "I could have had much more than this if you had told me you were going to cum."

Seeing the annoyance in his eyes, Bulma looked down, sad that she had somehow turned off her man. "I'm…I'm…sorry…Vegeta…I'll warn you next time…"

"Sorry?" His voice made her look up again, arrogance much more present that disappointment now. "I don't think you're sorry. How could you? You don't even know how great a thing you wasted." The smirk on his face broadened as he had an idea. "Actually…How about I show you? Then you can really be sorry…"

Still flat on her back, Bulma was only able to look up in awe as Vegeta held the hand holding her nectar out, his other hand undoing the tie on his swim trunks, the blue fabric now sliding down his muscular legs, leaving him completely nude…and his weapon out in the open.

 _I told you, you are bigger than Goku…_ Bulma felt a trickle of drool leak from her parted lips at the mere sight of it. Vegeta's cock was rock hard. She knew saiyans were well endowed, but he was ridiculous! _Must be his royal genes…_ Bulma giggled to herself. Her eyes running over his nude manhood, she saw that his pink head was already dripping with precum, his need to fuck her driving him on like no force in existence. His rod was the same tanned color as his skin, a thick pole with the perfect sized head to suck…and wide enough to make her wonder how she was always able to take him in…

Her eyes watching his every move, Vegeta smirked as he brought the hand containing her orgasm over to his cock, and with the care not to spill a single drop, the man gently poured her nectar all over his manhood, coating his every inch in her clear honey until he had made it all glisten in the sunlight…all…thirteen…inches…

"You wasted my treat, but don't worry; I still have yours right here." Climbing onto her so that his knees were on either side of her chest, Vegeta brought his cockhead up to her pink lips, his precum already leaking out onto her tongue, his flavor flooding her taste buds. "Now…" He smirked as he took hold of her head, her soft blue hair like velvet in his grasp. "Enjoy your meal…"

"Vegeta! Wai—"Bulma's words were soon garbled into nonsense as he thrust his honey-coated cock between her lips, his manhood parting everything in its way.

"Oohmph!" His flavor was salty, salty and somehow something else. She really couldn't put her finger on it, but it was there. Maybe it was the fact that she hadn't taken him in her mouth in so long; or perhaps because the bet has caused them both to slack off on their…relaxation procedures. Either way, it didn't really matter now. Now Vegeta's hard cock was right between her lips, his bulbous pink head sitting on her tongue, dripping his own juices into her parched maw. _Well…I am hungry after all…_ A smirk forming on her lips, Bulma Briefs did to Vegeta what any other woman at her party would have done in her position. Suck him off.

"Gah!" His loud moan struck her ears like music as she slid her tongue along his member, her pink muscle encircling the pink mushroom she was dining on, it flicked over his super sensitive skin, rolling any escaping droplets of precum off of his meat before sliding back down again.

His every moan and twitch urging her forward, Bulma suctioned her lips around his head, the object leaking even more honey onto her gums as she sucked him as if she were sucking a blow pop. _Oh! How I've missed this!_ Bulma's thoughts screamed out in her head, her lips suckling on his hunky man meat, she slowly ran her tongue up and down the slit at the top, poking and prodding it for any signs of weakness, any chance of prying him open and sucking him dry…

With another gasp and a couple thrusts into her maw, the bluennette got the honey she craved, slurping it up she moved further down, her tongue tracing the underside of his cock, from the point where head met body and downward, stroking the beast's underbelly as she took as much of him into her as she could.

It didn't take long at this rate for his cock to reach her throat. Any normal woman would have gaged, but being a saiyan's girl Bulma knew just how to handle such a weapon, slurping him down, his cock head twitched once more, leaking out another stream of precum onto her throat, painting it in his light.

Suckling his skin, she could taste the flavor that she held, her own honey mixed with his, like fire and ice they sat on one popsicle stick, begging her to enjoy them, but as she went for another taste, he withdrew, surprising her with his reluctance to drown her in his seed.

"Vegeta…" She gazed up at him, never had he stopped half way through a blowjob, either he was disappointed with her performance, or…he had something much better in mind.

"Calm down, woman." The prince smirked, reaching down; he grabbed both of her pillowy boobies in his rough hands, her girlish gifts now being squished around his hard manhood.

"I've wanted to fuck these melons of yours all week!" Grinning down at his woman, her blue hair grazing over her red cheeks, he thrust in between them.

"Oooohhh…Yeah!" His weapon of masculinity now at last between her feminine marshmallows, Vegeta savored the softness that getting a boobfuck from a girl as busty as Bulma brought. His thirteen inches being far too big for even her breasts to contain, the man forced his dripping head back between her lips with one hard thrust.

"OOHMPH!" Her maw forced to accommodate such an overweight visitor yet again, Bulma tried her best concentrate on extracting his seed, her tongue whipping around the precum and saliva in her mouth, she tried to paint him anew each and every time he entered her.

Vegeta was in heaven, his hands kneading his favorite toys, he mashed the bluennette's poor double Ds around his member, defiling them in his seed and her honey with every pulse, his need to cum growing closer and hotter each and every time he violated that mouth of hers with his cock.

"And to think…Agh!" Vegeta moaned, his fingers sinking into her pliant pillows. "All I had to do was get you on your back and then I could do whatever I want!" He leaned down closer as his speed picked up, his veiny cock molesting her helpless boobs and soaked mouth. "I'll have to do this more often…"

The biggest cock she had ever seen thrusting between her boobies, Bulma sucked him as hard as she could, her tongue dancing around that resilient slit, she at last felt it open, his cock permanently defiling her mouth with his seed.

"AAAAAGHHHHHH!" Rearing back up, Vegeta squeezed her breasts around him until they looked ready to pop, his manhood emptying his load into her maw, Bulma tried to swallow all of it; despite her best efforts though, she gagged on the sheer amount that he offered her.

Not wanting to waste the opportunity to sully the girl even more, Vegeta pulled out of her mouth, his cock still spurting seed, he shot some of his goo out onto her face, coating her feminine beauty with long globs of cum, the messy white liquid soon becoming entangled in her silky blue hair. Aiming lower now, he finished his load on her rack, dousing her pale melons in his cum, he marked them too as his to own and hold. No other man would touch them as they were; Bulma however was a different story.

"Fuck…you look good in Vegeta…" The man grinned, her face, her breasts, her hair, her every charm dripping in his manly seed. It was magical.

Their breathing ragged, Vegeta could only look on in awe as his woman leaned forward, Bulma had noticed he still had one last globe of precum leaking from his slit, taking the tip of his head in between her lips, the blue-haired goddess gently suckled it out of him, her tongue slowly pulling the last of his seed into her mouth, winding it up as she stared up at him the entire time, never breaking eye contact as she savored his delicious seed.

As carefully as he could, the man gently pushed her back down, her lips still drawing out his seed, it hung down from her maw before being slurped up, her hunger for him was about as insatiable as his was for her. "Now that you've had your meal; I'm going to enjoy mine…"

Bulma's face glowed red hot with embarrassment and need as she watched his smirking face sink down her body, his rough lips landing on her navel, he delicately swept his hands along her skin, raking her pale flesh with his, setting it alight with passion. Her back arching against the grass, the woman could feel his head nuzzling her belly, the small button in the center being teased by his tongue, the strong muscle rimming the outside skin before sneaking in just a little before backing back out, his cool breath impacting the sensitive areas surrounding it.

His chin scraping along her navel, Bulma knew what was coming next, what she didn't know though was how fast it was coming.

With the sudden speed of a saiyan, Vegeta cupped her sex, one mischievous finger stroking her inner lips, making them try to part even though he held them shut. "Ach! Vegeta! You…you…" Bulma tried to speak, tried to tell off her evil man for cheating and touching her with his hands before his mouth, but the words would not come, not when one daft finger entered her body.

"Aghh-Haaaah!" Curvy, feminine hips bucking into his palm, Vegeta's smirk only widened at the feel of her. Bulma's mound was silky smooth, her efforts to keep herself bare down below never slacking even though he hadn't visited in so long. His index finger gently prodding her tunnel, he could feel just how tight she was. _Fuck! How is she so damn tight?_ If he was to have any chance of keeping her in one piece later on, Vegeta would have to stretch her out a little first…

Royal fingers, now two, digging into her core, they spread out, one poking one side of her tunnel, the other, the opposite. Her breathing growing harder, Bulma bucked her hips again and again into him, only succeeding in forcing his digits even deeper into her flooding core.

"Oh, you like that; do you?" The prince grinned up at her, his hair being the only thing sticking up from between her bouncy melons as she looked down at him. "Then how does this feel?"

"Gaahhhh—Ahhhh!" Her ass now practically being pushed into the air by the sheer bliss of it all, Bulma let out a high pitched moan when Vegeta curled his fingers inward, his knowledge of her G-spot never having dissipated during their bet. His rough palm still rubbing up against her outer lips, Bulma let out moan after moan as he fingered her.

Oh, he was loving this! Gazing down at his woman he felt power like he never had before! His girl bouncing on the end of his fingers like a horny slut, he felt like the most powerful man alive. His eyes moving back down to her slit though, he saw just how soaked his hand had become. The man was not going to waste another drop of her gift.

Her word spinning on its head, Bulma had no idea which way to look, she felt as if she were rising though, her bum being lifted up into the air, by two large hands, their fingers gripping the firm bongo drums that were her ass as she went higher. Her huge boobs falling back towards her face, Bulma had to look to the side to see what he was doing, the sight alone making her nearly cum on the spot.

Vegeta had her in the air alright, he held her now, her head still on the grass; he supported the rest of her body as he hefted her thighs over his shoulders, his head now entrapping itself with her vulnerable slit. Feeling her heavenly legs grow tight around him, Vegeta grinned. Normally a girl closed her legs to protect her slit, but now that the beast was in with her kitty…closing the doors did nothing to save her…

"Aghhh! Vegeta! You!" Bulma gasped as her prince thrust his royal tongue into her velvety pussy, her outer lips immediately parting to allow him entry into her most feminine spot, the saiyan let his instincts take over.

His beast running wild over her silken folds, Vegeta lapped up her juices, running his tongue over each and every petal of her flower, he drank her nectar as if it were the sweetest of drinks, his hunger for her body never faltering.

The blue hair of a goddess falling back over her forehead, Bulma knew exactly which way to look, but because of her breasts she could not. Giving in to the pleasure he provided, the vixen closed her eyes, her mouth opening up with a scream just as her lower lips did, his tongue delving deeper the wider she opened herself up.

His nose pressing up against her slit, a sudden jolt from her told him his best friend was out to play. Raising his mouth from her drenched core, Vegeta caught sight of Bulma's clit, the small nub at long last emerging from its hiding spot. "Well…Well…Well…What do we have here?" His teasing words reaching her just at the right moment, Vegeta suddenly took hold of her tiny bud between his lips, his tongue running circles around it as he had her nipples. It tasted so good, and yet…he wanted more.

Suckling on her bud, he let his fingers wander back down to her pussy, their lengths becoming bathed in her juices yet again, her body shaking all over.

"ACH-HAH!" Bulma's melons bounced around in front of her face, her clit personified her perfectly. On her back with a strong man taking her, completely helpless to resist his desires.

After molesting her poor clit with his tongue, the prince got back down to his cup, her soaked pussy overflowing with juices, he got back to enjoying his beverage.

Vegeta loved the nectar he was drinking, collecting as much on his tongue at a time as he could, the man kept coming back for more, his grip on her thighs increasing, he smirked into her soaked core, letting her feel his breath on her sex, his mouth dominating her very being despite her squirming.

That evil tongue of his drawing circles around the inside of her tunnel, Bulma squeezed shut around him, trapping his tongue only for it to continue wiggling, continuing to torture her heated soul. "AHHHHHH!" With one more pleasured scream, Bulma at last emptied her core out onto her prince's face, her nectar flowing into his mouth, Vegeta lapped up every last drop with a smile, his tongue zipping all around her flower, he cleaned her, taking mouthfuls of her honey, savoring it before slurping up more. After several long seconds of intense licking, she was clean, but as fate would have it…not for long…

"Please…Vegeta…" Bulma moaned as she brought her gaze up to her prince as he set her down onto her back once more, his rugged body leaning over hers, his hands tracing down her own soft form, another appreciative squeeze of her sizable bosoms making her squeak, her man's smirk going from cheek to cheek.

"You seem to like moving around, woman…" He took hold of her thighs now, the meaty flesh like firm sponges in his iron grip. "How about I nail you down?..."

Fucking Bulma Briefs…The dream of any man who ever met her. Her face tinted a dark red; Bulma could do nothing as Vegeta pulled her thighs apart, the mere idea of which being enough to burst a blood vessel in any of those men…those weaker men, but Vegeta was no weakling, not by any means. By now he was an expert on the wonders of Bulma's body, having explored it time and time again, and yet no matter how many times he joyously fucked the bluennette…there was always something new waiting for him.

This was it! He was going to fuck her! At long last after an entire week of merciless teasing, they were both going to get exactly what they deserved. _Yes!_ Bulma's smile seemed brighter than the sun. _He's going to do it! "_ Please, Vegeta!" She moaned against the sheer pleasures of how he had her. "FUCK ME!"

Gazing down at her soaked pussy, already glowing a light pink from his over eager feast earlier, Vegeta looked back up at his mate, her eyes huge and blue, waiting for him to take her, to do what both of them had been dying for him to do all week long. To fuck her.

"You really are a dirty girl; you know that?" The prince leaned down, capturing Bulma's lips in his, his tongue shoving down her throat just as she gasped at his actions, his cock not waiting for a welcome mat.

"HHHAAAMMGGGPPH!" Bulma moaned against his rough lips as he entered her, his hard cock, a pillar of solid masculinity invading her soft feminine folds. It was more than either of them had ever hoped it would be.

 _I knew it…No matter how much you like to tease; you're still weak when it comes to my cock…_ Vegeta's smirk pressing against her lips, his tongue fucking hers just as he fucked her body, Bulma could feel it all.

She knew why he was smirking. What he thought and felt towards her. He was proud of himself, even though he'd lost their little bet, he still had what he wanted, he still was able to push her nude form onto her back, part her thighs and fuck her. Bulma didn't mind though. She knew she was a dirty girl; she always craved his lips, his flesh, his cock; that's why they had such great chemistry…Vegeta was a dirty boy too…

Shoving his manhood as deep into his woman as he could, Vegeta fucked the sex goddess, Bulma Briefs as hard and rough as he could, his thick, veiny cock stretching her poor tunnel to its limits, he thrust inside her with reckless abandon, his only goal to defile the woman who loved to tease him until she understood just how much pain he'd gone through because of her. _FUCK YES!_ He released her lips, rearing back up to look down at her body as he fucked it. _It has been a long week, but I finally have you…Bulma…_ His dark orbs sensing movement, they moved from her angelic face; that face seemingly aflame with passion and need, her breaths coming fast and hard, the motions not going unnoticed down below.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of these…" The prince grinned, his large hands moving up from their place on her thighs, Vegeta grasped her pale boobies in his palms, his fingers sinking into her flesh for what had to be the nth time that day. Her breasts were absolutely out of control; bouncing and jiggling all over her chest, the hard peaks at their centers like pebbles on a bouncy castle. _Bouncy Castle…_ Now that was a scene Vegeta would never forget. His hands now squishing and squeezing her poor cupcakes, the man juggled her melons as his speed increased, his rock solid manhood thrusting into her velvety hole at lightning speed.

Bulma was in a complete state of bliss. _Yes! Vegeta!_ Looking up at her man through half lidded eyes, she could barely think straight, her only concern being staying conscious throughout it all, it wasn't like he was going to stop just because she was out. Besides…she loved it when he fucked her. "Vegeta!" Her thoughts escaped her lips, her lust for him overriding all safety protocols. "Please! Fuck! MEEEEE!"

"You want me to fuck you, woman?" The man withdrew from her, her pussy trying in vain to clutch him before he departed. Flipping her over so that she was on her stomach, her huge boobs pressing against the soft grass, he pulled her up onto her hands and knees, before giving her ass a firm slap. "Alright…I'll fuck you…"

 _What is he—_ "AGH!" Bulma let out a sudden gasp of pleasure and pain as he violated yet another part of her body, pulling her butt cheeks apart, the prince had decided that it was high time his woman learned what it felt like to take a saiyan in on her first time. Unfortunately for Bulma…she only had one virgin hole at this point…

His cock lubed up with a cocktail of their own juices, the saiyan boy defiled the earth girl in her last enclave of purity. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Vegeta now knew that he had fucked his woman in every conceivable way. He'd fucked that dirty mouth of hers, washing away her teasing words with a river of cum. He'd fucked those breasts…those ridiculously bouncy boobs until they were as pink as her nipples. He'd fucked her in her most treasured place, the place her father had always guarded with worry that a boy might come a long and enjoy, that special place he now visited whenever he pleased… Now, he'd done it all. His manhood dripping his juices into the tight confines of her ass, he knew for certain that he'd conquered Bulma in every conceivable way. Yes, the bluennette was the Goddess of Sex, but she was also a dirty…filthy tease…and he loved her for it.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Vegeta! NOOO!" Bulma's heart felt like it was going to explode! She was so tight! And he…he was so BIG! The feeling of being taken down there so suddenly was painful…yet…she never wanted him to stop. Not even being able to fit half his cock into her ass, the man pumped what he could in and out of her tight hole, happily groping her ass each and every time he entered her, his balls slapping against her body. _I wonder why I don't grab these bongo drums more?_ The man questioned himself as he kneaded her soft cheeks, the large apple quickly becoming a mainstay of his diet. _Well…_ He smirked to himself. _It's probably because I get too full on melon…_

"Yeah! You like that! Don't you? You dirty girl!" The prince smirked down at his mate, overjoyed to see her where she belonged, bent over with his cock violating her every orifice, and loving every second of it.

"AH-HAH!" Bulma gasped when his hands found her boobs again, the huge globes bouncing around under her body like a pair of melons hanging from a tree, an absurd thought if it was anyone, but her.

"Yes! Yes! I'm a dirty girl!" Bulma screamed, his member deep between her cheeks, she could barely tell where he was groping her, his fingers moving over her breasts at lightning speed, his rough digits kneading and pulling on her soft globes however he wanted, juggling the globes with ease, despite their weight.

"That's what I thought!" Panting, Vegeta withdrew once more, and flipping his woman back onto her back, he readied his cock for the final assault on the goddess.

Looking down at her flushed, panting form, her thighs coated in her nectar, her chest rising and falling, those huge breasts jiggling with each and every pant, her face a dark red with eyes that were huge, yet never seemed to want to fully show themselves, he asked her one last question. "So now that the bet is over…What is the one thing you want every day for the rest of your life?..."

Bulma seemed silent for a moment, if only to gather enough breath to speak. Her reddened lips parting with a soft sigh, she confessed to her smirking mate what she needed from him…what she craved from him… "Vegeta…Hah…Hah…" She seemed like she was going to pass out at any moment, but still she finished her plea. "I want you… I need you to…"

Grinning at her lack of cohesion, the prince took hold of her thighs one last time, pulling them apart; he readied his pink head at her reddened lips just as her words hit him.

"FUCK! ME!"

The moment she gave her command he did just that, thrusting inside of her, the prince made it clear he was claiming her for now and forever this time. There would be no more flashing friends, no more flaunting in a tiny bikini unless it was for him. Her body was his and his alone to enjoy, and in return? He'd show her pleasure like no woman in the universe had ever felt.

Pumping that manly cock of his into her small, feminine body, Vegeta felt like the king of the universe! Bulma, the sex goddess that had tormented him so much this past week looked nothing like her teasing-self right now. Her blue hair was a mess, damp, yet drying, her eyes almost closed as she did her best to keep from passing out each and every time he fucked her. Her breasts, those weapons of femininity that had brought him to the brink of collapse so many times were now pink with his abuse. He loved how she looked now. So frail, so delicate…so vulnerable and helpless. It was exactly what every man would love to see under them. Such a strong and intelligent woman conquered by his strength and resilience. Vegeta may have lost the war, but now that it was peacetime, he was the one calling the shots. Bulma was the Goddess of Sex, yes, but he…he was the mortal man who fucked away her powers…

Her hands lying limp above her head, Bulma could feel her entire body shaking with her every thrust, his bulbous head beginning to pulse with growing heat inside of her, he was going to cum soon, and so was she.

"Vegeta! Ah! Ah! I'm going to—AHHHH!" Her huge boobies bouncing out of control, Vegeta grabbed them, his fingers squishing into her bouncy flesh just as her tunnel stopped all movement within her, her climax flooding over his boiling cock, her honey igniting the explosives in his head.

"AGGGGGHHHHH!" His roar mixing with her screams, they came together, his seed blasting into her tiny opening, the white liquid mixed with her clear one, the two turning into a hot cocktail of sex.

Feeling his cock now leaving her pussy, Bulma tried to look at her man through fading eyes, her vision failing her right at the last moment. "Vegeta…" Fainting, she fell still on the ground, her light breathing the only signs of life. She seemed to delicate now...so feminine and soft...seeing her now no one would ever suspect the evils she was capable of...

Scooping her up in his arms; the saiyan prince wobbled to his feet, his manhood at last hanging limp between his legs, its strength to violate the woman gone for now. Carrying her across the dome, he went inside, passing through the house; he remembered everything that had transpired. On the soft grass she had doused herself in lemonade, her white shirt becoming see through as she bounced her braless jugs around for him to ogle, her lemon cakes the perfect dessert for a man. _I'd never been so thirsty in my entire life._ The prince almost groaned at the memory.

In through the front door, Vegeta passed through the kitchen, the room where it had all began, where she had leaned over in a low cut top, her bare breasts jiggling around inside, her nude cleavage right before his hungry eyes, her nipples almost in sight.

Then there had been her skirt. _That fucking skirt…_ She had sat in that chair and then stood over there, her pussy out there for all to see as she let him look up her skirt like a horny teenager. _At least I got a drink from that one…_ He chuckled.

Looking down at his woman, his Bulma, he smiled at her sleeping form, her body too weak to stay awake as he relived her torments, brushing some blue hair out of her eyes he admired her beauty as he entered the next room. The living room, this was where most of it all had happened. Never had he been so surprised as when the sports bra had leapt from the bluennette's body. _Something tells me I want to see her burst out of her clothes more often…_

After that had been her bunny costume, that old outfit of a by gone era, when a teenage girl had traveled with a strange boy and a pig, her body not anywhere near its current sexiness, but oh so perky. As much as the prince would have liked to see her in it then, witnessing the bunny losing all of her clothes inches before him was a far better memory, her nude form quite the sight to see.

Seeing a rotting banana in the corner of the room, the man shot a quick beam out of his finger, incinerating the fruit and destroying all of evidence that something else had entered his girl. _It wasn't big enough for her anyway…_ He chuckled.

Climbing the stairs, those stairs…those wooden planks he had climbed down so precariously this past week… Vegeta gave them a smug look now. He had descended them in fear of the girl he craved, now that very fear was asleep in his arms, her nude body covered in his spunk and claimed by him now and always. How times had changed.

Finally, as the victorious male entered their bedroom, the room he had not entered in so long, he set his woman down on her bed…their bed. Looking out the window, he watched as the bouncy castle continued to deflate, its purpose served. Remembering the three girls bouncing together, Bulma, Launch, Chichi…they were all so damn hot…and yet his outclassed them both in every conceivable way…he truly was a lucky man.

His eyes moving to the pool, he saw the remains of her white bikini…the bikini that captivated all men like fools, floating around, as innocent as a sweater. Maybe when this was all over, he'd have the woman repair it… _I want to rip it from her flesh with my own hands…_ He smirked at the thought. Yes, stripping the woman would be even more satisfying now after what he'd been through this past week.

It had been quite the long week for the couple, leaving the window for the last time, Vegeta walked over to the female everyone knew as Bulma, but he knew by other names, other more…passionate names…

Climbing in beside her, he pulled the covers up to cover their nude, dirty forms; his strong arms pulling her fragile body close to his, he embraced her. There was nothing in the universe that could harm her when he was there…Bulma was his…now and always…

Her scent in his nose, and her body in his arms, Vegeta too fell asleep, his mind dreaming of what else he could possibly do with such a flawless female specimen. He had the perfect woman after all…it would be an injustice to all mankind if he didn't enjoy her to the fullest. There would be no more cold showers for Vegeta...now that he could take hot ones again...he knew he wouldn't be taking them alone...

 **8 Hours Later:**

"Mhmm…" Bulma slowly opened her eyes, the image of her man's rock hard pecs blocking her view. "Mhhhmmmmm…" She let out another happy sigh, her arms pulling herself closer to his body, her face nuzzling into the security that his chest brought; her soft breasts squishing up against him in turn.

"Looking for another round, Bulma?" Vegeta smirked down at her, the rumbling of his voice massaging his joyful woman.

"Heheheheh!" She giggled, unbelievably giddy from the fucking she had just had, her body sore all over. _I doubt I'll be able to get out of bed for a while..._ She thought with a flushed smile. Gazing up at him, she returned his smirk; she truly was a match for him. "I'll tell you what." Bulma dragged herself higher up on his manly form, her soft boobies now pressing against his collar bone as she spoke. "Since you're calling me by my name now and…" She paused, her cheeks turning bright red. "After that…wonderful fucking you gave me…How about we call it a draw?" Her blue eyes spoke to him with that same seductive ability which had tortured him all week.

"Heh!" His eyes exuded confidence as he rolled her onto her back, his hands propping him up on either side of her as his cock slowly traced circles around her soft mound, her nether lips parting in preparation for what they knew was coming. "You still have enough energy for a draw?" His hard cock now slowly sliding back into her abused pussy, Bulma's face tightened as she re-experienced all the pleasure and pain in the world. "How about I fix that?" His hands returning to those bouncy globes of hers, Bulma gasped as he picked up speed…

 **3 Hours Later:**

"Okay…" Bulma moaned, her body a sweaty mess, covered in cum as she snuggled up against the warm protection of the man who loved her, her feminine charms squishing into him.

Taking her into his arms, Vegeta pulled her close, enjoying the way her soft curves seemed to fill in the gaps between his hard muscles. "Okay…What?" He smirked down at her, enjoying the dark blush of her cheeks and that pouty frown on her full red lips.

Looking up at her man through her blue hair, the man she had tortured for an entire week, her protector and lover; Bulma sighed. "You win…"

 **A/N: And so the Gauntlet has ended. Bulma has finally broken her man's armor and made him claim her in the most passionate way possible, but while she won the bet, he won something far greater…her… I would like to thank all of my readers of this fic for your time and reviews. I have loved reading each and every one of your reviews and enjoyed PMs with others. This is the first full story I have completed and I could not be prouder. My love goes out to all of you for boarding this ship and coming along on this journey with me. It could not have been more fun. This is the end of Bulma's Gauntlet…yet there are some things still to be seen. Stay on the lookout for spin offs… I hope you enjoyed the show; and as always, please REVIEW! ;)**


End file.
